Overcoming Obstacles
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Sequel to "Mistake Gone Right". It's been 2 yrs since Bella has changed. Now she's able to visit her father, her wedding is in the near future, but there are obstacles that they needs to overcome before she and Edward have everything they wan
1. Prologue

**_I decided to do a sequel to Mistake Gone Right, with more drama and suspense! I couldn't go without writing one day and this seemed to be the best of what entered my addicted to Twilight: alternate universe, mind. Don't forget to read and review! There is not even enough of what will happen in the story, in the prologue description. That is left for you to find out in the story... _**

**Overcoming Obstacles **

**Prologue**

Bella was an assassin in her human life, but was changed by Edward, at the moment she was to make the hit. Now a vampire and living with Edward and the Cullens happily. But not quite happily as she wants. Unable to visit her father, she aches to see him again.

It's been over a couple years that Bella has been changed is not overwhelmed by the scent of human blood anymore. Allowable to see her father, she makes plans. This is the time she also tells her father that she is to marry Edward, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. What will Charlie say to that?

In the midst of Bella's visit with Charlie, the Volturi somehow get involved in the lives of the Cullens and want Bella with her magnificent ability to join their guard, along with Edward and Alice. Now, with the refusal from the Volturi's offers, tension is high and trouble interrupts between the Cullens and the Volturi.


	2. Together: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Together**

_2 years after the change…_

"What will Charlie think? I'm seven years older than you! Well…in human years, but you get the point. He's not going to approve of this, Edward." Bella paced the floor of Edward's room, now Bella and Edward's room.

Edward watched her with a worrisome expression on his face. He wanted to just grab her and hold her in his arms, hoping the gesture would calm her down. But he had known better, Bella was as stubborn as he was.

"Bella, you are a grown up and it's your choice who you marry," his voice tried to soothe.

"I know, but… I'm just worried that he won't approve," her voice trailed into a soft murmur.

"It's been two years since you've seen your father. I would be twenty and you would barely be turning 27." Edward tried to assure her. "I could tell him that I attended school in New York and we had met there. Everything else falls together after that."

Bella sat down on the chaise lounge and pondered for awhile. She pushed a few strands of her long brown hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Edward watched her face, her eyebrows wrinkling into worry. He walked over towards the chaise lounge and sat down next to her. Bella watched his graceful movement as he sat down and she laid down on his lap, placing her head on his thigh. Gentle fingers traced random patterns into the side of her face, an electric charge zinging through both of them, at the contact.

"Can't you feel that?" Edward spoke soothingly again. His velvety voice was perfection in Bella's ears.

"I do," the wrinkle between her eyebrows were gone as her muscles relaxed.

"We _belong_ together. That is proof right there." Edward's hands moved from her flawless face to her hair, moving down till his hands were rubbing her arms in a comforting matter. Bella closed her eyes, smiled, then kissed his knee.

Then she sat up and looked into his dark eyes. They both couldn't help themselves as they moved in to kiss each other gently, their lips moving in unison. The charge, again, was there as they touched. It was not sharp like a bolt of electricity, it was a tingling subtle sensation. It was odd but wonderful at the same time.

Their kiss ended and Edward smiled his infamous crooked smile.

"It'll be alright, okay? We'll get through this…together."

"I know we will. 'Cause you'll be with me."

Edward squeezed her hand gently and she prompted to move onto his lap again, this time sitting on it. Edward held her tenderly in his arms for a very long time. They sat like that for that time, just breathing and holding each other. The love electrified the air around them and they were happy.

Of course, it would be interrupted sooner or later by the person that was causing the house to stir in such chaotic way, going about the plans of Edward and Bella's wedding, that she drove everyone mad! Alice knocked on the door loudly, even though it was not necessary, and waited for Edward and Bella to allow her to come.

"Later, Alice." Edward said, almost sounding rude.

"C'mon! I have to show something to Bella." Alice said in a whiney voice. "You won't regret it."

"You heard him, Alice. Later…_please_." Bella pleaded politely.

"I'm not leaving until you come out!" Alice crossed her arms in stubbornness from behind the door.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella huffed a sigh of irritation. She got up and opened the door for Alice, taking notice to Alice's beaming bright smile as she cracked the door open.

"I knew you'd open the door." Alice said confidently.

"Of course, you wouldn't go away, so I opened it." Bella said, a defeated smile on her face.

"C'mon… I have to show you this. You!" Alice pointed to Edward who was making his way to the door, "You have to stay," she said very seriously.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because you can't see what I have to show her. It's bad luck!"

Bella face turned into a "oh help me" expression, hating the times when Alice tried to put plans together for her wedding.

"Oh Bella, all you have to do is agree or disagree. I'll hand you back to Edward as soon as possible." Alice said, trudging her along behind her.

"I'll be back soon." she softly said to an almost sad Edward, who stood by the door. His hand rested on the door jamb, watching her intently.

Edward smiled his crooked smile again, just for her, watching her walk away. Bella almost sighed at the lift at the corner of his lips.

Arriving to the second floor, Alice steered Bella towards Carlisle's library, where the computer was set up. Esme had been at the computer desk, typing away, the tapping noises of the keyboard sounding like a vibration than just a constant clicking. She never took her eyes off the computer monitor, but greeted Bella.

"Hello Bella."

"Esme…" Bella walked over to Edward's mother and hugged from behind, around her neck.

That's when Bella looked at the computer monitor and saw what Alice was talking about and what Esme was researching. A strapless white wedding gown. It shimmered from the light of the camera, which caught most of the detail from the beads and lace on the bodice. The skirt of the dress was tucked in at spots, with beads that hung from underneath the tucks of fabric, and the effect of the puffs made, allowed the skirt to look fuller. The train behind the dress was just a subtle trail, not too long, but it was still breathtakingly gorgeous. Bella had been charmed by the wedding dress that they have found, that she did not hear Alice speaking to her.

"Bella? I said, do you like it?" Alice asked, looking at Bella's blank face.

"I love it." Bella said so softly, her eyes still gazing at the perfect dress. "This is perfect."

Esme smiled with pleasure, as Alice did.

"Yay! We thought it would be perfect for you too! You have no idea how long Esme and I had been searching for you. We went shopping everywhere, but it didn't seem to be enjoyable, since I couldn't find anything that I was searching for."

"You? Shopping not enjoyable? Oh no, hell has frozen over, hasn't it?"

Alice wrinkled her nose at Bella's joke.

"She was quite distraught over it." Esme said.

"I can't wait till Edward sees it!" Alice excitedly jumped like a little child.

"Alice, now you have to be careful around him. You can't think of the dress while around him or he'll see it." Bella said.

"It's covered. I'm going to use your approach you had me use before. I'm going to think of all the states of America, along with their capitols. He's gonna hate it." Alice amused smile was brilliant.

"Good. Now can I go?"

"Yes, you're free to go."

"_Thank _you." Bella turned and rushed out the door of the library, hurriedly made her way up the second set of stairs to the third floor, and opened the door to their bedroom.

She was disappointed when she found that Edward was not in the room, waiting for her. Instead, she listened intently to footsteps downstairs. There was Emmett's heavy steps and also Jasper's. Jasper footsteps was light with a staccato sound to it. Squeaking of a torque wrench came from the garage, knowing it was Rosalie tweaking with one of the cars again. There was a different muffling sound, quick steps that was coming from the first floor of the stairs. It was Edward, making his way up to their room.

Bella went and got comfortable on the couch that sat at one corner of the room, waiting for Edward to walk in through the door.

"I thought you'd be here waiting for me." Bella said, pretending to pout.

"I was discussing a matter with Jasper and Emmett for a moment. I didn't think you would be back for hours."

Bella giggled. "I thought so too, but thank goodness it didn't. What kind of matter?"

"A bachelor party_._" Edward said, waiting for the shock look in Bella's eyes.

To his surprise, Bella wasn't shocked at all. Alice had told her about the party beforehand, after she had seen it.

"Oh, I knew about that. Alice told me."

"She's wicked."

Bella just chuckled.

Edward went to the couch and Bella had thought he was going to sit down next to her. Instead, he picked up her left hand, and motioned her to stand up. He had kissed the ring that sat on her ring finger, shining in the light of the sun from the big windows of their room. Bella inhaled slowly as his warm lips made contact with her skin and engagement ring. She looked into his eyes. The topaz color was completely gone, the blackness of it made him look tired, even though she knew he could never be.

"Your eyes are dark."

"Are they?"

"Yes. I miss the goldish tint of your eyes. Let's go."

"After you, my love."

Bella opened the window and waited for Edward to stand beside her. They grasped each other's hand and stepped on the window ledge to jump down to the ground. Landing softly with a thud, they walked in human speed towards the river behind the backyard, bounding over it like it was nothing.

The sun was just setting as they were hunting. Some lights that escaped through the gap of the trees, flickered through, shimmering and glittering parts of Edward and Bella's body as they hunted. It was a outstanding pattern against their skin, glittered skin here, then changing to the white bloodless skin. Then it started to sprinkle, the weather changing in a blink of an eye.

They had hunted farther than expected and while they were out, they had played in the rain, like they enjoyed to do. They were just nearing the La Push boundaries when Bella had seen her favorite meal, cougar. It was Edward's favorite as well. She giggled, looking into Edward's eyes, challenging him to see who would get to the cougar first. Edward had taken that challenge and they both set forth to chase after the cougar.

Edward's accelerated quickness was amazing, but Bella had been astonishingly stealthy, almost as fast as him. Their power was almost equal to each other and that made the challenge even greater.

The cougar had caught movement of them and darted away, running as fast as its legs could take him. Bella had pushed herself to the limit and bounded up to start "flying" from tree to tree, almost like a monkey swinging from a vine to the next vine. There was no obstacles from the forest floor to stop her from the speed she wanted to achieve.

She was gaining a small amount of speed over Edward, but Edward had to slow down, taking notice that they were about to cross over the La Push boundaries. A place where no vampire was allowed to enter.

Edward cursed under his breath, which opted Bella to slow down, but it was too late. The cougar went into the borders and Bella had followed it, already miles over the prohibited property.

"Bella! Come back." Edward called out to her, but not with much volume.

"What about the cougar?"

"Please Bella, get over here right now!" He was yelling now, he could hear the padded footsteps of paws on the earth below him. He could practically feel it.

Bella heard the serious, snappy tension in Edward's voice and knew something was wrong. He was getting angry with her? Why? The smell of something awful, was nearing closer to her and she felt the defensive mode in her turn on. She had heard a thick growl from behind her and she turned to see what it was.

Her eyes widened when a beastly animal the size of a horse was up in the air, ready to pounce on top of her. Surprise of this unnatural being, had caught her off guard and it was able to land on top of Bella, tumbling both of them to the ground. The furry beast bared it's ferocious teeth and growled loudly in her face. Bella, instinctively defending herself, growled back and pierced her yellow eyes at it.

The russet furred animal froze, with its teeth still threatening her and Bella crawled her way out from underneath the animal. Edward was beside her within seconds and sighed with relief that she was not hurt.

"Edward! What is that?!" Bella said, her eyes still widened, staring at the frozen animal. She ran into his arms. Edward's voice was sharp while speaking one word.

"Werewolf."


	3. Reunion: Chapter 2

**Recap of last chapter:**

__

Edward! What is that?!" Bella said, her eyes still widened, staring at the frozen animal. She ran into his arms. Edward's voice was sharp while speaking the one word.

"Werewolf."

****

Reunion: Chapter 2

"Holy crap! I didn't know they existed."

"Are you alright, my love?"

Bella just nodded.

"Bella, command him to phase back and we will explain the misunderstanding. I forgot to tell you that we don't hunt over the La Push boundaries. I'm sorry, that was completely my fault."

Bella nodded again. She was too speechless at what just occurred. Bella walked to the werewolf and bent down at the knees to look at him in the eyes.

"We are not here to hurt you. You are not to attack or hurt either of us after you change back into human form. You are also going to allow us to apologize and explain our mistake."

Bella hesitated before she touched the brown fur. She decided to touch it quickly and stand beside Edward within seconds after the contact. The wolf stared at them with angry eyes, it tried to walk forward to them, but something held it back. Bella's power was greatly powerful and she was thankful for it, everytime she used it. After a moment of struggling from moving forward, the wolf cocked it's head back and started to phase back into a human.

"Uh, you might want to turn your head, Bella." Edward warned Bella before it was too late.

Bella turned her head to the side, trusting Edward's words. She had heard rustling and the movement of clothes rubbing against skin. Finally Edward gave her the okay to turn her head back and saw a familiar face towering over her.

"Jacob?"

"Holy sh-… You're a vampire?" Jacob voice squeaked.

"And you're a werewolf!"

Edward's baffled expression had him on edge. It turned into a scorned look and his eyebrows were low and pushed together, watching the two converse with each other.

"This is not good." Jacob admitted.

"Why?"

"The others are coming. Step back." Jacob's voice was serious now.

"What others?" Bella asked. Nonetheless, they both stepped back, taking Jacob's warning.

"My pack."

Bella could smell the air in the forest become more appalling, causing both Edward and Bella to stop breathing. She could hear the countless numbers of paws heading in their direction. Then it slowed as one by one, they were surrounding them in a half circle, Jacob being directly in the middle.

"There's so many." Bella counted all seven of them, not including Jacob, and watched with wary eyes.

"Let us explain." Edward asked politely, keeping his voice calm.

The wolf to the left of Jacob had growled, trying to intimidate and threaten after Edward spoke. Jacob held out his hand to quiet his companion and the growl lessened to a quieter state.

"Explain."

"Bella did not know the boundaries of La Push. It was my mistake to not inform her of our treaty and she had followed a cougar into your territory. I apologize for our mistake."

Edward had read all the thoughts simultaneously of the wolf pack, along with Jacob's separated thoughts of the situation and the apology. Edward fought back a snarl that wanted to escape his throat from the vile thoughts of what they wanted to do to both Bella and him. But if they wanted to walk away, treaty still intact, he would have to keep calm and reserved.

__

Jacob needs to phase back. We should attack! They crossed our borders!

__

They hunted on our land. Kill them!

__

Bloodsuckers…

Leeches!

Mostly all of the pack agreed that they should attack, but in different words from each wolf.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Bella said, sympathetically.

"Bella?"

It seemed crossing the border situation wasn't that important at the moment to Jacob. His eyes were serious again, asking Bella question after question.

"When were you turned?"

"…Two years ago." Bella hesitated to tell Jacob, uneasiness crawling at her, for some odd reason. It was the assassin instincts that something was wrong that she still carried with her. Bella was glad though, that she did not have blood in her veins, which would blush at the lie she intended for Jacob. She was thankful that her heart did not beat no more, or the pace of it now would also give it away.

"Who changed you? This is critical to our knowledge, Bella."

Edward tensed, Bella could see it in his neck muscles. This was starting to feel uncomfortable to Edward and she thinks she knew why. This was the time that Bella had to use her skills from when she was an assassin and cover secrets that no one else was to know. She would ask Edward later about everything that was happening at this moment.

"A vampire named Landon Copeland. In New York." Bella lied with such a convincing voice.

"Where is he now?" Jacob asked.

"I killed him." Bella said with hateful acid in her voice, her face was not edgy anymore, it was full of hostility.

Bella's head bent down toward the ground, trying to control her angry emotion from the subject of her former employer. She breathed in, hoping the fresh air would help, but all she had smelled was the stench of the stinky werewolves. Her face contorted into disgust and she shook her head, trying to breathe out the smell.

"Jacob. This is Edward Cullen…" Bella started.

I" know who he is, but what is he to you?"

"He's my fiance."

Jacob's laugh bellowed in the air of the forest. I drowned out the quiet snarls from his pack. Some wolves from his pack, coughed or barked, which sounded closely to a chuckle.

"I'm assuming Charlie doesn't know anything about this?" Jacob asked. There was a big grin on his face.

"He knows nothing. I haven't seen him in 2 years, since I've been changed." Bella said with a sadness in her voice.

Edward took her hand and held it lightly in his. Jacob took note of this and eyed their exchange.

"Jacob, don't tell Billy or my father that I'm here. I'll take care of that situation when the time comes." Bella pleaded with Jacob.

They had been friends, not close, but enough to know that they were friends, and Bella hoped that this circumstance did not stand in the way of their friendship. Causing any trouble between the Cullen's and the La Push tribe's treaty.

"This is your first and only warning, Bella. It was just pure luck I was patrolling at the time you crossed our borders. Now you know about the treaty and that you're not allowed to hunt in our territory, there's no excuse for it next time."

A couple of the wolves in the pack growled at the sympathetic behavior Jacob was giving to Bella.

"Quiet!" Jacob's voice was deep, with authority. He was shaking uncontrollably all over, but it subsided to only his hands within seconds.

All the wolves silenced in the snap of Jacob's voice, lowering their heads to the ground.

"No one is to harm Bella from now on. Understood? The treaty still stands." Jacob command was firm. All the wolves huffed out a bark, but it seemed to sound like a snort.

"Thank you Jacob." Bella was grateful.

The wolves started to move, backing away behind the trees, their eyes never leaving Bella and Edward. Jacob was the last to leave, but not before he asked Bella more questions.

"What did you do to me?" Jacob asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confusion crossing her eyebrows again.

"You…froze me! I couldn't move! Your eyes went weird on me too, before that." Jacob was amazed and shocked at the same time. Then his expression was of worry.

"I tranced you. You can't move until I touch you. It's my extra ability." Bella told him. "It's like Edward's ability to read minds. They're our powers."

"Powers? Well crap. That's not good…for us." Jacob said, his mind deep in thought at the new news.

A howl cut through the evening air and it was Jacob's cue that he was needed.

"I have to go. Remember the borders, Bella. The other's won't be so understanding if it happens again. Show her the boundaries, Cullen."

Edward nodded and Bella hesitantly waved a hand to Jacob. He returned with a head nod and disappeared behind a thick tree trunk, unbuttoning his pants while doing so. The next time Bella saw him was after he passed the tree trunk, already phased into the brown russet wolf.

On the way back home, Edward had shown her the boundaries of La Push, making sure she memorized it. Edward was confident in himself that nothing like this would ever happen again, when it came to Bella. This was a close call, but it was pure luck, as Jacob mentioned it, that she was spared.

They arrived at home and Alice came running to them.

"What happened?! I couldn't see you!" her eyes were full of anguish.

"We crossed Quileute borders, by accident." Edward stated to his sister. The other family members were coming now, listening in on the conversation.

"How odd." Alice said, now pondering to herself.

"Edward, you need to explain this…treaty?" Bella asked.

Carlisle spoke for Edward, explaining what the treaty was between the Quileute tribe in La Push and the Cullen family.

"May I, Edward?" Carlisle asked before telling the story.

"Of course."

"We have lived in Forks for 4 years, but we have lived here before. Ephraim Black was the chief of the tribe and had found us hunting on their grounds. We had told them we have no use of human blood, but feed on animals instead. They sought out a treaty, after our explanation, maybe a contract, if you will…"

Bella stood and listened to the story. It sounded like a mythical fairy tale that your mother would read to you before bedtime. It was just…outrageous.

Bella's expression was in awe, but it had questions that Bella's eyes were sure had shown.

"What are the agreements on the treaty?" Bella asked.

"We, the Cullens, do not bite another human…ever."

Bella eyes abruptly snapped onto Edward's face. Now she knew, deep down inside her, why she felt the feeling in the forest with the werewolves, along with Edward's tension. Edward's eyes slowly met hers and it seemed, pained, also apologetic.

"What happens if any of you bite someone?" Bella's eyes returned to Carlisle.

"The treaty is broken and they are sent to come and kills us." Carlisle's face was blank. Everyone's face exactly the same blankness that Carlisle's held, except for Edward. He was hurting inside. Bella knew then, that his mistake had put his family in grave danger.

Bella cupped Edward's face and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't you ever regret what happened. You _saved_ me, remember? No matter what has happened, this is what was meant to be. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Edward's lips pursed. He seemed empty. Then his eyes seem to sparkle as he stared back into hers.

"Don't ever regret it…" Bella repeated, whispering to him.

Edward bent his head and his face seemed to crumple, as if he was about to cry. His face was buried into Bella's crook of her neck and he breathed heavily, in and out. Bella held him and felt the shaking of his body as he cried silently into his shoulder. Bella rubbed her hand against his undisciplined hair and whispered words of love to him.

"I love you, Edward." Bella closed her eyes and held the man she loved, before her.

Edward seemed to be torn between right and wrong of how Bella was changed. He had put his family in danger, but in return, he found his soul mate, his perfect match, that would be with him forever.


	4. The News: Chapter 3

**I do recommend to those who haven't read **_**Mistake Gone Right, **_**you should do so now! This story might seem a little confusing at times, but it IS the sequel to Mistake Gone Right. It might make more sense after reading the first story. You won't regret it! **

**The News: Chapter 3 **

The butterflies inside her with having seizures again. Her eyes darted quickly from the front of the car, viewing the road, then back to the side of her passenger window. Nothing would help calm her nerves. Her tightly curled fingers crinkled the skirt of her dress that she wore, making heavy wrinkle marks on her cream colored dress.

Edward watched her every move from his peripheral. Her quick movements, her nervousness making her very jumpy, her eyes darting into every direction that she felt like turning to. She was obviously shaken up by the meeting she was going to have with Charlie again.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this now? You're awfully nervous." Edward asked her.

The movement to look at him from the passenger seat was at breakneck speed, Edward took her fisted hand and held it in his. She loosened the tenseness in her hand, just a bit.

"I'm glad you're here with me," her voice shook as she spoke.

"Of course, love, wouldn't have it any other way."

Bella picked up his hand and kissed it quickly, then squeezed it tightly in hers, from her nervousness.

Bella seemed to be talking to herself, rather than Edward. "I _want _to do this. I need to see him," her voice seemed to trail off into a murmur.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Charlie's house came into view. Bella could have exploded from the anticipation, but instead, she grabbed the seatbelt that was on, and pulled so tightly on the belt from her anxious state, that the belt was into two pieces now.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella's were sympathetic.

Edward had expected anything to happen.

"Bella, it's alright. Calm down, my love."

"I can't! I'm afraid of what he'll say. I just want his blessings…." Bella let go of the broken pieces of seatbelt and clasped her hands together, preventing herself to break anything else in Edward's car. "I feel like a scared high school kid. This is ridiculous."

Edward parked his car in front of the house and looked at Bella.

"Come here." Bella leaned forward and welcomed Edward's soft kiss on her lips.

It calmed her down a lot, her distraction now somewhere else. When they broke from the kiss, there was something in Bella's eyes that Edward couldn't quite read. Her eyes had seemed hazy, soft, and her breathing became labored.

"Ready?"

Bella was reluctant to speak, still mesmerized by Edward's immaculate perfection. "No," she shook her head.

Instead, she grabbed Edward and pulled him forward to plant a blazing kiss on his shocked lips. The tension in this kiss felt so wonderful against Edward's lips and it brought out his animalistic side for a moment, before he pulled away.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, trying to pull herself together. Her hair was almost a jumbled mess and she fixed it as best as she could. She took one more calming breath through her nose and breathed it out of her mouth. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Edward got out of the car first and made his way to Bella's side, slowly and as humanly possible. Bella stepped out, with a help of Edward's hand, and they didn't let go till they got to Charlie's front door.

"Maybe I should have called him first." Bella stated. She rang the doorbell.

"Maybe. He'll be glad to see you either way." Edward returned. "By the way, you look breathtaking."

Bella looked at him with loving eyes and they crinkled from her smile. "Thank you."

The door opened and Charlie was frozen for seconds before he recognized the ravishing couple on his porch.

"Bella?"

"Dad!" her voice rang perfectly. The smile on her face was full of excitement and love.

"Bella!" he walked forward, ignoring Edward, while Bella flung herself forward at her father to hug him.

"Whoa, kid, you got strong." he breathed out from her powerful hug.

"Oh sorry." Bella loosened her tight embrace and stood back, to let Charlie breathe.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen." Bella introduced him.

Charlie looked him up and down, with a blank expression on his face, and politely shook Edward's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan." Edward shook his hand with human pressure, making sure he didn't break any bones on his body.

Bella's expression was anxious, while Edward looked comfortable, perfectly at ease. She wished she could be like that, at that moment. The nervousness was gone, thankfully, but now she was fearing how Charlie would react to the news that he would soon hear.

"Aren't you Dr. Cullen's boy?" Charlie asked, suspicious.

"Yes sir, I am." Edward nodded his head slowly, smiling an easy smile.

"Dad…"

Charlie's scowl changed as his view was returned to Bella's.

"It's so good to see you, Bells. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," her voice seemed to have a lift in it.

"Hey, why don't you kids come in." Charlie moved, to walk into the house, offering his home to his daughter and Edward.

"Thank you, Chief Swan." Edward said politely, Bella just walked in without a word.

Edward tried to read Charlie's thoughts, but all he could pick out was the emotional stress he was feeling.

_What is he doing here? Is he with Bella? He looks too young for her. _

Besides the bothered feelings and thoughts that Charlie had, Edward couldn't read the rest of his thoughts. They seemed to just be silent, except for the strong emotions, when he had them speaking in his head. Now Edward knew why, or to a certain extent, why he was unable to read Bella's thoughts. She had gotten that frustrating trait from her father.

Bella sat down on the couch, Edward following her move and sat down next to her. The television was on with a fishing show on and a beer sitting at the side table next to the recliner.

_She hasn't changed a bit. _

Edward kept Charlie's thoughts to himself till later. Or maybe not, telling Bella Charlie's thoughts would upset her.

"I have some great news, Dad." Bella said, almost hesitantly, but forced it out to not sound so scared.

"Do you now?" Charlie's response was intimidating.

Edward cut in to save Bella the trouble of fumbling over her words.

"I have asked your daughter for her hand in marriage, sir. I proposed and she said yes."

"You're getting married?" Charlie's face was now blank. It was hard to read what he was thinking or feeling.

"Yes!" Bella said.

Charlie leaned over and looked at both of them in the eyes. First at Bella, then at Edward, his seriousness was obvious at this point.

"Isn't he young for you, Bella?" Charlie said.

"He's _younger _than I am, yes, but not by much, Dad." Bella said, trying to reason with him.

"He's in high school."

"No. He's in college." Bella widened her eyes just slightly, trying to talk sense into her father. "And the age difference is not even factor about how we feel about each other."

"We met in New York, while I was attending school there. It just happened to be an incredible coincidence that she was your daughter."

"Mm-hm." Charlie said, grabbed his beer and chugged it down.

Bella could feel herself getting angry, the feeling rising from her back to her neck. It crept up slowly, but she tried to push it down.

"I just wanted your blessing before the wedding." Bella said, sounding unfeeling now, now that her father was being rude.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Bella? In the kitchen?"

Bella looked at Edward. "I'll be right, okay?" Edward nodded as she stood up to follow her father into the kitchen.

He sat down at the small kitchen table. Bella noted how the sink was full of dirty dishes and there was old food sitting in a pot on the stove. Nostalgia overwhelmed her, looking around the small kitchen.

"I miss this house."

Charlie looked at her, taking in her perfection of beauty. Then he looked around the kitchen too, almost feeling embarrassed.

"It misses you too."

Bella giggled, Charlie just smiled.

"Bella… are you sure he is the one?"

"I have never felt more sure in my life." Bella said, her expressions so sincere.

Edward was listening to every word intently and smiled at Bella's answer.

"Dad, I'm going to marry him no matter what, but I didn't feel complete unless I got your blessing." Bella sat down on the unoccupied dining table chair and put her hand on his. Probably a mistake since it was ice cold to him. Bella's lips frowned a little while she thought of what she wanted to say. "And of course I wanted you there, to walk me down the aisle."

Charlie's face crumpled into a frown also. This was just a moment he didn't want to think of. He was losing his daughter, she was all grown up as an independent woman, now getting married.

Charlie was silent for a long time, the frown still on his lips. He looked up again at his gorgeous daughter. What could he do? He would have come to this moment sooner or later. Emotion overwhelmed him, but he held his tears in.

"You have my blessings."

Bella eyes widened with exhilaration. Bella embraced her father again, this time with more gentleness.

"I still don't approve of the age gap, but just by looking at you, he looks like he makes you happy."

"He's the one, Dad. Deep down in my heart he's definitely the one."

"So when's the date?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. He was saving himself from emotion that wanted to pour out gushingly on the table.

"In about a month."

"Wow, already?"

"We've been planning this for over a year and a half." Bella stated.

"I see."

They spoke for awhile, forgetting about Edward. While he was waiting in the living room, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" Edward greeted.

There was a squeal on the other line.

"How did I know it was going to be you? I suppose you saw this coming."

"Yes! This is fantastic!" Alice chimed loudly on the other line.

"Will you calm down, Alice? He could probably hear you in the kitchen."

"Oh, you poor sport. You should be excited too, oh brother dear."

"I am," there was a small content smile on Edward's face.

Bella and Charlie had made their way back to the living room, where Edward was still on the phone. Edward stood up, saying his goodbye to Alice.

"I have to go, Alice. Bye." The phone clicked closed. "I'm sorry. That was my sister."

"Alice?" Bella smiled.

Edward could tell that Bella was feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness. This is what she's been dreading for months. Now things had turned out very well for her, and for Edward also. But she has deserved it.

"Of course…" Edward looked at Charlie and his beautiful fiance. "Is everything alright?"

Edward already knew the outcome of the conversation they had privately in the kitchen. His vampire ears allowed him to hear everything he needed to know.

"My dad gave us his blessings." Bella's beaming smile was a sight to see.

"Thank you for your blessings, Chief Swan. I assure you…"

"As long as Bella is happy, then it makes me happy." Charlie looked at Bella, who was fuming with happiness beside him.

Charlie could tell that Bella was in love, the way she looked at Edward. The way she spoke about him when he wasn't around. That was proof in the kitchen when they were alone. It was the same with Edward, the way he looked at Bella, but of course, as a father, Charlie was not comfortable about it.

"You kids staying with your father, Edward?"

"Yes we are. My sister, Alice and my mother have been doing most of the preparations of our wedding. They also planned a small get together at their home, sort of a wedding dinner. The would love you to join us. It's next week. "

Charlie ran his hair through his head, just like Edward did, trying to see if he was open during next week.

"I'll be there. Just let me know exactly when and address."

"Great. I'll let my mother know that you'll be attending." Edward said, with a nod of his head.

"Have you called your mother yet?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Um, not yet." Bella said. "Why?"

Charlie was chuckling to himself. The crinkle at the corner of his eyes were very prominent, while he chuckled almost hysterically to himself.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one to tell her that you're getting married!"

Bella's face was frozen, forgetting the news she had to relay to her mother about her and Edward's wedding. At least Charlie got one good laugh out of this situation today.


	5. Introduction of Sephonie: Chapter 4

**Introduction of Sephonie: Chapter 4**

Her colorless skin was flawless, like any other vampire she would meet, but the glittering effect from the sun rays made the chalky whiteness so magnificent. Looking at her skin, she thought back to the day she was changed. Frozen forever in her body at twenty-two years of age, she still felt she had a cursed life. Now for eternity to walk the earth, she was bound to live in Italy, with the Volturi. Keeping her as one of their elite top guard for her amazing gift that Aro, Caius, and Marcus could not resist.

Her parents had been into Greek Mythology before she was born and being the only child they had, they had named her after the Goddess of the Underworld, Persephone. They thought it a beautiful name, dismissing the meaning of the original name.

Sephonie chuckled at the irony of her name.

Her hazel eyes looked away from her shimmering skin and looked out the window of her room, studying the view of Volterra outside the walls of the castle. Sometimes she wondered to herself how she ended up here, but she knew. Sephonie just wanted more than what she had in this existence than being admired for one thing, her power. She wanted what every human craved for, as for vampires also…love, companionship, affection.

It amazed the three old, ancient men when they had found Sephonie, that she kept her same human hazel colored eyes. Her insatiable thirst, when she was first turned, caused her to kill human after human, alerting the Volturi that it was a newborn vampire threatening to expose them. Instead of killing her, a monster, they had kept her, helping her to control her power. Also promising all the blood of humans that she desired, as long as she stayed with them.

Now twenty years passed since her change and she still craved love. More than she craved for human blood. What if she left? Would Demetri be able to find her? No, of course not, not with her power. She was undetectable. She was invisible. She would be able to do it.

Hazel eyes turned quickly to the door of her room. How come she never thought of this before? She was afraid, that's why. What if she was to walk this earth alone? At least there was companions in Volterra that had been her friends. Weren't they? Sephonie closed her eyes and contemplated of what she wanted at this moment.

_I choose love._

She wanted the love that she saw her parents had for each other. The person who would be there till death do they part. But in her case, who would be there _always_. With that thought, she risked being alone, only deciding to search for the person that would be the love of her life. No matter how long it took. It had sounded better than sitting in Volterra, rotting away.

Again, she looked passed the walls of the castle, beyond Volterra, beyond Italy, imagining what was beyond the land she was born in. A breeze picked up and blew into her room from the window where she stood, stirring her dark, shoulder length hair. The soft wavy tendrils of her hair fell behind her shoulder and she closed her eyes, exhilarated by the feeling of it.

If she could only be like the breeze, to be free wherever it roamed, whoever it landed, just wherever. The fantastic feeling it left upon her skin, she daydreamed it would be the touch of another. Sephonie wished for so many things for many years. Now she was going to look for her it.

Sephonie wasn't sure how long she could hold her power, she never tested it enough to hold for more than an hour. This would be the ultimate test, holding it just long enough to leave Italy altogether, knowing that if she was seen, spies for the Volturi would rat her out and they would bring her back.

Concentrating on her skin of her hand, she pushed her power until she could not see her hand anymore. The glitter had dissipated until it was only the view of the castle window jamb. Everytime she used her concealment, she had a heightened feeling of pins and needles within her insides. When it would fade, she knew she was visible again.

She placed her ear to the door of her room and listened carefully to anyone within the hallways, making sure she was undetectable when she exited. No one was there to view the door opening and closing by itself. That was the only way she would be caught. Touching things that would move, giving her away. She quickly left her room, hastening her step towards the exit of the castle.

Swiftly and quietly she shuffled through the vampire guards that often oversaw the grounds of the castle. They did not detect a scent, a hint, anything of a vampire among them, unseen to their eyes. Her power was greatly amazing. Unknown to them, she slipped through the openings and dashed away from the castle by foot.

It was an hour, by foot of a vampire, to reach the airport. To be surely safe, Sephonie found a shadow to undo her power, giving it time to reset itself before she went invisible again. All she needed to do, was board a plane and hide, most likely in the cargo where she wouldn't have suspicious eyes gawking at her, and go wherever the flight took her.

Finally, she sat with the cargo of the plane, sighing in relief. Her soft oval face had a smile, thankful for her safe escape. Now excitedness overwhelmed her whole being. It was excitedness of the unknown. It felt liberating to Sephonie. For the first time in almost 20 years, she felt…free.

* * *

Bella had left the phone number to Edward's cell phone with Charlie. Whenever he had the need to call, he was able to reach her through Edward's phone. Bella had destroyed her old cell phone, erasing old bad memories of Sunset.

Charlie and Bella had agreed during their first visit, that she would come back and visit again within a few days. Bella was happy to be able to see her father whenever she wanted. Upon visiting her father again, she had found Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, and Jacob at the house, planning to watch a football game.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie kissed Bella's cold cheek as she entered the house. "Must be freezing outside! Your cheek is cold."

Jacob, with his monstrous legs sprawled across half of the living room floor, was sitting at the couch, while Billy sat next to the recliner in his wheelchair. Jacob gave Bella a look after Charlie's words, then chuckled to himself at the inside joke. Bella had no comment.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob tone dripped with sarcasm.

Bella's eyes narrowed at the mocking tone he used when he mentioned Edward's name. "I told him I wanted to come alone." Bella returned. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose at the smell of Jacob. "Wow, something reeks in here."

Jacob sneered at Bella.

"What?" Charlie said, his full attention at the game. He popped open one of the beers that Billy had brought along.

Billy seemed to be quiet. Bella's presence made him feel uncomfortable and she was able to see it in his dark eyes. She knew why, it was because she was a vampire. Bella was unsure if he had figured it out himself or if Jacob told him, but it was obvious that Billy didn't like it as much as Jacob.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Jacob said, his hands started to vibrate inconspicuously to Charlie and Billy. He towered over everyone as he stood.

Bella just stood by the entrance of the kitchen, watching Jacob walk out the front door. She eyed Billy and Charlie, whose full attention was still at the game on the television. Bella walked towards the front door to follow Jacob. All she could hear behind her was the hollering of the grownups in the house as she closed the front door behind her.

Jacob stood at the driveway, looking out into the forest. Bella stomped over to him, her eyes darting at his back. She wanted to know why he was acting so…rude and childish.

"What is the problem, Jake?" Bella asked.

"My problem? It's standing right in front of me!" Jacob scoffed.

"Well get over it, because if you have a problem with me being here, then go to hell. I came to see my father. " Bella crossed her arms.

"I have a problem with vampires." Jacob said it loudly, his anger getting more apparent.. His eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his vibrating hands.

"Geez, Jake! Could you be any louder?!" Bella's jaw jutted forward.

"Bella, let me get this straight. It's not a good idea for us to stay friends. You're not Bella anymore," he waved his big hand in the air, "you're…a bloodsucking vampire." Jacob's face looked fierce. His voice had gotten deep and threatening, hoping she had gotten the point.

Bella knew that Jacob and her had never been really close friends, but they were friends. With the news that he just handed to her, she felt hurt. Why had he hated vampires so much? Why did he hate the Cullens? They had stuck to the Quileute Treaty and all was good, wasn't it?

"I'm still Bella, Jake. I'm still the same person you knew since we were kids. Nothing's really changed!"

He wouldn't believe anything a vampire said, they were meant to kill. His reason for changing into a werewolf was because of the vampires that came to reside near La Push. Jacob couldn't stand to be so close to a vampire, even if it was Bella. Without a word, he took off for the forest, leaving Bella to watch him. Bella knew what he was going to do. He was going to phase and run away to immerse himself in his anger alone.

* * *

Sephonie was glad she hid in the cargo hold of the plane. She should have fed before the flight, but she was too preoccupied with her escape, it didn't cross her mind. Trying to ignore the ache in her throat was helping. It was like a smoldering fire about to be distinguished, but as she watched the people get off the plane, their pleasant scent drifted in the air, teasing her senses and the flames ignited into a roaring fire. Her throat exploded, the twinge of pain was now like a full on fire. There was only one way to put a fire out. In another sense, there was only one way to quench the thirst.

With the nagging pain pushing her forward to kill another human, Sephonie used her cloaking power to leave the plane and follow an unsuspecting human home. She had hoped one of them would be in hurry to leave the airport. Surveying the horizon, it was close to sunrise and her powers did not work well under the rays of the sunlight. Under the light, it would appear like a mass of gold dust floating where she stood. This unnatural sight would disturb any human.

She had her sights on a "plain jane" young woman. She appeared to be docile, her face hiding behind her bangs, and it pointed towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone. This young woman with auburn hair had reminded Sephonie of herself, when she had still been a human. Very coy, believing she had been completely dull, no confidence in herself. Urgency in her walk, she passed all the passengers, and this is what had Sephonie's attention, using her as an escape. And as a target for her next meal. From the darkness of the very early morning, Sephonie turned on her cloaking power and followed the unsuspecting woman to an awaiting cab.

They had drove for at least 30 minutes and Sephonie was beginning to get anxious, wanting to arrive to their destination already. For that span of time, Sephonie had waited almost impatiently, fighting the urge to attack her in the car. She needed to control herself, for there was also the cab driver to think of. The period from when they left the airport to where they were at the moment, Sephonie's moral side shown itself, arriving at the most inconvenient time, when she was thirsty. It had fought with her to ditch her plan to murder or to roam and find her dream.

_You didn't come here for this. She is a young woman, just as you were, and she has her whole life ahead of her. Give her, her life. _

Sephonie had felt worn out by the time the young woman arrived to her destination. Being a vampire, you had ultimate strength, but she felt she could collapse by the mental reasoning that fought inside her. The temptation was strong, but she wanted to follow her dream.

"That'll be $45, lady." The cab driver said to the young woman.

"Um, thanks?" She rummaged through her purse while trying to get out of the cab.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." The cab driver spoke, winking at her. He smacked away rudely on his chewing gum, making the girl grimace with disgust. The cab door was still open and Sephonie took this chance to exit quickly while the woman paid the driver.

The young woman handed him a $50 bill and waited for the change, as she closed the back cab door.

"Thanks, honey." The rude driver drove away, keeping her change.

The woman's lips parted to protest. "Hey! I…_ugh_!" she complained, still staring after the cab. "Unbelievable!"

The woman grabbed her roller suitcase and lugged it up the stairs of a worn down apartment building. Sephonie studied her more carefully while she had difficulty carrying her big suitcase over the threshold of the building. The girl was whispering random things to herself, her unsettled facial expression almost had Sephonie having sympathy for her.

Then a strong current of wind blew from outside the door, before it has closed all the way, wafting the woman's scent up Sephonie's nose. She closed her eyes, inhaling quickly. The breathy noise had sent the woman turning at the sound. Still invisible, Sephonie opened her eyes to see the woman staring at the spot where she was standing.

_Oh no. She saw me. _

The woman turned back around again, her face full of curiousness. The pins and needles that prickled in her, as her power was being used, was starting to fade. Her hour was up. Opening her eyes quickly, she looked for somewhere to hide before the woman had witnessed her. She had no choice but to practically fly upstairs before her power had her completely visible. Sephonie arrived at the 5th floor, with no one in sight, and she was visible again. Now all she had to do was find the woman and break into her apartment.

Why did she single out _this _girl? She felt she was doing her a favor, ending her life. She had felt miserable and lonely. Just by looking at her. At least, that is what Sephonie told herself. The guilt wouldn't be there if she convinced herself that this was the right thing to do.

She went downstairs a couple of flights and found the woman's scent lingering at the 2nd floor. Her thirst had the pain piercing at her throat, the venom beginning to coat her teeth. She cloaked herself, her eyes turning into pitch black from her thirst that was overpowering her control. The door was locked, but she forced it open with her incredible strength, having the woman investigating for the noise.

"Wha' was that? Hmm…" she walked away into her bedroom.

Sephonie silently followed her, her cloaking power turning off. Now if the woman turned around, she would definitely see Sephonie. But Sephonie didn't care anymore. She was going to die anyway.

"You're just imagining things, Lily. No wonder everyone thinks you're odd!" she spoke to herself, shaking her head as she unzipped her luggage open.

"…that's why you have no life, to speak of. No boyfriend, no friends. See? I'm talking to myself too."

That was a cue for Sephonie to go on with her plans. Her eyes became devious as she walked closer to Lily, the young woman, and she licked her lips to wet them, the venom also glistening on her wet lips. Her hand went upon Lily's shoulder, having her turn around quickly. The fear in her eyes was what set Sephonie to attack, her teething embedding itself unto her neck, never giving Lily a chance to scream. Instead her eyes were wide with shock and tears streaming over her pink cheeks. The pink faded from her cheeks as Sephonie drained her for all the blood that was in her body.

Sephonie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she swallowed a mouthful after mouthful. It was somewhat like morphine to a human, almost numbing, but such a wonderful euphoric feeling. Her thirst was extinguished and all Sephonie could think about was more blood. Then she looked at the body on the floor, Lily's eyes wide open with no life in them. Guilt washed over Sephonie and she stepped back, staring at the person who laid on the floor, her life taken away without a fight.

This was the routine for Sephonie, she had always felt the regret and the guilt after feeding on a human. She didn't want that feeling. It was like being addicted to drugs. She knew that her life would be blood forever, but knowing that she would be killing a life, a person, it was too unbearably terrible to fathom. If she only knew another way. Sephonie felt like she was the only one to feel this way. She felt alone.

Now she crumbled to the floor, sobbing tearlessly with her hands smothering her whimpers, her tearless eyes fixed on the lifeless body.


	6. Forks Welcomes You: Chapter 5

…**Forks Welcomes You: Chapter 5**

Feeling miserable, as she always had after feeding, Sephonie roamed aimlessly around the west coast of Canada and the United States, not really knowing which direction to go. For almost 3 weeks, she tried to stay away from the populated areas, sticking to the forests where she could hide. Mostly traveling at night, where she did not have to use her cloaking power to hide herself in the shadows in the daytime.

During this time wandering, Sephonie had wondered if her disappearance was alerted by now. The three old men would positively send the Guard to search for her, using Demetri as their front man to at least get some kind of clue of where she headed to. It would take a long time or never for Demetri to find a trail, since she was practically untraceable. These were times she had been relieved she had this power. Once she disappeared, so did any traces of her scent, as if a ghost had walked in her place.

As a precaution, Sephonie had stolen some of Lily's clothes and money to blend in with the others that lived in this foreign land. To her, the United States had been foreign, for she was born in Italy.

Vancouver, Canada. That's where the plane had landed at. She had headed south from where she began in Vancouver and by the time she stopped wandering 3 weeks later, she had ended up in Forks, Washington. It was a wonder how she was able to go on without feeding for 3 weeks and still have energy, but it had taken a toll finally, when she felt she was thirsting again for blood.

"_The City of Forks Welcomes You" _

Sephonie read the sign.

Walking forward was like standing on an escalator. An odd feeling for her to arrive here had been bothering her since she crossed the borders of Canada and Washington. Now she was here, what was calling for her?

Sephonie's travels from Canada to Washington was colorful, the greenery was overwhelming and she was not used to it, but it was surely convenient, the forest as her cover while she roamed the land. When the weather was right, she had visited the beaches, walking along the wet sand, letting the rushing salt water soak her feet. Her body temperature was icy cold, but the water had felt perfect.

The love for the beach, in general, was something she had made certain to herself. It was absolutely perfect. The grainy sand in-between her toes was strange, but oddly pleasurable. The way the sand absorbed the water after breaking on the shore was engaging to watch. And when the sun was peeking through a gap of clouds, it shimmered against the water, glistening the reflections of the light. Almost similarly as the sun would reflect the glittery effect on her vampire skin. She was completely fascinated.

Thinking of how she was able to freely walk around an unknown place with no confinements of a castle or eyes to watch her endlessly, Sephonie realized she was in a prison. Aro had not allowed her to roam Italy, unless accompanied by another of the guards. She was not allowable to visit the beaches, as the beaches in Italy were mostly sunny. It was just sincerely unacceptable.

Now, it was invigorating to be able to be free like this and out in the open. The salty aroma of the air seemed refreshing to the bothering ache she felt because of her thirst. But it held off, for now.

Maybe she would be able to find the beach from where she stood at the borders of Forks. She had wondered what the view of the ocean would be like when it rained, knowing her vampire attributes would not be discovered. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes, hoping to catch an air of saltiness from the ocean. Instead, her head twitched the opposite direction, catching an unusual stench that disturbed her smelling senses.

_What _IS _that? _Sephonie covered her nose with her fingers, this new scent she was experiencing, not a pleasant one. Not being able to help herself, she forwarded into the forest towards the awful smell. It was new, it was interesting, and she was curious.

Sephonie felt edgy, also intrigued at the same time. This aroma was nothing she has ever encountered before in her existence. The U.S. was something she has never encountered before, but she welcomed all the bad and good experiences when she had the opportunity to cross it. Also, the force that pulled her forward was overwhelmingly compelling. It was like a feeling of want, Sephonie could not ignore it.

She had wandered into the forest, following the different smell. It seemed to grow on her, now getting used to the smell that seemed awful when she first crossed it. Almost comparable to a perfume that attracted you to it, she couldn't help but follow it to the source. It got stronger, more potent, the more she went deeper into the forest.

Her keen hearing had picked up a galloping sort of sound in the distance, softly padded steps against the earth, heavy breathing, a panting. A heartbeat that beat fiercely in its body. A human? Sephonie wasn't sure, it had beat faster than a human heart to be human, slightly faster. Now the curiousness was too much to bear and she moved faster toward the being that had seemed alien.

Sephonie couldn't believe the magnet that had her flying at such speed, she had not known she was able to move so fast. Her power rendered her to use such speeds. There was never a point to ever use it. She was never allowed to run anywhere. Her hair flew flowingly behind her, softly whipping in different directions. The wind would be a cold sting upon her face, but it felt wonderful against her skin.

_This is wonderful. _

Sephonie giggled to herself at her own thoughts. Her musical voice was delicate and the smile on her face was sweet.

Now she halted abruptly, her smile fading, parting slightly at the surprise before her. Sephonie was eye to eye with a creature she never knew existed. The eyes were a brown that was different from her hazel ones and it widely stared at her with something she could not calculate. Sephonie couldn't look away, neither could she move, but she was entirely and oddly bewitched.

* * *

Jacob couldn't believe it. Bella thought they were still friends? He had abandoned her in such a rage, remembering his fight for control of her phasing in front of Charlie and his dad. He had phased outside in the cover of the thick forest trees and ran into any direction that would just take him away from the vampire that stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

Bella couldn't be the same, she was a vampire now. Vampires were the reason he was a werewolf. He hated that he was cursed with this life to protect his people, unable to age along with his family and die in peace at an old age. Forced unto something he had not planned for himself in the future. There were perks in being a werewolf, but there was also deprivation that didn't allow him to live a normal life. As far as he would know, as long as vampires existed, he hated them with a passion.

He always loved running while in his beastly form. That was one thing he had enjoyed. The speed he could run emptied his minds of thoughts and all he would think about was the smell of the woods and soil, the wind brushing against his fur, the way the ground felt against his paws, his muscles tensing, the air flowing into his lungs. It cleared his mind and he was thankful for that.

Then a vampire scent caught his attention, a scent he didn't recognize. It certainly wasn't Bella coming to search for him. This scent was dissimilar to Bella's freesia floral smell. It had been more…sweet, almost fruity. It was still pleasant with the always stench of a vampire, but it didn't bother his nose as much as other vampire scents had.

He raced toward it, taking in how it was heading toward the boundaries of La Push. He cursed at this and the Alpha wolf took over and he started to stalk and readied himself to defend his territory. To make sure his home was safe from forbidden hunting by vampires.

Although, he was ready to fight, he had felt an enticing draw that has been strangely stirring questions in him for some time. What answers would he get? He didn't have any, since he had no idea what it was. Now that it was purely strong at this moment, he would soon get his answers. Following the lure towards this strangeness, he followed it and waited for the unknown.

Jacob caught the sight of the vampire first, she was moving fiercely fast, but he could see how devastating beautiful she was. Her dark hair flowed behind her while she sped toward him. He did not see the peculiar hazel eyes until she stopped, gawking at him. Vampires had eyes like the Cullens, or red eyes that proved they had fed on humans, but Jacob was baffled of what this creature was. Still, he was intrigued of how strong his attraction to her was.

_Jake! There you are. Where are you, man? _

A voice spoke to him. Jacob had thought at first it was the beautiful vampire, but it had been a masculine voice. After concentrating more on the voice that spoke, Jacob figured out it was Quil speaking to him.

_I caught scent of a vampire close to the boundaries. _Quil informed him.

_I know. I'm with the vampire right now. _Jacob told Quil.

_Is it one of the Cullens? _Quil was curious.

_No…it's okay. I'll take care of it. Just keep patrolling. I'm going to phase back. _Jacob stated.

_Are you sure you'll be ok? _Quil asked hesitantly.

_Are you questioning my authority? I know what I'm doing. Keep patrolling and do NOT abandon your patrol duties for my safety. _

Jacob thought, his voice had the Alpha authoritative tone, commanding Quil to keep his duties as priority. Quil would not respond, his head cowered to the ground at his Alpha's commands. Jacob could see through his eyes and thoughts that he obeyed.

All the while Jacob was speaking to Quil through his thoughts, his eyes were still glued to the hazel eyed demon. Her eyes were mesmerizing, although they seemed frightened, and then fascinated at the same time. Was that possible? Her scent was more potent now that she was in front of him, more stronger, and it was erotically intoxicating. The vampire scent was barely detectable anymore.

Then so many things happened at once. The hazel eyed vampire head turned to the right, then disappeared from sight within seconds, her scent was nowhere to be found. A short girl with spiky hair, a blonde slender male, and Bella's fiance, Edward, were wide-eyed with great astonishment, as Jacob was at the moment also. They had just arrived, investigating the new coming vampire in the area, only to watch the woman disappear before their eyes.

_Damn bloodsuckers! _Jacob was mostly speaking his thoughts to himself, but Edward had growled immediately after his words had been spoken. His glare was full of warning.

_What the…? Did he hear me? _He looked at Edward again, trying to gain any clue that would tell him otherwise.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, please." Edward said, his voice a tad snappy. "And yes, I did hear you."

Jacob was still in his wolf form and huffed a weird sound coming from his nose. To Alice and Jasper, it had sounded like a cough, but to Edward, he knew it was a "humph".

"Will you ask him to phase back, so we can all speak to him?" Alice asked politely, an innocent smile on her lips.

"You heard her, mutt." Edward said.

Jacob eyes narrowed at Edward.

"That's for the bloodsucker comment earlier." Edward stated.

"What bloodsucker comment?" Jasper asked, his eyes furrowing with his question.

"He called us a bloodsucker, Jasper." Alice turned her head to tell her husband.

"Well…that was well deserved for him, then."

Jacob gave another "humph". He walked, to hide behind a tree to phase back.

"Where is he going? I thought we…" Alice asked, only to be cut off.

"…I'm right here. Impatient…" _leeches! _Jacob's voice was hard, it had trailed off to silence. He dared not say the last comment aloud with three vampires near.

Edward growled at Jacob's comment again, warning him with another scowl.

"I already warned you, dog! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Edward said, his voice coarse and angry.

"I _was _keeping it to myself!You heard that?!" Jacob said, his eyebrows wrinkling to an angry expression.

Edward kept his continuous glare towards Jacob. He didn't need to say anything to Jacob for him to know the answer.

"This _sucks_!" Jacob exclaimed.

Jacob started to pace back and forth, his hands started to shake irritatingly at his sides.

"Just calm down, Jacob. We're here for the same thing you are. To find out who that vampire was. We don't want anyone getting hurt as much as you do." Alice said.

Jasper stood by her side, his stance tense. He could feel the fury exploding between Edward and Jacob and Jasper was ready to jump into action, if needed. His jaw muscles flexed as his eyes flickered back and forth from Jacob to Edward.

Edward was mad at Jacob's thoughts. But he was also angry knowing that he had lost the trace of the unknown vampire after she had disappeared. He couldn't hear her thoughts anywhere. It was like another Bella. It was normal while she was there, but it had disappeared into nothing, as much as she did.

Bella…

Now his thoughts were of Bella. He was missing her while she visited her father's house. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again after today. Edward felt that Bella having some time alone with her father would soften his reaction to their wedding plans. Hopefully she would have good news when she arrived back home.

Jacob still could feel the force that was luring him toward this unknown mysterious woman. It was still strong. Confusion was a strong reaction Jacob was feeling. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew that he wanted to see that vampire again, no matter how dangerous she could or have been.

* * *

The dark eyes of the wolf were a comfort to look at. Sephonie couldn't take her eyes away from them, but at the same time, she felt frightened. There was nothing exchanged between them except the long deep stares into each other's eyes, and that had said so much within just a few minutes. She was intrigued with curiosity and she wanted to know more. Knowledge of what this unknown creature was and why it had stopped him from killing her. She wouldn't have felt so defensive in the first moment she heard him coming, if he didn't mean to come there and kill her.

Then the scent of three vampires had shown up, right under her nose. She should have sensed their scents from a distance, but Sephonie was too preoccupied with her deep thoughts about the beast, that she was distracted. Within their arrival, she cloaked herself, afraid they were part of the Volturi spies and would report her location back to them. It was gratification she felt when all their eyes, including the beasts' eyes, were full of shock.

Sephonie had felt confident to stay behind and eavesdrop on their conversation between the vampires and the massive beast. It was obvious that they did not like each other. They despised each other. And the vampire with the mussy hair had an extraordinary power, like her. He could read minds? Was he able to read hers while she was invisible? The pins and needles pricked at her while she was under her cloaking power and she looked at the boyish vampire's eyes, looking for her answer.

Sephonie felt relief when they didn't move to track her down. They were confused! And angry, she noted. She would giggle if she could, but she didn't want to give herself away. She continued to study the beast until he walked away to…what was he doing?

Sephonie's astonishment almost knocked her out of her cloaking ability. She stared at the tall dark skinned man that walked out from behind the tree. It was certainly him, his dark eyes that she had been staring at earlier was exactly the same ones on the dark skinned man. His skin had been smooth and full of muscles underneath the tanned skin. The vampires had called him Jacob. That was his name.

Her lips parted as she studied him. The urge to touch his perfect skin was powerful, but she resisted, and only watched on. She noticed how his hands had been shaking at such a speed, she wondered why he was doing that.

Sephonie had not felt anger in such a long time. But the derogatory words they called him was making the pins and needles sting inside her. She wanted to lash out at them and knock them to the ground, but she thought better to just calm down and try to find out more about these vampires.

"You scared her away. I had everything under control." Jacob said, pacing back and forth in front of the cautious vampires.

"Ridiculous! You were too busy staring at her to react to our arrival." Edward said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Jacob's teeth clenched and they could see his jaw muscles tense up.

_He's going to lose it, Edward. _Alice spoke to him with her mind.

Edward could hear a silent growl in Jasper's thought. He had kept it to himself, not wanting Jacob to freak out more than he had already been.

"We'll go." Edward said with a low voice. "Bella will be arriving home soon."

Jasper was the first to step back. Alice and Edward followed, finally turning around and bounding up into the air to avoid the obstacles on the forest floor that was in their way. Jacob watched them leave with anger in his eyes. As they disappeared from sight and their scent not detectable in the air anymore, his face relaxed and he started to walk.

Sephonie was thankful that they had left. She wanted to be left alone with this Jacob. She wanted peace while she quietly observed him. The strength of this lure towards him was great. Why him? Why was it powerful with this creature? She didn't care.

Unaware of the sun beginning to shine through the gaps from the treetops, she moved along with him as he was walking absentmindedly around. The sun hit his dark skin and seemed to shine different under the light. She had been used to the glimmer effect under the sun, not the way human's skin reacted to the light of a sunray. Especially a dark skinned one.

She moved along with Jacob as he roamed aimlessly, his eyes toward the ground. He seemed to be deep in thought while he took long slow strides. His muscles flexed as his arms swayed at his side, his chest rose as he breathed in deeply, his feet were bare and the soil coated it lightly as he walked on.

Sephonie was too involved in watching Jacob that she stepped underneath one of the sunrays. Something caught in Jacob's peripheral, a shimmering golden dust standing beside him, hovering very oddly in the air. It was like a water globe after being shaken, it just slowly drifted towards the ground, but it shifted directions and lifted back up again.

"Whoa!" Jacob said, taken back, observing the gold dust in front of him.

Sephonie slipped up. She had stepped into the sunlight and Jacob caught her. What else was there to do? She uncloaked herself and let Jacob see her. His eyes widened at her appearance, but it slowly went back to normal as he was able to see her face up closer. Sephonie had been fearful that he would be frightened by her sudden appearance, but she saw a calmness in his eyes. As for Jacob, he could see how the flawlessness of her face seemed glitter magnificently under the sun.

"You're beautiful." Jacob said, muttering quietly.

"You are too." Sephonie returned. Smiling sweetly at him as her voice sang to Jacob. They had stared at each other for a long time. Neither one moved, neither one spoke. An unknown force brought them here together at this exact time, exact place, for some unexplainable reason, as the universe was speaking to them.

Unknown to Jacob and Sephonie, they had just imprinted on each other.

**I had to change the story up. In the original Twilight series, Edward and Bella have Renesmee, thus, Jacob and Renesmee imprinting on each other. This is a different, **_**completely**_** different and alternate universe where anything could happen, so instead, Sephonie and Jacob imprint on each other. I hope I don't piss too much people off! Let me know what you thought about it. **


	7. Patience is a Virtue: Chapter 6

**Patience is a Virtue: Chapter 6**

Bella drove towards home, the Cullen's home, racing to see her beloved Edward again. Two and a half hours away from the love of her life was a grueling affair to endure. Still, she felt it was well worth it, able to see her father again, and whenever she wanted to. But next time, she would drag Edward along with her.

She was not the usual sporty fanatic type of person to enjoy football, so for the two and a half hours of watching her father and his best buddy, Billy, hollering at the television was rather boring. Instead, she had taken up the chore of cleaning his kitchen. Then that had led to doing the laundry, cleaning the bathroom till it was sparkling clean, and some quiet time in her old room.

It seemed surprising that she still had her human scent lingering on her bed sheets, pillow, comforter, and Edward was absolutely right. She was delicious! Bella could also detect the hint of heavy dust on the curtains that hung upon the window, the creak on one of the floorboards of her room, and as she stood looking out the window of her room, she had caught the scent of Edward upon the window jamb. Had he snuck in through the window at one time while she was still human? Her realization had her giggling at Edward's silly prying curiousness.

Bella had also decided that this would be the right time to call her mother, Renee, and give word of her soon to be wedding. The nervousness that she had felt when she first told Charlie was back again, the strong butterflies in her stomach trying to beat their way out of her insides. Bella wished Edward was here, at this moment, to hold her hand while she explained that she was getting married.

"What?! You're engaged? Oh, Bella! How wonderful! Do you _know _how long I've been waiting for this? You're…26 for goodness sakes!" Renee rambled on the phone.

Bella was relieved that her mother had taken the news much better than her father had. Even the age gap was not a problem she was concerned about. After all, Renee had remarried a younger man than herself also. She completely understood that age didn't matter when it came to love. This made Bella feel immeasurably better.

They had chatted for a while until it was time for Bella to leave Charlie's house. Bella promised that she would call her mother again soon and give her all the details she had missed out on.

Now, the engine roared loudly while she sped through the street towards the hidden path. Catching it easily, she thought of Edward again and she smiled to herself. She can just picture the crooked smile on his face after she entered through the front doors of the house. He would be waiting, as she had been.

Pulling up to the garage and parking the car perfectly in its designated space, she quickly made her way out of the car and rushed inside through the garage door.

"Hi Emmett…Rose." She called out in haste, making her way into the house. They had been in the kitchen, irritatingly making out again.

Edward, Alice and Jasper had been in Carlisle's library with Carlisle and Esme, discussing about something. The tone of their voices were severe, very serious. What was going on?

Bella's face had been glowing with the thrill to see Edward, but it had faded after listening in on the murmurs of the discussion upstairs. Realizing that something odd was going on, she made for the stairs, entering the library to see all of them huddled around Carlisle's desk, their expressions were somber with concern. Edward had heard her downstairs and he was the only one looking her direction, waiting to see the eyes of his fiance standing at the door.

"Bella." Edward called out to her, quickly closing in forward to take her in his arms.

"Edward." Bella closed her arms around his waist, resting her face against his chest, as she had always done.

"Next time, you're coming with me." Bella said, looking up to look into his topaz eyes. "What's going on? You all look so…confused." She looked away from him and turned to eye each one of Edward's family members, that had been in the library.

"A nomad vampire almost crossed the Quileute borders." Jasper stated.

Bella listened on while they told her the event of today.

"Didn't you tell me that there are nomads that pass through her from time to time?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but this vampire had an incredible power I have never seen before. None of us have seen before." Edward spoke this time.

"Jacob was there, too." Alice said.

"And he seemed to be very comfortable with this stranger." Edward said, his jaw tense with stubbornness.

"Hmm." Bella had seemed to be deep in thought.

Edward watched her face as she thought to herself. His thoughts were of what she was thinking.

"What're you thinking, Bella?"

"How Jacob can be such a hard-headed, stubborn, brat."

Everyone's face contorted into a bewildered expression at the mention of her words.

"Bella?" Edward questioned her to explain more elaborately.

"Because I'm a vampire, he said there is no reason for us to be friends. We said some things to each other and he took off mad. Now another vampire shows up, almost crossing into _their _territory, and he's easy on him? Is he mental?! Stupid werewolf!"

Bella pulled herself away from Edward's arms, her anger taking over her. She paced the library in vampire speed while the others watched her anxiously. Bella finished her sentence with her hands on her hips, pursing her lips out of anger. Jasper had fronted himself in front of Alice, instinctively protecting her from Bella's emotions.

"Her." Edward and Alice said simultaneously.

"_Her_? The vampire is a her?" Bella said, her eyebrows raising from the news.

"Mm-hm." Alice nodded.

"When did you see Jacob?" Edward asked her.

"He was at my dad's when I went to visit, with his dad, Billy Black." Bella noted.

"No wonder you want me to come along next time." Edward said.

"Well, I wasn't interested in their football game, so I occupied myself with other things." Bella said. Bella's attention was not roaming around the books of the library. She didn't focus on one thing, because her thoughts were focused on Jacob and how hypocritical he had been.

"Are you alright, my love?" Edward said, putting a hand upon her arm, reading her angry eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You're upset."

"Edward, let's drop it, please." Bella said, lowering her head towards the ground. Edward just kissed her crown and Bella tried to push the subject out of her mind.

"I can't figure out why I can't see them." Alice's lips pursed into annoyance. She had almost looked like a spoiled child who couldn't get a toy that she wanted so badly.

Her frustration was so great. Jasper could feel it and it was odd to sense that from someone who was usually so chipper and confident. Now, Alice couldn't figure out why she couldn't see what she wanted to see. Was her power losing its spark?

"It's just…blank!" Alice exclaimed frustratingly.

"Now you know how I feel." Edward said, speaking about his inability to read Bella's thoughts.

"How do you deal with that?" Alice asked Edward with her head tilted to the side, shaking it side to side.

"You just do." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"_Ugh!" _Alice immaturely grunted. "I just can't figure out why my power is acting…stupid!"

Alice, disappointed, walked towards the door of the library. Jasper followed behind her with a sympathetic look.

"Where are we going, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Shopping. I need to meditate!" Alice turned, her perturbed behavior, disappearing altogether. She grasped his hand into hers and they walked out together.

"We are going hunting. Carlisle has been neglecting himself." Esme stated, looking into Carlisle's darkening eyes. She caressed his cheek and Carlisle smiled upon the loving gesture. They had been silent for almost a minute and then, Esme was pulling Carlisle along with her by looping her arm around his. "We'll keep an eye out for the nomad." Carlisle said.

Carlisle nodded to Edward and Bella and Esme smiled warmly toward them, as they left for the library door. Edward returned with a nod and Bella bade them small partings.

"Happy hunting." Bella wished them.

Not even a full second had passed after the four Cullens walked out of the library and Edward already had Bella in his arms, surprising her with a deep, heated kiss, his grip tight and full of desire. Bella, instinctively, unleashed her impatient hand into his bronze hair. Their lips moved in synchronization, their tongues placing light, feathery strokes against each other, getting more urgent as their desire for each other was more obvious with every passing moment.

Two and a half hours had seemed like an eternity for Bella to be away from Edward. Apparently, Edward had felt the same way and it had shown in his kiss. Through their kiss, never breaking contact with each other, Edward spoke, making sure his point was heard.

"….never…..leaving ….alone…..again." Edward murmured against her lips between breathy kisses. His sentence was not complete, but Bella knew what he had meant to say.

His voice was rough with lust and Bella pulled him tighter against her. Her rear made contact with the Carlisle's desk and she leaned against it for support. Edward leaned harder against her and they were soon laying on top of the desk, undisturbed by papers and other objects that were falling to the floor.

Edward's mouth grazed from her lips to her chin, making a trail to the crook of her neck, where he paused, to breathe in the heady scent of her freesia perfume emitting from her body. He looked at the crescent scar that he gave her when he had bitten her and kissed it softly.

Bella could feel every touch, every breath, the pressure from his lips. She had been panting, quiet moans escaping her mouth as Edward's lips moved lower to her neck. Then the odd feeling that exhilarated throughout her when he paused to kiss her one and only scar. The excitement from their heated kiss died down to a simmer when he studied her bite mark on her neck. She was afraid that he would become angry from his lack of self control and completely ditch the thought of holding her so close.

She moved, to look into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. As he had always wondered so frantically what she was thinking, when was thinking deeply to herself. His eyes were still full of desire, a sort of liquid state that showed his lust.

"I…I don't think I can control myself right now. I don't want to." Edward told her with a rough voice.

Was it relief that Bella felt? She wanted this equally as much as Edward did, or so she assumed he did. He wasn't fighting it, like he usually would, he wanted to continue, taking this step further.

"I want you too, Edward." She gazed into his perfect topaz eyes. Her voice had been breathy, lower in tone, her lust noticeable.

"I just don't want it to be like this, I'm sorry." Edward said, his weight starting to diminish as he was attempting to pull himself atop of her.

"No, stay." Bella said, running her palm against his smooth face.

"I didn't mean to for it to lead to this. I want…I wanted it to be special," Edward said, feeling like a little boy confessing his crush. "Not like this," his eyes roamed to their position on top of Carlisle's desk and the mess on the floor.

They both rose together, off the table, Edward offering his helping hand. They began to pick up the strewn objects on the floor and stacked all the papers that were randomly all over the place.

Bella didn't realize that it meant so much to Edward that their first time together should be perfect, special. She had never thought of it before, but now it struck her so fast, she didn't know how to handle the situation. Truthfully, she has never been in a situation where she actually wanted someone so much. _Needed _someone so intensely. Now she agreed with Edward, understanding the perspective of Edward's point.

"You're right." Bella said, the silence was somewhat awkward, until she broke it.

Edward looked at her. She smiled a comforting smile for him, letting him know that she understood.

"Patience is a virtue." Bella joked, but in actuality, it was the truth.

Edward smiled that crooked smile, but he understood.

They continued to clean up their mess, until Edward broke the silence.

"How much longer till we get married?" Edward asked.

"About a month."

He chuckled.

"Why?" she asked.

Bella curious smirk had Edward turning his face away. He seemed, embarrassed.

"Edward?" Bella bent her head to the side, trying to view his expression.

His smile was wide and Bella's mouth was open with shock.

"Shame on you, Edward Cullen!"

* * *

**Yes, for inquiring minds, Edward Cullen was thinking "dirty" thoughts! Haha. Don't forget to review! Thank you...**


	8. Destiny: Chapter 7

**Just so there's no confusion before you start this chapter. Jacob and his pack, which consists of Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Leah. Seth had just recently joined, due to the fact that the new vampire had been hanging around lately. Jacob is the Alpha and Embry is his right hand man. I forgot what you call that rank. Jacob is around the age of 25 with Embry and Quil, as Seth is a little younger and Sam, Leah, Jared, and Paul are older than 25. **

**I hope that cleared up any confusion that it caused.**

**

* * *

****Destiny: Chapter 7**

Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared ran into the forest, their breathing accompanied with heavy pants as they moved hastily. They followed the scent of Jacob and the unknown vampire that trailed throughout La Push's forest.

_Where is he? _Paul thought with irritation.

_Why hasn't he phased?_ Sam thought.

_He didn't want me to come. He said he didn't want my help when I found the scent of the vampire. _Quil mentioned.

_He doesn't want us to know what he's thinking, that's why. _Sam said.

More padded footsteps could be heard within a distance behind them. It gotten closer and the pack welcomed them with silent greetings.

_Hey guys!_ Seth greeted with excitedness in his tone of thoughts.

Leah had stayed silent. She had heard all their thoughts since she phased into a wolf. She listened intently and kept her thoughts to herself, for once.

_Why? That's not like him. _Quil thought, concerned at Jacob's odd behavior.

_Ego. _Leah thought.

Embry's wolf-like laugh sounded like a cough. They all had laughed at the stupid thought. Leah rolled her eyes and could feel anger rising.

_I knew I should've kept that to myself. _She said, mostly to herself.

_We would have heard it anyway, Leah. You know that. _Embry thought.

Anger still laced her veins, the blood starting to pump more fiercely that it already was. That's what came with the life of living as a werewolf, the heart beats faster than a human and their body heat was similar to a human fever. Leah picked up the pace and ran passed the others, wanting to be alone. She was thankful at the moment that she had been the fastest out of all of them. Jacob was maybe the only one that could keep up with her, sometimes.

_Where is she going? _Seth asked curiously.

_Just let her go. She's pissed. _Jared thought.

_Women. _Paul thought.

_Leah? Wait up!_ Seth thought, wondering if his sister would listen to him.

_Just give her some space, Seth. She needs to get it out of her system. _Jared thought.

_What she needs to do is just get over it, period. _Sam thought.

Leah had heard that, as the rest of the pack. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know why Sam would said something like that. Sam was tired of Leah's tantrums and quick rages of anger towards him, her acts of wrath for Sam imprinting on his cousin, Emily. Leah would never forgive Sam, even though it wasn't his choice to imprint on her cousin. Although, Sam had gotten to the point of tiring of her childish thoughts. Now he retaliated, saying things that would anger her even more than she would start out as. So, Seth was the only one to defend his sister. Jacob was the only other who was a little more understanding than the others. Now, the others just kept quiet. Leah snarled ferociously and tried to run faster ahead of them.

_Dammit Sam, why put more fuel into the fire? _Seth said, his tone snappy.

Leah's breath huffed, breathing out cold puffs of air as she exhaled from her panting. Her strides were quick and had an even pattern of steps, it was relaxing. Her paws softly beat against the soil on the ground and she could hear the crunching noises of small twigs and leaves that she stepped upon.

Leah's thoughts were empty as she concentrated on the view before her. The trees and the greenery, the darkening air of the forest as it was almost Twilight hour. The crook of the branches and boughs that reached up towards the sky, the different types of foliage that adorned every inch of the ground, the moss that had a earthy damp smell to it. Then a smell of a vampire lingering on the ground had her concentration broken.

_Jacob? _Leah thought. His scent was mixed with the vampire's and she followed the trail that led to them.

_What? Where's Jacob? _Quil asked Leah.

_Where are you, Leah? _Asked Jared.

_Just under a mile ahead of you. _Leah returned. _I don't see him, but I found a trail. He's with the vampire._

_In La Push? What the hell is wrong with him?! _

Paul's anger was beginning to get out of control and everyone could sense it from his own thoughts. Ferocious snarls echoed from the deepest part of his throat. Paul's lip lifted, exposing his glistening teeth and his ears flattened against his head. Gratefully, he had been phased into a wolf already.

_Save it, Paul. Let's get to Jacob first. _Sam warned Paul.

They moved faster, trying to catch up to the point of where Leah found his scent. The smell was getting stronger as they moved in closer. They parted until they were covering half a mile of ground, arriving to the point of where Leah found the trail and they followed all three, Leah's, Jacob's, and the unknown vampire.

_Leah, slow down, so we can…_

Before Embry could finish his sentence, Leah cut him off.

_Shh! _Leah hushed Embry quickly.

Leah could feel Embry's rage beginning to rise at the instant command to hush, but he had seen what Leah was viewing in her eyes. Jacob, with a smile on his face, in human form, standing very closely to the vampire that Quil had mentioned about earlier. The look in his eyes were odd. The way he was looking, observing, gazing at the vampire in front of him. And she was pretty, but nothing that Embry or any of the other wolves in the pack though was extraordinary.

_Oh crap. _Jared words broke the silence that was uncomfortable as they watched on the scene of Jacob and the vampire.

_What's wrong, Jared?_ Seth asked curiously.

_Don't you see what's going on? Why he didn't phase back? Look at the way he's looking at her._

It took a minute for anyone else to realize what Jared had meant. Leah, who had been joined a few seconds ago by the pack, was the one to think what no one else realized.

_A vampire? He imprinted on a vampire? _Leah said with a sneer.

Paul and Seth coughed in their wolf form, chuckling at the news.

_Houston, we have a problem. _Paul joked.

A few laughed at his joke, but Sam, Embry, and Leah could not laugh at a serious problem as this.

For generations, the blood of their ancestors had ran through their veins, to shape and shift them into the wolves that their grandfathers and great-grandfathers and before them had done. For one reason only, to protect their people. To safeguard all from the one enemy that threatened them for so many generations, vampires. What was the reason of this when their Alpha had imprinted on a creature they were suppose to kill?

_What are we going to do? _Seth, the youngest had asked.

_I don't know._ The thought did not come from just one lone person, the same exact thought had been on everyone's mind.

Leah observed as the vampire touched Jacob's face and his eyes softened. Was it envy? It was. Envy that Jacob had imprinted on his soul mate, in this case, his soulless mate. What a cruel joke life plays on you. This vampire might be soulless, but Jacob was still able to imprint with her.

One of the last to imprint, if she ever was to. Leah felt pathetic, like an outcast, a black sheep. From this moment, she hated her life. Feeling unblessed, like a freak. The others felt her envy and instantly felt pity.

_I don't want your damn charity, you jackasses. _She took off running without a thought.

_Leah! _Seth called out to his sister.

Leah ignored her brother and kept going without missing a stride. The crunching of leaves and twigs beneath her feet caught the woman vampire and Jacob's attention, their heads twisting quickly to recognize the wolves in the distance. Before Leah could completely disappear, the wolves felt Leah's pain and heartache, her view blurring from the tears that fell from her eyes. She phased back into a human, running naked through the forest, so that no one would have to go through what she was enduring right now. She wanted to suffer her own misery by herself, as the universe seemed to already given her that destiny of being alone.

_* * *_

Leah's sobs, while she ran away from the pack, were loud. Loud enough to catch the attention of Jacob and the Sephonie. Simultaneously, their heads turned towards the sobbing. They did not see Leah, but six other wolves, standing in a rigid stance, fierce expressions on all of them.

Jacob cursed and nodded his head in a twitch-like movement while he mouthed words of profanity.

"What's wrong?" Sephonie asked Jacob, never taking her cautious eyes off the wolf pack.

"They're here for you," Jacob paused for a second, "and for me. I…I'm sorry, but you stepped over the Quileute borders where vampires are forbidden. I wasn't thinking, now you're in potential danger."

Jacob tried to look into her hazel eyes, but she eyed his pack with her stance in a slight crouch.

"Are they going to hurt me?" Sephonie asked with a tone of distress. Sephonie was afraid.

"I won't let them hurt you." Jacob said, enclosing his hands over her arms, the heat of his flesh causing Sephonie to turn back to face him.

The heat itself was intense, blazing hot, but it did not bother Sephonie. The feel of his hands on her stone cold skin felt, oddly magnificent. She had seemed to be speechless as she eyed his hands on her arms, then moved back up to gaze into his eyes again.

"Okay?" Jacob said, after gaining her attention.

Sephonie could only nod. His touch had her wanting to touch his hot skin in return, curious about the elevated temperature of his glorious flesh. Fire and ice, coexisting together perfectly. A balance that did not cancel the other out, but made the toleration of each other's temperature equal.

"I have to phase back. Just stay here." Jacob's voice sounded more like business now. Not the soft, gentle tone he had used when he was conversing with her.

Sephonie nodded again. Jacob could tell that she was anxious. Awaiting any movement for attack and she would vanish like she had before. He would fight for that to not happen, he didn't want her to leave or lose sight of her. An overcoming feeling of grief would pain him inside. It was odd how he felt that strong for a vampire, especially one he has never seen before today.

Jacob walked back towards the pack and phased quickly into a wolf, his shoulders broad and high, demonstrating his status of Alpha was obvious as the others in the pack slightly lowered their heads. Sephonie watched this display and it had somewhat looked like they were bowing to Jacob.

_Jacob? What is she doing _here? _What are you thinking? _Embry asked with disbelief in his tone.

_Where's Leah?_

That was the only thing Jacob could ask, noticing her absence, and remembering her cries pulling his attention away from Sephonie for a second. Seth's thoughts were of sympathy and spoke to relay what had happened.

_She's upset. _Seth spoke.

_Why? What happened? _Jacob asked, curiously furrowing his furry wolf eyebrows.

_She saw you and that vampire, imprinting, and she ran off. But she was…it felt like jealousy. _Sam told him.

_Jealous?_ Jacob's surprise was obvious._ Wait…what? Imprinted?_ Jacob had to take a step forward, feeling he misunderstood what Sam had just said. _You imprinted on a vampire, man! _Paul chuckled.

Some of the wolves chuckled along with Paul, but the others, who were worried, kept their blank eyes out towards Jacob's face.

_That explains a lot. That explains everything_. Jacob thought to himself, the others knew better to respond.

_What are you going to do, Jake? _Quil asked.

_I don't know yet. But, I will take her out of the Quileute territory and explain to her where to go. Maybe the Cullens will be able to help._

_Are you serious?! You're going to trust those bloodsuckers?! _Paul exclaimed.

Jacob just eyed him a warning glance and Paul cowered, turning his head to the side and whimpered his apologies.

_Listen to me. I don't trust them as much as you do, Paul. But they might be the only ones to help me out in this matter. _Jacob spoke with seriousness.

_Did you ever think that she might be a killer? Feeding on humans only? Ever think of that? The Cullens will definitely won't be able to help her with that! They might get rid of her before we do. She's the reason why we're here now, why we're like this. _Embry told him.

Jacob never had that thought cross his mind. He was too…starry eyed. Now the Cullens would definitely be a priority first and a big benefit in his present situation.

_You need_ _to figure this out soon, Jacob, or the shit's gonna hit the fan. Just Be careful. _Jared said, unafraid to be so vulgar.

Jacob turned his head to look at the still cautious Sephonie. Her face was still beautiful even though it was full of anticipation and anxiousness. The pull was still there, his body fought against itself to bring himself towards her. Now he understood why he had felt like the world was like heaven, why everything seemed to fall in place, and why he felt like his world revolved around a vampire.


	9. Help: Chapter 8

**Help: Chapter 8 **

Bella, along with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie sat in the living room. Stacks of magazines, markers, pens, pads of paper, a laptop computer, and a tape measurer sat on the glass coffee table, crowding the top that not a gap of glass could be seen. Alice seemed to be frantic, taking Bella's measurements while Rosalie read a wedding magazine. Esme, as usual, was typing away on the computer.

Alice insistently kicked the men out of the house. Afraid that even if one of them saw anything of the planning of Bella and Edward's wedding, Edward would see it in their thoughts. She was not going to risk a mistake when she could prevent it.

"Okay, Bella, hold your arms out." The tape measurer in Alice's hand and waited for Bella to comply.

"It's going to be a strapless dress, Alice. Why do they need measurements of my arms?"

"I'm just being safe, in case they need it. So, be a good girl and hold your arms out." Alice beamed at Bella.

Bella sighed, noticing Rosalie's smirk while she read behind the magazine.

"It's not funny, Rosalie. You're next." Bella said with a straight face.

"Nope. Alice already has had my measurements since 1951." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh hush, Bella! I'll have your numbers forever, so this will be the first and last time." Alice, once again, smiled her famous beaming smile at Bella.

Bella was thankful for this. Relief was lifted off her shoulders and she endured the rest of Alice's task.

"Esme, her numbers are…" Alice repeated the numbers to Esme, one by one, which she typed into the computer.

After a few minutes of waiting, Esme's face lighted up from the responding beeping sound off the computer.

"Fantastic. We can go to Seattle on Saturday to try the dress on. Check the weather, Alice." Esme asked.

"I already knew you were going to ask that. It'll be raining." Alice spoke, her hands still busy, but on the coffee table now, searching for a certain magazine.

"Oh, great." Rosalie complained.

"Sun is not a good thing, Rose?" Alice, plopped her arms to her side, glaring at Rosalie.

"I just hate getting my hair wet." Rosalie whined, tossing the magazine against the glass table. It rattled as it landed on the heap of other magazines.

Esme's eyes tore away from the computer screen to give Rosalie a warning look at her.

Rosalie mouthed a "sorry", before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I haven't been to Seattle since…" Bella cut off.

The last time she went to Seattle was when she received her belongings at the airport after all the drama that happened with _Sunset_. Sometimes, these emotions brought either anger or hurt. It would take Bella along time to cope with the past.

Now thoughts of Edward crossed her mind. She said she wouldn't part with him again, but Alice's pushiness sent him away willingly. Though, she did understand his respect of not wanting to ruin something he felt was a memory to remember forever. A feeling in her gut, an empty feeling, was piercing her while she stood still as stone for Alice.

"You're done." Alice said quickly.

Bella had just stood there, zoning out, not paying attention. Alice waved a hand in front of her face.

"Bel-la…" Alice sang in a soprano melodic voice.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry. I was-" Bella was alerted.

"I know. Thinking of Edward. I said you're finished." Alice said.

"I wonder what they're doing." Rosalie asked, studying her perfect sculpted nails. "Ooo, I guess the trip to Seattle won't be a waste at all. The rain might be worth it. There's a pair of heels that would go perfect with my bridesmaid dress. I saw it in the magazine."

"The midnight blue strappy one?" Alice spoke, knowing and seeing what Rosalie was talking about.

"Yes!" Rosalie's smile was wide, her teeth flashing white.

"Wondering who are doing what? Did that make sense?" Bella asked, her hands shrugged with her palms up.

"Umm, I'm not sure, but I understood what you meant." Alice said.

"Our men." Rosalie responded to Bella's question.

"I sent them hunting." Alice said.

"Oh, but Edward had gone hunting already." Bella mentioned.

"Yes, I was with him, remember? But we didn't feed. We came across that nomad vampire." Alice said.

Alice was right. Edward had gone hunting while she was at Charlie's house and the complication of an unknown vampire strayed him, Alice, and Jasper from their reason of being in the forest in the first place.

The sounds of a heartbeat was coming closer and they all heard it. Rosalie was the first to turn her head in the direction of the sound of a rapid heartbeat. They had all sensed the heartbeat and the scent of another vampire, one scent that Alice immediately recognized, but Rosalie had been the first one to react.

"Vampire…" Alice spoke.

"...and Jacob" Bella finished. She recognize the stench of his wolfy presence anywhere. "What is he doing here?"

Bella walked to the front door and opened it to see Jacob and Sephonie walking upstairs to the front porch. The memory of their last conversation had her anger and irritation rising quickly. Jacob had left in bad terms and Bella in bad temper. If Jasper was here, he would have to calm her.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here." Bella said, with her arms folded across her chest.

Rosalie mirrored Bella's arms and glared at both the stranger vampire and Jacob. Esme spoke before anything escalated into a squabble that she didn't want to happen in her house.

"Welcome to our home, Jacob. I'm Esme, this is Rosalie, Alice, and of course you know Bella." Esme said, eyeing each one of the girls while she introduced them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes while standing behind Bella. Esme caught her rude gesture and shot her another warning glance, but Rosalie kept her angry scowl upon her face. Her eyes darted at Jacob, narrowing as Jacob challenged her with a scowl of his own.

"He has no business being here, Esme." Bella's voice was dripping with bitterness.

Esme ignored Bella's rude comments and tried to invite Sephonie and Jacob to come in. Rosalie and Bella did not move from their spot, making sure they knew they were not welcome, even though Esme stated that they were.

"No thank, Mrs. Cullen. I had come to ask for your help, actually. I have nowhere else to go and you were the only ones that could help me." Jacob said, politely. The anxious vampire hid behind Jacob, feeling intimidated by the females that were glowering at her.

"What can we do?" Esme spoke.

The others fumed as Alice looked at Jacob and Sephonie with curiosity that had her expression full of frustration.

"Nothing." Rosalie mentioned.

"Rosalie." Esme warned again.

"She's right, Esme. Nothing." Bella repeated Rosalie's answer.

"Bella. Please, I wouldn't be here if I really needed your help." Jacob pleaded.

Bella, at this point, was livid, letting her growl become apparent. Wasn't he the one that said they shouldn't be friends? This was ludicrous if he thought he could ask for help when he stated that he disliked vampires.

"Hypocrite! Leave, now! Don't run to me, or us, when you need help. Why did I think we could be friends when you hate them so much. What in the world did they do to you? This family follows your treaty and you treat them like…I'm not even going to say it."

Bella exploded. She moved forward and spat her angry words. Jacob and the vampire backed up while Bella forwarded toward them, this is what Bella wanted.

Sephonie, who had been afraid of confrontation, especially from other vampires, cloaked herself after Bella raised her voice and spoke her words.

Alice gasped as she disappeared and the others looked on with shock intently pasted on their faces.

"Oh my." Esme said.

"Look what you've done, Bella! You scared her off! How am I suppose to find her now?"

Jacob said, defeated, his hands up in the air.

"I'm here, Jacob." Sephonie said, but still, no one could see her.

"That's amazing." Alice said. "I can't even sense her."

The surprise had shook Bella out of her anger and her eyes studied the front of the porch, searching for the voice that spoke from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Jacob asked, his head turning in different directions, looking for the direction of Sephonie's voice.

"I'm right in front of you."

Sephonie spoke and she touched his face. Jacob stilled and experienced a tingling sensation on his cheek as her hand traced his jaw line. Bella watched the reaction of Jacob and noticed that that was how Edward would react when she had done the same thing.

"Oh my gawd. You're in love with her." Bella said, another wave of shock rushing over her.

"Am I? I don't know, I just know I imprinted with her." Jacob said, his voice soft and gentle. Sephonie's fingers were still tracing random patterns against his skin. From Bella's eyes, his looked very dorky standing there with a lovestruck grin on his lips.

"There's no need to be afraid, uhh, I don't know your name." Alice asked politely, speaking to Sephonie. Trying to sound calm.

"Sephonie." she responded.

"Sephonie." Jacob repeated her name, almost a whisper.

"Imprinted?" Rosalie asked curiously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes. Imprinting, in other words, is finding your soul mate." Jacob said. "Almost everyone in my pack has imprinted. When you imprint, there's an invisible type of force that pulls you to that person. Like invisible cable wires that attaches you two and the moment you see that person, the reason why you're on this earth is because of this person, everything is perfect."

It had sounded corny hearing it from a man, but the way Jacob's eyes were closed and speaking with such wistfulness in his voice, they all knew it was true.

"Is that why you want our help? Because you are obsessed with a vampire you just met?" Bella spat. "Ridiculous!"

Something just didn't feel right. Instincts that something was wrong now tugged and nagged at her gut. Bella felt that Sephonie was hiding something. It was no use to rely on Alice, her power seemed to be in a rut. The fact, also, that Sephonie was a strange vampire who fed on humans was a danger and that made Bella feel uncomfortable.

"You don't even know her, you don't know where she came from, and she probably has a different preference of blood than we do." Bella made sense and it Jacob like a rock.

Sephonie was still invisible. The truth would soon be out about her and she was thinking about what she needed to do. Jacob had distracted her ever since she laid eyes on him. Now that she was here, what was she going to do? Sephonie uncloaked herself and release her caressing hand from Jacob's face. He seemed to go back to normal instead of a daydreaming trance he was in.

"She's right, Sephonie. There are questions that need to be answered or this could never work." Jacob said.

"Yes. I believe I must knowledge you of where I located from." Sephonie said, lowering her head to the ground, as if she was ashamed.

"Where did you come from?" Esme asked soothingly as possible.

Everyone stood by and waited her answer. Sephonie hesitated, hoping that her answer would not spark another confrontation.

"Italy."

One word and it had sent each of the vampires on edge. Jacob rooted his feet apart and moved slightly to block Sephonie from the Cullens and Bella's view. Esme, who had been polite and kind from the beginning, was now letting a low rumble of a growl emanate from her throat. Rosalie crouched and Alice gasped. Bella was the only one that reacted to everyone else's reaction, studying everyone's expression of anxiousness. This was the moment she felt that adrenaline that usually tugged at her insides to take over and put her on alert. Although, she had no idea why Sephonie's answer was such a blow.

Jacob had been the other person to not react to this answer.

"You've come a long way, Sephonie." Alice stated. "Volterra?"

Sephonie didn't answer, but the look on her face was an answer enough for the Cullens.

"What are you doing here in the United States?" Esme asked.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Alice froze, her eyes becoming blank, as she was staring at nothing. Esme and Bella went to her side, while Rosalie scowled at Jacob and Sephonie.

"They're looking for you."

It was Sephonie's turn to gasp. It sounded broken as the inhale of air filled her lungs. Jasper didn't need to be there to know that Sephonie was afraid.

"They know you left, they take it as abandonment." Alice continued.

"Who's looking for her?" Jacob asked. He had no idea what was going on, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable putting Sephonie under the spotlight.

"She's hiding." Edward's voice came from behind them, inside the house.

Behind Edward stood Jasper, Emmett towering over all of them, and Carlisle with a look of disbelief.

"Edward." Bella mentioned his name, glad to know that he was back.

Sephonie eyes moved towards Edward. Her secret was out. She was hiding from the Volturi, coming to America to find what she's never had, and she hoped that Demetri has not found any trace of her yet. Jasper went to Alice's side and held her after her vision faded into nothingness.

"She's hiding from who? What is it with Italy?" Jacob asked.

Bella had been curious also. She had no idea what was happening and everything seemed very confusing.

"I never told you about the Volturi, Bella. Maybe we should come inside and go to the library. Jacob needs to be there." Edward said.

Edward had learned so much from reading Jacob and Sephonie's mind. Sephonie had not paid attention to their arrival from behind the house and she was not attentive to using her invisibility power. He had learned that Jacob imprinted on Sephonie, dismissing the fact that she was a vampire who fed on human blood, acting upon himself to come to them for help. Hoping there was some way she could stay with them, the Cullens, as she was not allowed in La Push.

Sephonie's thoughts was a lot to take in. She left Volturi, unhappy but scared. Her cloaking power enabled her to escape Italy altogether and end up in Canada. Her roaming had led her to Forks eventually and the imprinting power that Jacob spoke of, had her wandering to stop.

Jacob had despised vampires, even Bella, an old family friend, but it had changed when he met Sephonie. Jacob's thoughts were unorganized, jumping from emotion, anger, curiousness, so many that it was irritating Edward. It was also irritating Jasper as he felt everything that Jacob was letting him feel.

"Are they looking for me?" Sephonie asked Alice while they climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"I couldn't see. It's just fast flickers of images" Alice responded.

Edward watched the images in Alice's head couldn't decipher what they meant also. The door to the library opened and Sephonie studied the wide room. She saw a rather large painting that took half of the wall and eyed the artwork. The images looked very familiar and she walked to it. She recognized the scene of Volterra and the three old men. There was a blonde younger man who stood beside them, but Sephonie did not recognize him at all.

"That's Carlisle." Edward spoke, answering her thought.

"Carlisle?" Sephonie said, looking at Edward.

"Yes. I was with them for a time in Italy." Carlisle spoke up. "Everyone here knows of the Volturi and how they influence our world, except for Bella and Jacob. Bella was just changed two years ago by Edward, so she does not know much about them. Jacob is a werewolf, but now he is associated with you, Sephonie, and he needs to know as much about them as any vampire should."

Jacob angry scowl towards Bella was obvious, after Carlisle let it slip that Edward was the one to change Bella. The lie that Bella told Jacob had just put the Cullens in possible danger. But Bella held Edward's hand, joyful that she was with her beloved again. Edward squeezed her hand gently but lowered his head, unhappy with his uncontrollable urges from a long time ago that put his family in danger.

"The Volturi is somewhat a royal family that consists of three ancient vampires: Aro, Caius, & Marcus. I had settled with them for a time, but decided to go on my own, refusing to kill anymore innocent people for their blood. The Volturi are an organized coven, having a guard with many gifted vampires, or powers if you will. They enforce our laws as vampires, making sure that our existence is never exposed to the humans." Carlisle told the story.

"What do you have to do with it?" Jacob asked Sephonie.

"I was in the guard," her voice was low.

"You must be very important if they are searching for you, my dear." Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Sephonie's quiet voice answered.

"Her power is unbelievably incredible, for what the Volturi believe, she is able to vanish and there is no trace of her anywhere. Alice cannot see her and I cannot read her mind."

It took a while for Edward to figure it out. It had bothered him, and Alice also, after he first encountered her and couldn't find her thoughts anywhere.

"You are very frustrating!" Alice said wide eyed. She seemed as perky and chipper as always, never letting the situation get her down or angry.

"You can read her mind right now?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded.

"I wonder if my gift works on her when she's invisible." Bella asked. "Or Jasper's. "

Curiosity and excitement had Carlisle smiling. "This would be a great experiment to test! But of right now, we need to help Sephonie."

"What could we do?" Emmett asked.

"She needs to hunt only animals." Edward said.

"Animals?" Sephonie asked, her curiousness started to get her, as she peeked from behind Jacob again.

"You'll be able to stay here, Sephonie, and we could hunt together." Jacob turned to take her hands in his.

"She doesn't know about the treaty." Edward said again, reading Sephonie's thoughts to why she needed to feed on only animal's blood.

"The Quileute tribe, which is what I am from, has a treaty that has been standing for many generations since my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black. No vampires are to bite a human as long as they live here in Forks. If it is broken, vampires are to leave or suffer tragic consequences. My pack will not wait for them to leave." Jacob said, eyeing Edward. "So, the Cullens only feed on animals to stay here. Which you must do too, Sephonie, if you want to stay with me."

"I do. I want to be with you." Sephonie said, caressing his strong muscular arm.

This is what Sephonie has been searching for, for almost all her life. A love that would sweep her off her feet, with someone who felt the same way about her. Jacob was that someone and this imprinting had been a beautiful miracle that destiny put in her path.

"I've been waiting for you." Sephonie spoke.

Bella felt like it was dejavu all over again. It was like her life with Edward playing on repeat in front of her. She turned her head to look at their joined hands and then to look up into his beautiful face. She smiled and he returned his crooked smile, picking up their hands to kiss her fingertips.

"We'll help you." Bella said, never taking her eyes off her fiance.

Shock filled Jacob and he couldn't help but stare at her with astonishment.

"Are you serious? Why?" Jacob said, incredulously again.

"Because I know what it feels like to be torn away from the person who is your everything. The reason why you exist." Bella said, her eyes never releasing Edward's gaze.

Edward could feel himself melt in Bella's eyes. She was an amazing being with a heart so big to help someone like Jacob. He felt so lucky to ever have found her. Maybe there was a God.

"Bella! Thank you!" Jacob was so grateful that he couldn't help but scoop her up and circle her around the room.

Esme giggled as Carlisle smiled happily for them.

"Put me down, you goof! You stink!" Bella exclaimed.

Jacob put her down and wrinkled his nose also. "Likewise."

"I'm going to have to throw these clothes away. I'll never get the smell off of them." Bella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I got too excited." Jacob said, with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Alice just squealed in delight. Edward read her thrilled thoughts of a shopping trip with Bella. He rolled his eyes. Bella didn't miss it.

"Yay! Shopping!" Alice squeaked.

"Oh no." Bella whined.

"I believe we have priorities set here, Alice. Before we do anything else, let's show her where she can hunt." Carlisle interrupted Alice's excited bantering.

Sephonie smiled shyly with some sort of nervousness in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Esme comforted Sephonie, "we'll all help you."

"Thank you. Thank you all very much." Sephonie thanked them nodding her head.

Jacob sauntered over to Sephonie and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards Forks forest.


	10. I Promise: Chapter 9

**I Promise: Chapter 9 **

Inhaling deeply was useless. There was no scent anywhere to distinguish any clues of the vampire. His eyes analyzed every inch of Volterra castle, ever plant, every floor, every path, _everything_ that would lead to Sephonie. A frustrated expel of breath rushed out of Demetri's mouth and he narrowed his eyes, his blood red eyes fuming with anger. He found nothing and he was infuriated. Sephonie was the only vampire he knew that he could never track down, after she had used her power.

Demetri had thought Aro, Marcus, and Caius geniuses to find a vampire with such tremendous powers as Sephonie's, but it had backfired on them. Now there was no way of anyone tracking her down. They lost a commodity and it would hurt them in the future, when she would come to good use.

Picking up a small stone off the ground, he flung it in frustration across the courtyard of the castle, growling fiercely, and it pierced a hole the size of the stone into the brick wall. The sound of its speed whizzing by had caught every vampire's attention and they turned to eye the commotion. Their eyes rested on Demetri, who huffed uncontrollably to himself.

"What are you looking at?!" Demetri scowled at the inquisitive vampires. His massive frame was intimidating enough and it had them turning away, as nothing had happened.

"My dear Demetri, what troubles you so?" Aro had ambled his way to Demetri's side, his other guards, plus Renata, his shield, was directly behind him. Their robes flowed along with their ghostly movements toward him.

Demetri had a tense expression upon his face, the muscles of his jaw set rigidly, and a look with such venom, it would scare a human. He was quiet with no response and Aro spoke to ask a question.

"Must I acquire justification in another direction?" Aro held up his hand inviting Demetri to communicate with him through his memories.

Demetri knew better than to make Aro wait and moved his hand to touch Aro's.

"Aah. It is inferential why she frustrates you, as she has frustrated I and my brothers. But no fret, we will find her." Aro waved his hand nonchalantly, after breaking contact with Demetri's much bigger hand. It had seemed as if it didn't bother Aro at all that Sephonie had disappeared.

"Continue." Aro smiled, his teeth peeking behind his thin pasty lips. It was a command for Demetri to proceed with his tracking. Aro walked away with his guards and Renata following closely behind him. Their backs faced Demetri, their faces disappearing from his view. Demetri lips lifted and curled with annoyance.

His head lowered and Demetri fought the growl that wanted to escape his throat. He quieted the rumbling that started to vibrate stronger with every second. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let the anger control him, but let no sound break his concentration. He would use this anger to focus on his investigation, let it guide him.

The breeze picked up slightly around him, causing a small vortex of breeze to swirl behind him, faltering to his right. Demetri had thought maybe the wind licking at the bottom of his robe would divert his attention from his anger, but in fact, it had been worth the trouble of his anger to rise and almost explode. He caught a hint of Sephonie's scent idling slightly in the air. After opening his eyes abruptly, he had caught something he would have missed if he had walked away just a second sooner. If he had calmed, he would have directed his path to another part of the castle to search for any vital clue of Sephonie's scent. Dancing against the ground was a curly strand of hair. A piece of Sephonie that she had left behind.

Sephonie's power was something more than just disappearing and leaving her untraceable. Appearing and reappearing in one proximity consistently would leave her scent to linger. It would be simple to trace her. But her power had also the power to erase _any _scent of her, after a certain amount of time. A few days of her scent not present anywhere and it would be like she never existed at all. Demetri understood how her power had worked, after being infatuated with her since the day she joined the guard. Within secret, he knew everything about her: her past, her favorite type of blood from human when she fed, how she never preferred humans with medical conditions (as it seemed to taint their blood), the feeling of consuming guilt after killing them, how long her power would last. He had been confident with himself that he was substantially knowledgeable how extensive her powers could be.

Now, with this miniscule, but essential clue, he would be able to trace her, to an extent. It had depended how far her scent would take him and what type of direction it would lead him to.

Demetri picked up the strand and eyed it like it was a magnificent gem. A rush of elation filled every pore of his stone body and he let it overwhelm him. A gratifying smile lifted his lips. Twirling the strand around his finger, he lifted it up to his nose and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Now with the memory of it, he turned his head to where the scent had came from. The breeze dying down to a standstill, Demetri followed the scent to the doors of the castle courtyard, which led him to the front steps of Volterra castle.

Feeling he had a lead to Sephonie, he walked towards the street of Volterra, the hood of his dark cloak shadowing his face. Underneath the hood, his features contorted into a devilish grin.

* * *

The Cullens, Bella, Jacob, & Sephonie climbed upward on the inclination of a hill that lead to the peak of tallest mountains of Forks forest. They ceased just before they reached the crest, where the mountain of rock went straight up. The Cullens turned to view most of the forestry before them, absorbing the beautiful green view in front of them. The sun was beginning towards the horizon, but was still bright.

"It's almost dusk." Jacob spoke.

"Twilight." Edward murmured.

A charge of an electric like shock ran through Bella's body when Edward circled his arms around her waist, his cheek resting against her temple. The contact of their skin was a like a lightning bolt zinging inside of them in an odd manner, but it didn't bother them. They had gotten used to it and they always looked for it when they touched. A crooked smile lifted the corner of his lips as they both watched the colors of the sky change. Bella felt the movement of his cheek and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent she could never get enough of.

"And for dinner," Emmett tried to imitate a French accent, "we have bear, elk, cougar, and deer. Our special tonight is moose."

A wave of laughter echoed off the trees and mountain ridge at Emmett's joke and his failing attempt to sound French.

"Hey, so I failed French in high school." Emmett shrugged his shoulders, then chuckled afterwards.

Sephonie had never seen an assemblage of vampires so comfortable with each other and carefree. She was actually happy, even in the short span of time she had been in Forks, and had known the Cullens, and from the moment she met Jacob.

Jacob phased into his wolf form long ago and stood still as a statue, looking out over the stretch of forest below them. The treetops were different shades of green that Sephonie never knew existed. It was beautiful and she was glad to ever have the opportunity to see it.

Jacob turned his head to look at Sephonie, then motioned his head out to the forest, urging her to come along with him.

"He asks you to follow him." Edward spoke Jacob's thoughts.

Sephonie's smile vanished as nervousness seemed to come over her and she nodded hesitantly. She had never hunted before, she never had a reason to. The Volturi always had humans delivered to her feet: who had been crying, begging, whimpering, screaming for their life. Images of different faces filled her memories and Edward saw them, one by one. It bothered him and he flinched his head to the side from what he saw from her head.

"Please, stop." Edward asked politely, closing his eyes trying to block out her images, with a little ice to his tone.

"I'm sorry." Sephonie lowered her head, ashamed. "I know that you disagree with the way I have lived like for the past 20 years, but that's all I have seen since then. I had not known there was an alternative lifestyle till now. And I want to learn to live like that, without hurting anymore." Sephonie spoke, with hurt in her voice.

"You don't want to…kill anymore." Edward hesitated on the word kill.

Sephonie's features contorted into a worried "V" between her eyebrows from the mention of the word.

"Yes," she murmured.

Esme placed her hand on Sephonie's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"No worries, my dear. You've made the right decision to turn your ways for the better and we're here to help you, any way we can offer."

If vampires could cry, Sephonie would have thankful tears that would fall from her tearless eyes. Instead, she inhaled a sharp gasp, simulating as a sob. Jacob, feeling sympathetic for Sephonie, whimpered and stepped to her side, nuzzling his head under her arm until her hand instinctively went to the crown of his head. Sephonie placed her hand there, letting it fall back until it was between his shoulder blades. The soft thick fur felt so inviting and she buried her fingers deep into it until she could feel the scorching heat of his body.

Everyone watched the display of affection, when Jasper flinched suddenly at the change of mood in Sephonie. He watched her carefully and noticed how her form went rigid and a lust of hunger immediately exploded from her. He crouched and lunged for Sephonie. Edward, reading Jasper's intention, and reading Sephonie's realization, had lurched forward also, helping Jasper hold Sephonie, who was now crouching with her teeth exposed viciously. She hissed at something that was out in the forest and Jacob turned to growl at Edward and Jasper, whose vice grips held her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett inquisitive face was obvious that he had no idea what was going on.

No one had known what was going on, except for Edward and Sephonie. Jasper felt the feeling of Sephonie's lust and acted instinctively on it. Confused expressions crossed everyone's faces except for Jacob's angry contortion on his wolfy face.

"She sensed a human." Edward mentioned.

It caused Jacob to relax his face and step back from shock. The rest of the family had sniffed the air and had sensed nothing, until Rosalie took a step forward towards Sephonie, Edward, and Jacob, and had the burning ache in her throat appear.

"It's true. There's a human out there. Probably hunting or something." Rosalie mentioned.

"It _is _bear season." Of course, Emmett would know.

"You have to fight the urge, Sephonie." Carlisle said, with a strictness in his tone.

She tried to fight the firm grips holding her arms and pulled forward towards the alluring smell of human blood. Jacob moved closer, using his shoulders to push her back. He exerted the force to move her back, but it had been no use. Her vampire strength was no match for Jacob, unless he had used full force of a tackle against her.

Thinking quickly, Bella moved to face her and pierced her yellow eyes on Sephonie, causing her to freeze quickly into a statue. Jasper and Edward let go of her arms after a moment of knowing she was under Bella's spell, trusting it completely. Jacob was still attempting to push her back, shoving his full body weight into her chest, not noticing she was frozen from Bella's trance.

"Jacob, she'll be alright. I promise." Bella promised.

Bella petted Jake's muzzle, trying to lull him into a calm. Jasper could feel the worry coming off of him, along with the panic of the other family members, and manipulated their emotions to put their minds at peace. Bella eyed Jasper a thankful glance and he grinned back with a nod.

Bella looked into Sephonie's eyes again and spoke words that Sephonie could not refuse.

"Sephonie, there is a human out there in the forest and you are NOT to hurt them. If there are any humans out there in the forest tonight, you are NOT going to touch, scratch, bite, or kill any of them. You are going to fight the urge leave us to attack that human and stay with us until we say so." Bella stared deeply into her eyes, exchanging from Sephonie's left to right eye. "Believe me, you'll be thankful that you didn't do it." Bella's voice was softer and less aggressive now.

Bella touched her shoulder and Sephonie instantly gasped from confusion, stumbling backwards away from Bella, right into Alice. Alice and Carlisle caught her and held her as she quivered in terror. Bella's yellow eyes had horrified her, enabling her to move, and it scared Sephonie.

"How-how did you do that?!" Sephonie stammered.

"Just like you have the gift to _vanish_, Alice has the gift of seeing the _future_, Jasper's gift to _manipulate_ and _conjure emotions, _and Edward's gift of _mind reading..._" Carlisle started.

"...except for Bella's..." Alice interrupted, Edward smiled.

"…Bella has the gift of _trance_, along with additional characteristics of _command._" Carlisle finished.

**(A/N: Explanation of Bella's power in this story is explained in Mistake Gone Right, but will be also explained for readers who have not read it, at the end of the chapter.)**

"I've never seen _anything_ like that before!" Sephonie looked at the ground, thinking to herself, flickering through the faces of the members of the Volturi guard who had powers. Edward growled at her next thought and Sephonie's eyes flashed upwards into his.

"It's true. Be forewarned, they will want you, Bell, as they wanted me, for my unique power." Sephonie said, knowing Edward had read her thought that made him angry.

"What is she talking about, Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes turning to him now.

Edward refused to respond. He didn't want to think about it. It would kill him if it ever happened.

"Edward, tell me now. Or you can stand here all night." Bella threatened.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and procrastinated the thought of being frozen still till tomorrow or telling her the thoughts that came from Sephonie. Would it be worth staying out in the forest alone, without Bella in his arms for one full night?

No.

"The Volturi." Edward spoke.

"If they find me, they'll find you, and they'll-" Sephonie rushed in panic.

"Stop it!" Edward's tone was fierce.

"Edward." Esme's motherly voice spoke aloud.

"No! No. That will never happen!" Edward said, stepping quickly in front of Sephonie, his eyes full of anger, his hands fisted to his sides tightly.

Sephonie cowered, leaning into Carlisle and Alice. Jasper felt him about to explode into a panic, mixed with fury. He pushed his calmness into him and Edward shook his head, trying to shake it off of himself.

_Calm down, Edward. You're scaring Bella. _Jasper thought.

Edward's eyes were instantly perturbed and he whirled his head to look into Bella's own worried eyes. He studied his lovely, perfect fiancé's face and cursed to himself silently for putting that expression upon hers.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked softly.

Bella knew it had to been very bad if he acted in such a manner. She walked to Edward and put her arms around him, placing her forehead against his chin. Edward couldn't help but crush her into him, never wanting to let go.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Bella asked.

Bella could feel Edward's head shaking no, which had only been proof that it was bad. Bella closed her eyes and whispered.

"Tell me, my love, please?"

Edward hesitated before he began to tell her.

"They'll take you. They'll take you from me. Using you for your powers to get what they want. Forcing you somehow to join their guard and you'll hate yourself for becoming a monster." Edward voice broke from the thought of Bella being ripped from his heart.

"Never, Edward. Nothing can _ever _separate us." Bella spoke to him smoothly. "I promise."

Sephonie breathed in and out heavily, scared of the eyes that pierced at her, when Edward aggressively spoke angry words at her. The reaction of her thought from Edward was shocking. She obviously could feel the unfathomable, unconditional love that they shared with each other. Envious of their connection together, Sephonie looked at Jacob.

He was sitting, looking at the now setting sun beyond the horizon. Sephonie hoped it would be as deep and strong as Edward and Bella's. Craving for it. The pull, that never disintegrated, was still tugging at her to be close to Jacob. But instead, she watched Jacob admire the sunset.

Until Sephonie changed her ways and the problem of the Volturi would pass, then she could be with Jacob like she had always dreamed of. She would be able to have that connection with him as Edward and Bella had. A relationship, a love, a marriage. Sephonie slumped and lowered herself to the ground. Her breathing had slowed to a normal pace and she hugged herself. Sephonie lifted her eyes once more toward the sun almost disappearing beyond the mountains, behind the forest of trees.

Twilight was very near, as Edward had mentioned earlier.

Sephonie thought to herself a vow that she would swore herself to follow.

_I'll change, Jacob. I promise. _

* * *

**A/N: With Bella's power, she is able to mesmerize people into a trance, freezing them in their spot. They are not able to move until she makes contact of any part of their skin. Her eyes turn into an opalescent fiery yellow when she pierces her power into effect. It only works on one person at a time. Her mind still has a shield from specific vampires who can't use their power on her: Edward, Jane, Aro, etc. She also can command who she trances whatever she commands them to do and they **_**have **_**to comply, in other words, they can't ignore it. **

**If you got any questions, leave me a message or review! **


	11. Extensive Power: Chapter 10

**Extensive Power: Chapter 10**

Clear, blue water trickled, playing a rhapsody of tinkling notes. The tune seemed quite charming against any ears that heard the trickle. The cool flowing water over the stream was tantalizing to the tongues that lapped at it at the edge of the stream. It quenched the thirst of the deer that stood tranquilly by the stream.

The vampires stalked, watching the deer alongside the stream drinking the water to their heart's content. A few of the collection of vampires needed their thirst quenched. The steady, calming beating of the mammal's hearts began to tug a familiar pang of pain at the back of their throats.

Hazel eyes closed and focused on the heartbeat that stood out as the strongest among the three deer. The scent of their blood was appetizing, as she has not fed for three excruciating weeks. Letting instincts take over, she opened her eyes, and everything seemed to change in an instant. It was as if the motion she moved was slow, but in reality, it had been extremely quick. The ground beneath her passed rapidly as she ran in a crouched manner toward the animals.

Beside her was the gigantic wolf, running at the pace she moved, hunting along with her. Jacob looked at her and they both exchanged a look with each other that seemed private between them. The look faltered her step for half a second, but it picked up again, as the lust for blood annoyed her throat again.

Now, they slowed, to a creep, concentrating on their prey. The heartbeat that Sephonie focused on, started to beat faster, as the deer noticed their presence. Her target leaped into the air, turning quickly to run away. Sephonie moved to attack, but only would end up with empty hands, as the deer leapt into the opposite direction. She attempted a few more tries to attack, still ending with the same conclusion.

Her thoughts were full of frustration and she stopped to angrily scowl at the escaping deer. Edward read them as she cursed in Italian in her head. He and Bella watched the deer run farther away from her, then suddenly witnessed Sephonie use her gift to vanish from her spot.

"She's never hunted before." Edward mentioned for anyone who was curious to hear.

"She'll learn." Jasper said.

"She'll have to, if she wants to stay with that mongrel. But why? His odor is foul!" Rosalie's tone was of disgust.

Jacob had heard her comment from afar with his fantastic hearing and turned to gawk at her, displaying his bright white teeth.

"Get over it, you flea motel." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward laughed at Jacob's comment towards her.

"What? Edward, what did he say?" Rosalie looked at Edward, wondering with desperation.

"He called you an disgusting parasite with an attitude of a has-been diva." Edward said with a smile on his face.

Emmett bellowed his laughter, it echoing into the forest, causing the birds in the treetops to fly off from surprise. When he saw Rosalie's face scowling at him with anger, he pressed his lips together, trying to let any noise escape his mouth. Rosalie turned back to Jacob and murmured under her breath, even though she knew he could hear, "Stupid mutt."

"Look!" Alice pointed towards the deer that stumbled to the ground. "She got it."

They all watched as the deer awkwardly offered its neck to an entity that no one could see. It screeched trying to fight for its life, kicking hard at the ground, spraying dirt into the air. Finally, its body went slump and its head bent in a very oddly manner and in misdirection of what it should usually bend at.

Edward spoke in verbatim of what Sephonie thought of her first experience of blood of an animal.

"It's…not bad, but not very good either."

Jasper felt her emotions turn from frustration, in the beginning of her hunt, to determination, to happiness, then proudness. Fortunately, that seemed to be a rather good thing, when it came to a vampire who fed on human most of their time as a vampire, transitioning to feeding on animals. Jasper remembers how his new diet was not enjoyable at the beginning. It took so long for him to just be content with it, knowing it was something important to Alice. Although, killing an animal was completely simple and easier on his mentality, knowing he didn't feel their desperation or panic from his intention of killing them.

"She's happy?" Edward mentioned, looking at Jasper, to make his assumptions correct.

Jasper nodded, noting Edward that he was right.

"She could live like this, she says. No overwhelming guilt like she always felt after taking a person's life." Edward said with a small grin on his face.

Sephonie made herself appear and Jacob trotted to her side. She caressed at the fur on his muzzle while he closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of her gentle, loving hands.

It was yards that distanced Sephonie with Jacob with the others, but Edward spoke in a volume he knew that they would both hear anyway.

"Sephonie." Edward called to her.

"Yes?" she murmured, her hand still on Jacob's muzzle.

"He wants to know if you want to hunt again." Edward said.

"I am," she responded.

Jacob led Sephonie to another direction away from the rest of the Cullens & Bella.

"They want their privacy." Edward mentioned for the others.

"Will it be safe?" Carlisle asked. He had looked at Alice for confirmation, but Alice just shrugged with a dispirited expression.

"I…I can't see. I'm sorry." Alice lowered her head with disappointment, whispering her last sentence.

Jasper came to her side, as always, comforting her sadness, caressing her face with his strong hands. Alice looked up with her caramel colored eyes to the creature that she fell assuredly and deeply in love with. He was always the person who was able to cheer her up from any depression she ever felt, as long as he was with her. Jasper whispered comforting and encouraging words to his beloved wife and a slow smile appeared as she pushed a stray blond hair that blocked the view of his wonderful eyes.

They ended their somewhat private encounter with a kiss that lingered, until Emmett cleared his throat to remind them they were not alone.

"Shut it, Emmett." Jasper said.

"But…" Emmett started.

"Maybe you and Rosalie should go venture somewhere else to hunt." Esme suggested.

"We'll go." Jasper said.

Without a word or waiting for a response from anyone else, Jasper and Alice walked to an unknown location, hand in hand.

"Poor Alice." Bella said.

"She'll be alright." Edward said, watching them from afar, his eyebrows bending into a concerned expression.

"I hope so." Bella finished.

Bella watched them till they were a tiny figure far off in the distance, finally disappearing behind trees. She had noticed that Edward moved closer to her with such silence. Then Bella squealed, surprising Esme and Rosalie to jump from Bella's squeak. They turned to see Edward heaving her upwards into his arms in a playful manner. A playful smile broke upon his face as cocked her head back, laughing loudly

"We're going off on our own path, too. We'll see you at home later." Edward set Bella down after giving her a quick kiss upon her lips.

Bella waved everyone a quick bye and they took their leave. Bella took off, leaving Edward to chase after her. They could hear Bella giggling with delight as Edward picked up by the waist and swung her around. Esme smiled, thankful that her son was completely happy, as was Bella.

* * *

Images of Sephonie's faced flashed in their minds and they had proof that she was able to feed upon animals blood. Now witnesses to a promise that she will forever keep, was being brought forth, as she drained a mountain lion at this very moment, her lips clean of any blood. From now on, she would follow on Jacob's request and would be able to stay with him. It was still uncomfortable for the wolf pack to live with this big change in their life, but Jacob was their Alpha and he had imprinted. There was no changing that.

Jacob had ignored everyone's comments and emotions as he hunted with Sephonie. He pushed their voices away till it was just noise in the back of his mind until he was done hunting. Then he would phase back, to erase the voices and thoughts that had distracted him slightly from his precious time with Sephonie.

Sephonie fed on mountain lion, deciding that it was very satiating for the time being, and Jacob fed on a deer carcass he attacked. They were both content and Jacob had phased back into his human form to speak with Sephonie.

"Thank you, Sephonie." Jacob said, taking her hand into his.

He couldn't fight the urge to pull it up to his face, resting the back of her hand against his hot cheek. Sephonie could feel his blood rush through his veins, his heart pace picking up speedily than it already beaten.

"No. Thank you, Jacob. You've been so patient with me and wonderful and…I have utmost appreciation for that. I've never had anyone to… I don't know, I've never felt this way before." Sephonie told him.

"Me either. I mean, I have family and my "brothers", and Leah, who have always been there. I care about them as much as any family member would, but, you're so different. It's different the way I feel about you."

"So, this can happen? Us?" Sephonie asked.

There was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes! Us _is _happening. I know it hasn't been long, but I already know that I want to spend forever with you." Jacob's full lips moved to his words and Sephonie watched closely how his mouth shaped into different shapes when he spoke.

It was completely fascinating, something so simple.

"I want to know everything about you, Jacob. You already know where I'm from. I want to know _you._" Sephonie asked, she walked away with a lightness to her step.

"Well, what do you want to know? Ask me anything." Jacob said.

"How old are you?" she started.

"Twenty five. How old _were _you when you were changed?" Jacob asked this time.

"Twenty two."

They had spent the whole night, till the moon was high in the sky, talking about past, present, future. The crescent shape of the moon still illuminated the forest a tad, giving Sephonie's skin a more ghostly paleness to it. To Jacob, the affect of the moonlight cast a creaminess to her skin, finding it difficult to resist the urge to touch her skin again and again.

Jacob sat on a fallen tree with Sephonie right beside him. The crickets played their song and the animals were readying themselves for sleep. Close by, they could hear the trickle of water from the stream that the deer drank from earlier that day. They both were figuring out what would be done for the night, while Jacob would be at home, sleeping.

"I can't come with you, can I?" she asked, disappointment in her tone.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'll be back tomorrow as soon as possible." Jacob said.

Their arms brushed together. They were quiet, absorbing the feeling of skin on skin, letting it finally rest against each other. The moon shone in his dark brown eyes while he looked down at her and Sephonie felt a strange sensation inside of her. It was similar to an explosion of adrenaline, but more subtle. There was also a drive that pulled her towards his lips. She could see it in his eyes that he felt the same exact thing. Jacob kept his eyes open while she closed her eyes, giving into her temptations.

Then a growl escaped her lips, opening her eyes abruptly. Jacob backed away from surprise at her reaction to this and he felt guilty for even trying something so fast with her. Suddenly, he heard heartbeats as fast as his, sounds of paws sprinting through the forest, and slightly labored breathing.

It was his pack.

To Sephonie, it angered her that they had come to interrupt their time together. She hissed at them in annoyance. Jacob looked at her with understanding and quietly wished for privacy.

"I can't avoid them. I'm their Alpha. This is my burden." Jacob said.

"Not tonight." Sephonie's voice was different, Jacob never heard this side of Sephonie today. "Don't be afraid, my love."

Her voice was tender again and Jacob felt that fluttering inside again. My love. Would this be a chance for Jacob to be happy with someone? He was very good at keeping his envious side to himself when phased in wolf form, noting how Jared, Sam, Quil always thought about their imprintees. They had someone with them for the rest of their lives. Seth, Leah, and himself were the last to imprint, but Seth had a girlfriend that was not his imprintee, but still he and Leah had admired how they had someone in their lives.

Without a word, Sephonie grabbed his massive hand with both of hers and closed her eyes, going into a somewhat meditative state. Jacob studied her and wondered what she was doing. Then, she disappeared, just as the pack was arriving.

Growls of annoyance from the pack erupted as they slowed to a stop. Jacob didn't have to be a wolf to know that they were irritated and mad. The pack whipped their heads around looking for Sephonie….and him? Jacob looked down and saw that he was invisible too. His breathing picked up by surprise and the pack heard it too.

They sniffed at the air and the ground, but could not find any trace of Sephonie and Jacob. Jacob was dumbfounded. Her power was extensively amazing. He could still feel the firm grip of her hand on his and now he understood what her words meant. He was not afraid, he was in awe.

Both started to move away from the pack in quiet steps, hoping they did not hear them. This would work, they would get their privacy, and they would be alone together again.

Jacob seemed rather relieved at the moment that she could not see his face. It would bother him if she witnessed his furrowed eyebrows. He would have to leave her for the night so he could at least get some rest. Jacob needed to take her back to the Cullens.

His leading hand took over and Sephonie followed with no complaints. When he knew it was safe that the pack couldn't hear them, Jacob spoke.

"I'll haves to take you back," his voice was monotonous, disappointment was obvious.

"I know." Sephonie said.

Just in case, Sephonie kept them both cloaked till they reached the Cullen home. They enjoyed just walking together, hand in hand. Was this what love really felt like? They were so content in each other, knowing they were just…there.

Arriving to the front of the home, Jasper & Alice, Edward & Bella, and Rosalie & Emmett were present, playing games of Thumb War with each other. Anyone could tell they were having a blast, laughing playfully and the competition challenging. None of them had known they arrived until Jasper had a suspicious look on his face. He could feel an overwhelming sense of fulfillment and worry. It did not emanate from any of his siblings or Bella, as they were feeling joyous.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Edward asked, hearing his suspicious thoughts.

"I feel…something. And it's not any of you." Jasper said slowly.

There was silence, as each of the vampires tried to listen for any sign of anything. There was no hint of anything in the air and it made them feel uneasy.

"This rocks! They can't even sense _me_!" Jacob said aloud.

"Jacob?!" Bella said in shock. She could not see him but she definitely recognized his voice.

"Yeah?" Jacob said with a chuckle.

"How are you doing that?" Alice said in awe. "What's going on?"

"I did it." Sephonie admitted.

"Whoa. That's trippy." Emmett said.

"You can spread your power to others?" Bella asked.

"Yes, as long as I'm in contact with them."

"Carlisle will want to know about this." Jasper spoke.

Sephonie uncloaked her and Jacob, their hands still entwined together. Bella took one look at Jacob and could see how exhausted he was.

"Jacob, go home. Get some sleep."

Sephonie turned and looked at a groggy eyed Jacob.

"Jacob, I'll be fine. Rest." Sephonie said with concern in her eyes. "Please."

Jacob was too tired to fight or argue. He nodded while yawning, his mouth opened wide. Without a word, Jacob turned and ran into the forest groggily. Passing a tree, he was instantly changed into a wolf, lazily trotting away.

Sephonie turned coyly towards the Cullens and their eyes studied her.

"Let's go inside, Sephonie." Alice said.

"Carlisle will want to talk to you." Edward said.

They all went inside, heading straight for Carlisle's library.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! They are like the music notes to my masterpiece symphony. Give me notes! Reviews are like the coins to my wishing well. It cannot be a wishing well unless it's got coins. Even pennies are valuable! **


	12. Blue: Chapter 11

**Please read and review! They make my day and the story even greater. **

**Blue: Chapter 11**

Demetri felt he was at another dead end. He worked vigorously to obtain any clues of Sephonie's trail, only to find nothing. This complicated woman made him delirious, his powers rendering it useless. Now what was he to do with nothing to go on? With defeat, he turned around and headed back to Volterra, with a dispirited demeanor. He took his time returning to his home and the depression set fully as he walked through the doors of Volterra castle.

Felix met him at the doors, the hood of his robe shadowing his face. Demetri could not tell what expression he held, but it must have been important if he waited for Demetri to return.

"Master Aro wants to see you. Took you long enough. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Felix told him.

Demetri growled, making it apparent that he was not in the mood for his attitude. Felix knew he could take Demetri down and he mockingly smiled at Demetri, who knew that he would not provoke a real fight with him. Felix didn't have to lift his hood off his head for Demetri to know that he was smiling.

They walked down dark hallways underneath the castle to avoid the sunlit day, still wearing their hoods over their heads. Sounds of dripping stagnant water could be heard in the pitch-black hallways, along with the swishing of their robes, and their footsteps. The smell of the foul water was strong, but Demetri and Felix ignored it, like they always have.

A thick wooden door seemed very heavy to open, but it was so simple for Felix to just lift the door and push to enter the vast room, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood with the rest of their guards.

"My thanks, my dear Felix! You have brought Demetri back." Aro lifted his hands up, welcoming a couple of his most trusted guard back from their short trip.

Aro witnessed Demetri's morbid expression and assumed the news that it was not good.

"Why Demetri? Such melancholy?" Aro mentioned.

Demetri knew what Aro was going to ask next. Without hesitation, he moved forward to Aro and held his hand up, offering him to take it and see what had taken place moments ago, before arriving back to Volterra castle.

Aro's hand touched Demetri's and they both stilled as memories passed from him to Aro. He had seen how he was on the trail of Sephonie by only a strand of hair, but it had vanished within many miles, leaving him with nothing. He witnessed how Demetri had killed numbers of humans to quench his thirst for the time he was away tracking Sephonie down. He had felt how lonely Demetri was, now that Sephonie had gone missing. The determination was felt in his memories of how much Demetri wanted to find Sephonie and return her back home. Aro let all of them pass quickly, then disconnected their connection, by simply walking away.

"Now, that you are not distracted by something so inconsequential, We have another task of utmost urgency." Aro spoke.

Aro's back was turned toward Demetri, but Demetri glared at his back, knowing that Sephonie was not an inconsequential subject. She was important, to him. Aro waited for a response from him to continue.

"Yes, Master Aro." Demetri replied.

"There is word of a promising vampire with such talent. This will be your next priority, my dear, Demetri. You may take Felix to aid you and Chelsea will also be valuable to your company. Make haste! For We await your return, my dear boy." Aro announced.

Chelsea walked forward and grinned. Demetri knew why Chelsea would come for the journey, her powers were useful in situations of finding new talent for their guard. Her ability would manipulate that vampire to join their guard and become part of the "family". Felix was an extra hand, a 'just in case' assurance, if they refused.

Gianna, the human that had worked for the Volturi, and hoped to become one of them one day, had all the information as to this vampire's whereabouts, name, description, and anything else they needed to know. The three were also informed of this vampire's power, the reason why the three Volturi masters were so fascinated and desperate for him to become part of their family.

They departed as soon as the sun had set and it was safe to move swiftly through the night without suspicion. A private plane had been ordered for the three travelers to fly to the northern part of Canada. They would land at Yellowknife Airport, the city most north and nearest to their destination, then soon after would take off by foot. It was suggested that they also feed right after landing during the late hours, unknowledgeable of the population of humans in the region they were intending for.

Demetri would have to focus hard and keep Sephonie off his mind if he was going to find this vampire. It was a little more difficult to find a vampire when he had not acknowledged their scent before. Although, this would be a challenge that he knew he would be able to conquer, and this thought put a smile on his face.

"I'm ready." Demetri said, with an impish expression, voicing a low and raspy tone.

Chelsea and Felix cloned his grimace and crouched to set forth with Aro's task. With a huff, Demetri's breath was cold with the freezing temperatures. Taking in slow, deliberate breaths, he could detect the scent of few humans. This was going to be enough to satiate their thirst until they found their target: the vampire named Tristan.

* * *

"Edward, we need to pick a color for the wedding. You're a part of this as much as I am." Bella said, slightly irritated.

She hated doing this alone. If Edward was in it to suffer as much as she was suffering, then it wouldn't be like hell for her.

"Blue. Dark blue." Edward said, staring at the blue V-neck sweater that Bella wore.

Bella rested her head in her hand, while sitting at the dining table with more magazines adorned on top. Her irritated expression had surprisingly been cute. Edward stared with awe in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, looking into his gazing eyes. "Why blue?" Her face changed to suspicion. " What?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing." Edward said, smiling at her. "Remember when we were "officially" introduced by Carlisle at the hospital?" Edward asked her.

Bella searched her memories while she was still human and faintly remembered the day that Carlisle had introduced Edward and Bella to each other. She was researching information on Carlisle, her target at the time, but had ran into both Carlisle and Edward at the hospital while on her task.

"I do remember. Just faintly." Bella admitted.

"You wore a dark blue blouse with blue earrings and a blue pendant gem necklace to match. I was so suspicious of you then, but the way you looked was completely breathtaking." Edward confessed. "It complimented your fair skin underneath the light."

Bella smiled.

"You remember that?" she asked lightly.

He had remembered what her attire was that day. That was such a time ago and he remembered the memory like it was yesterday.

"It's the same color sweater you're wearing right now." Edward said.

Bella looked down to eye her blue sweater that Alice had bought her a year ago. She giggled when she remembered the exact words Alice mentioned to her after handing her the gift.

__

This doesn't make sense now, but this will be your color. Trust me.

It didn't make sense, as Alice stated back then, but now it made perfect sense. Bella smiled and nodded her head, which confused Edward.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Alice saw this coming somehow." Bella mentioned.

Edward smiled again. Of course Alice would.

"Blue it is." Bella said, then planted a sweet kiss on Edward's awaiting lips.

"Definitely."

"That was easy." Bella said, then eyed the magazines with despair. "The rest is hard."

"Alice will take care of it." Edward mentioned.

"Will she? I'm not good at this."

"Definitely," this time, Edward planted a kiss on Bella's lips, lingering upon them.

When they separated, Edward studied the ring on Bella's finger. He couldn't wait for the day she would become Mrs. Bella Cullen. His wife.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

Suddenly, Edward's soft expression turned into an annoyed one and he rolled his eyes. Bella confused face made her smile disappear and she pursed her lips.

"Bella, my love, I love you so much!" Jasper's fake imitation of Edward's voice came from the garage door, trying to hold down a laugh that wanted to explode.

"Oh Edward, I love you too! Take me now!" Emmett joked, raising his voice to sound soprano.

Emmett and Jasper playfully hugged each other, then Emmett took Jasper in his arms and gracefully dipped him. Jasper batted his eyes jokingly and they laughed in unison. Bella gasped, then grabbed a magazine that first came contact with her hand and chucked it at both of them, hitting Emmett in the face, which dropped to land on Jasper's face, finally topping to the floor.

"Whoa! Geez! I was _just _kidding." Emmett said, letting Jasper up.

"Bite me, Emmett!" Bella responded..

Jasper's eyes was wide with astonishment. He was expecting anger laced with annoyance bouncing off Bella, but instead he felt, amusement. Bella was trying to prevent laughter from bursting out and Edward's control was unattainable. His head was cocked back in a manner, his laughter echoing throughout the house.

"What's going on?" Rosalie entered the living room with Alice behind her. They were curious to the commotion going on.

Alice giggled at what she had already seen.

"Emmett and Jasper ridiculed Edward and Bella. It was rather funny! But look at Jasper! That's priceless!" Alice stated.

Rosalie's eyes went from Alice to Bella and Edward, then to Jasper, noticing the surprise expression on his face. It was not usual to see Jasper cast a face of shock, he was always so serious.

"I missed it." Rosalie said.

Edward was still laughing, his hand resting on his stomach. Bella giggled helplessly along with Alice, while Emmett looked to a confused Rosalie and shrugged.

* * *

"Master? How is it that you know of this gifted vampire?" Alec asked, standing closely to Aro as he asked of his question.

The floor were of dark wood and the walls of wood panels to match along with the wall. The scent of it had faded a long time ago, as the castle was of an ancient age. More ancient than the three old men that lived in the castle.

"Have you not heard this tale from your sister, Jane? She is the one that found him some time ago, barely escaping her situation." Aro remembered and shook his head. "If it had not been for a mere human, Your sister would have not been here. That is why we must have him in our guard! He would be such a glorious commodity to our family."

"Please pleasure us, Master. She has never mentioned it to me." Alec asked politely.

"My dear child." Aro proceeded to turn, facing Alec completely, Caius and Marcus slightly standing beside him, as they had just been a circle, conversing with each other. "Do you recall the problem in Alaska couple of years ago? Newborns were being created without sense of anything. They had created an immortal child, as one of the newborns, a woman, had a child of their own at the age of three. This child was her heart and she felt overwhelmingly resentful that it would be left to a stranger after her change. Very selfish indeed this woman, but she thought it would be wise to change her only child, to roam this earth forever along with her. When the word came to us that an immortal child was created, of course, we came to deliver that this was against our laws and proceeded to destroy a dangerous creature that couldn't be controlled. Even by her mother."

"What does this gifted vampire have to do with this woman?" Alec asked curiously.

"He was one of the first newborns changed. He was amongst them when I had sent Jane, along with Felix and a party of our guard to take care of the situation. This vampire, Tristan, had a very special bond with the woman and tried to protect her and her baby, while Jane set forth our order." Aro paused to look at his wrinkled, pale hands. "Jane poured her power onto this woman and the child, angering Tristan. They screamed in affliction, I remember from Jane's memories. Tristan mirrored Jane's power against herself and was almost lost."

Alec's expression turned from interest, from the story, to immediate anguish.

"You said a human saved Jane?" Alec asked again.

"A human! Most fortunate for Jane. The human's scent had caught Tristan's attention and was distracted for a moment. Felix promptly delivered the execution and beheaded the woman. Tristan witnessed the beheading and knew he was no match for Felix and fled."

"Jane." Alec whispered, feeling sympathetic for his dear sister. Jane was the only vampire who had never felt her own power, till that dreadful day. "What happened to the immortal child, Master Aro?"

"Jane was immensely infuriated, annihilating the immortal child slowly for 3 days."

Alec winced at when Jane used her power on another. She obviously took it out on the child, since this Tristan had escaped.

"Master, how is it that you know where this Tristan is located now?" Alec questioned.

"Alec! I have very trusting children all over the parts of the world, not just in Italy. They had run across him in Canada and relayed their findings to me just weeks ago."

"Is that why you sent Demetri?" Aro nodded his head stating that Alec was correct.  
"What if he refuses to join?" Alec stated.

"Chelsea is one of my precious collections of gems, as you are, dear Alec." Aro smiled, his wrinkles displaying its affections and proudness towards Alec.

"Thank you, Master." Alec bowed to his lord, with a proud smile of his own. "Please forgive me for my departure, but I need to find my sister."

Aro nodded his head shortly, along with Marcus and Caius beside him, as Alec bowed gracefully and left the wood adorned room. He walked briskly to find his beloved sister, Jane.


	13. Lost: Chapter 12

**Rundown of last chapter. **

_- Demetri comes back to Volterra, after a failed attempt to track Sephonie down_

_- Aro sends him on another quest to find another gifted vampire, Tristan_

_- Bella and Edward are decided what color the wedding should be_

_- Alec asks Aro about this mysterious vampire Tristan and what he has to do with Jane_

* * *

**Lost: Chapter 12**

It was completely silent, only the wind whispering against their ears, while Demetri, followed by Felix and Chelsea, proceeded forward through the hard, packed snow on the ground. Their light steps helped in their circumstance, as Demetri tried to use his expertise of tracking down this Tristan vampire, without being detected. Demetri analyzed the ground and did not see any footsteps or any traces of a vampire scent. He paused in his step, focusing his ears towards the thick forest just miles away, a rocky mountain in the background.

Felix was impatient, as Chelsea was the opposite. Demetri considerately thanked her silently for being a woman, as women were usually more patient than men. Demetri walked closer to the forest and tried to study anything out of the ordinary. All he hear were heartbeats of local animals, the buzzing of bug life, snow falling from tree branches, just simple forest everyday occurrences.

Entering into the woodsy forest, the snow blanketed everything and anything. It covered any clue that would usually give a vampire away, but Demetri skills were fascinating, making him the most greatest tracker in the vampire world, thus, having the Volturi take him in for that purpose. Demetri paid special attention to the bark of the trees, that would absorb a scent of a vampire passing through, finding a lingering scent of one. His exhilaration could be sensed by Chelsea and Felix.

"Finally, Demetri. Let's go get him already." Felix complained. It had been 2 days since they have been scouring the northern part of Canada.

"Patience, Felix. Time is needed for difficulty cases like this Tristan character. Aro forewarned me about him. He is _not _to be underestimated." Chelsea explained.

Felix grunted his frustration. Demetri ignored it and went on with his investigation. It took miles and miles of searching the scent of Tristan, to finally find a strong scented path that lead into the rocky mountain they saw earlier. Ascending towards the peak, they moved more slowly, cautious to not make themselves known.

A rapid heartbeat and heavy panting could be heard from a distance and Demetri stopped in his tracks to listen furthermore. All three vampire listened as another faint step could be heard against the snow. There was no heartbeat and Demetri speculated this entity to be Tristan. No humans would be able to survive very long alone in these parts of Canada, as the ice and freezing temperatures would be too much for them to endure.

Listening intently, Demetri tilted his head to listen to the animal that was being hunted by Tristan. They kept their distance, afraid that they would be detected, and their trail of Tristan would be lost to his fleeing of intruders. Demetri could hear the animal heading towards their direction and they took that to hide in an inconspicuous spot where they could watch until the time was right to pounce.

Suddenly, a yelp of pain from the animal, most likely a wolf's cry of pain, had stopped the running of both the animal and the vampire. They could hear rustling of the animal fighting for its life. Felix placed his hand on Demetri's shoulder, gesturing him to go forth alone to watch, then trail the vampire after he had fed on his kill.

_How interesting. He feeds on animals instead of humans. Why?_

Slowly moving, he could see from miles away, even through the thickness of the trees, movement of Tristan feeding on the animal._ Tristan was_ bent over the animal, draining it of all its blood, his eyes the same color of the Carlisle Cullen vampire that Aro had so much spoke of. Demetri made a look of disgust, imagining what the blood of a wolf would taste like, thinking that its taste would be revolting compared to the sweet, smooth taste of humans.

Demetri was still as stone as he studied Tristan. Light brown hair, a shaven head, with a medium build. Felix would definitely be able to take him down, as he would also. Although, Chelsea did mention how Tristan should not be underestimated and his power would make them powerless if they did not think of a good plan to capture him.

Chelsea's power would be the vampire whose power would be taken advantage of. Aro had explained how Tristan's power was of a mirror, a reflecting their power back at them, using Chelsea's power to make her bond with Felix and Demetri have an opposite effect, forcing her to join Tristan to fight against them. Still, Demetri had Felix and they would have the vantage point of overtaking them. Felix did not exactly have power or a gift but the power of muscle, it would work for them.

_Aro was not wise to send Chelsea. She might be the failure to our mission. _Demetri thought to himself again.

The moment Tristan finished feeding on the wolf, he studied the forest around him, detecting scents of a few vampire in the area. His muscles tensed and he defensively crouched. Turning to run, Demetri took this point to try and attack himself, hoping that his speed was fast enough to grab Tristan. Both took off simultaneously and Demetri cursed.

He was fast, Demetri would give him that, but his scent was everywhere now, giving him good clues to where he would be hiding. He slowed, letting Tristan think that he had lost him in the chase, but followed his scented path along and against the trees and ground.

Within the mountain, blanketed with thick snow, Demetri followed Tristan's path into a cave-like opening. The opening was strongly scented of the vampire and Demetri entered it. It was dark upon entrance, but Demetri's eyes were able to adjust and take in the surroundings of the cave. There was nothing inside the cave, but adorned on the wall was intricate designs of patterns, very beautiful work. Apparently, it was something to pass the time for this Tristan character. There was a coat hook that had been installed into the cave wall. How odd. What was a coat hook doing there?

Demetri walked closer to the coat hook and could detect the scent of an animal. Of what type of animal, Demetri did not know. He had no idea where Tristan was either, even though his scent was strong in the cave. It was evidence that he was recently in the cave.

Felix and Chelsea came in after a moment with news that they saw movement in the open snowy field passed the mountain. Demetri growled with frustration and exited the cave to race up to the peak of the mountain. Focusing on the snowy, white open field, Demetri could see nothing. Then a movement of white on white far off in the distance caught his eye. He would have missed this if Tristan didn't turn to make sure he wasn't being followed, his face a darker color than the whiteness. Tristan wore a white cover over his body, it had looked like polar bear fur, its hide made into a robe to hide against the white snow. That's what the coat hook in the cave was for, his polar bear coveralls.

"Genius. He's good. But not good enough." Demetri said aloud.

"He's fast. An advantage for him." Chelsea said next.

They looked at each other while they spoke, while Felix stared out into the open snow field.

"Shit. I lost him." Felix said, his scarlet red eyes burning with anger.

"Don't worry, we'll follow the scent." Demetri stated.

They forwarded toward the open field, the scent strong with the polar bear coveralls combined with it. The open field of snow did not leave traces of footprints that belonged to Tristan, his light steps did not make any prints against the snow. They tried to find anymore movement ahead of them, but had lost sight of Tristan. Still his scent was there, following it, and they moved faster. The open field of bright, white snow turned into frozen water.

They followed the scent until they hit a dead end. A hole big enough to fit a body through, was dug onto the ice. Tristan's scent disappeared underneath ice, into the freezing cold waters along with the polar bear coveralls.

"Brilliant." Chelsea mentioned, an admired grin upon her lips.

It just angered Felix and Demetri furthermore.

"What now?!" Felix growled, his voice drowned out by the wind and snow that started to fall.

"We could wait, in his cave, but it's unknown if he'll come back. He anticipated our visit, knowing the Volturi would come after him again." Demetri said.

"I don't want to wait anymore. Let's just accept failure and go home." Felix whined.

Demetri glared at him, his lips taut and his chin tense with anger.

"You go home! I'm going to find Tristan. No matter how long it takes!" Demetri growled.

Demetri felt that since his attempt to find Sephonie was a completely failure, he would make it up to Aro by finding Tristan. But either was not working out to his liking. Disappointment was not an option, in his case. He would eventually find Sephonie and Tristan.

Without a word, a fuming Felix turned on his heels, not before turning his attention to Chelsea, and walked away. Chelsea, confused, could only look on with bewilderment at Demetri, then turned to follow Felix.

So, it would be Demetri on his own. He knew that he could take Tristan on his own, physically, but how would he catch up to him? Track him down? It was a waiting game, till another clue would come up.

First, he needed to head back to the town of Yellowknife. He needed to feed again.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

"Bellaaa! Front and center, Bride-To-Be!" Alice called melodically from downstairs.

Bella could hear her voice clearly, but Alice wanted to be dramatic for the occasion. But, what was going on? Bella appeared from the top of the 3rd floor stairs and stared at Alice with confusion.

"Alice? What's going on?" Bella asked.

At the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and also Sephonie were waiting for her arrival. They all had smiles on their faces, except for Rosalie, and Alice gestured her to come down to the first floor.

"We have a surprise for you, Bella." Alice said, with her famous beaming smile.

"Oh no. _No_ surprises. I hate them. Tell me now what's going on or I'm not coming down." Bella said.

"Oh come on, Bella! Don't make me go up there and fetch you." Alice said, folding her arms against her chest.

"Please, Bella, this will be fun!" Esme said. "We also got Sephonie to join us."

Edward appeared next to her, kissing her neck sensually, causing tingles to shoot through her spine, all the way to the crown of her head.

"Go with them, my love. You'll have a good time." Edward said. Obviously, he knew something she didn't know. Of course, with his gift, he knew what was going on.

"I promise you will, Bella." Alice pleaded.

Bella hesitated, staring at them, then at Edward. Before Bella could move, Alice and Rosalie were at her side, moving at lightning speed to take her in their arms, escorting her down the stairs, practically carrying her down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait… I didn't even kiss Edward goodbye." Bella said, complaining and whining like a child.

"Don't make me get rough, because you know I'll do it, with pleasure." Rosalie stated, a mischievous smile against her face.

Bella squirmed in her arms, Rosalie grasped tightly and got tired of her childish ways, finally taking her and throwing Bella over her shoulders. Rosalie's smile of victory was obvious when they arrived downstairs. Bella's squirming did no good and her arms were irritatingly crossed against her chest, strands of stray hair covering her face.

Emmett, who had been sitting on the couch, was bellowing out a laugh of amusement from the commotion that Bella and Rosalie made.

"This is not fair!" Bella whined again.

"Get over it. It's your surprise bachelorette party." Rosalie stated.

Esme, Sephonie, and Alice simultaneously spoke. "Surprise!"

Bella's face was blank.

"You're wedding is in less than a week. Everything is in place, except… for your bachelorette party. So enjoy it, because this will never happen again." Alice explained.

"Thank goodness for that!" Bella said, finally a smile on her face.

Even Sephonie was excited to get this gathering of the female family members together. She never experienced anything like this, since she was a human, with her parents. A family moment to share. It was great to be part of a family again.

"What are we going to do?" Sephonie asked.

"Some hunting, traveling, shopping." Alice said.

"I could live with that," Bella said, "I'm just not sure about the shopping part."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Bella's hand towards her car, a yellow Porsche. The license plate had _SHOP HLK_. Bella giggled at the irony of it. Bella sat in the front seat while Sephonie sat in the back. Rosalie drove her shiny red apple BMW M3 convertible with Esme sitting in the front seat. Rosalie led the way to Seattle, Alice following behind. Bella had brought an mp3 player that Edward had bought her some while ago, plugging it into the mp3/audio input jack. Turning on the stereo in the car, classical music started to blare softly from the speakers.

"This is beautiful." Sephonie admitted.

"Isn't it?" Bella responded.

Alice smiled as the perfect wedding gift popped into her head.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella eyed her suspiciously, while violins started to pluck harmoniously in the background.

"I just thought of the perfect wedding gift from me. I already know you'll love it." Alice said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't have to, Alice, planning my wedding is the best gift you could ever give me." Bella said, bending her head to the side slightly.

Great appreciation could be felt from Bella. It was thick in the car and if Bella could cry, she would right now. Alice had done so much for Bella already and Bella didn't know how to thank her. As if Alice could read her thoughts, she said something that Bella had to think about.

"You can thank me by enjoying your bachelorette party." Alice said, her attention back to the road.

The exit to the middle of Seattle was coming up in 2 miles, Rosalie changed lanes in front of her to get in the proper lane.

"Thank you, Alice. So much." Bella said.

"You're welcome." Alice tapped at Bella's hand playfully, on her lap. "Yay! We're here!"

"Oh goodie." Bella joked sarcastically.

"Where are we?" Sephonie asked, looking out the window of the backseat.

"Seattle. We're going to shop here, then head to the Olympic National Park, west of Seattle, to hunt for Bella's favorite. Cougar."

"Now that's something to celebrate!" Bella practically jumped in her seat. "Let's hurry up and shop so we can get to Olympic."

"This is my chance to dress you up in some new clothes too, Sephonie! This is going to be so fun!" Alice smiled at her through the rear view mirror. Sephonie returned a coy smile of thanks.

"You're going to burst a vein, Alice." Alice giggled at the joke, "Calm _down_. Where's Jasper when we need him?" Bella joked. Alice wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at Bella playfully.

__

Yep, today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

Alice thought, parking, then killing the engine of her car.

* * *

Light. All he could see was light. Before the light, everything he could see was foggy, muggy, and unclear water. Fish swam all around him and darted away when he came within close proximity. Tristan swam elegantly through the icy waters underneath the thick wall of ice until he saw light above. He thought to himself if he was in an area with light, the three vampires wouldn't expose themselves there. The threat of sunlight was something vampires avoided at all costs. Thus, they wouldn't find Tristan there. That's what Tristan thought, in his own perspective.

Punching at the thick ice, he could hear a muffled snapping of the ice breaking. One more powerful punch and the ice easily broke away for him. He stuck his head out, still holding his breath, and checked to see if he could safely climb out of the waters. His plan of losing his scent within the waters worked perfectly, as it had done so, many times in the past.

Heaving himself out of the ice water, along with his heavy polar bear coat, he tried to assess his location. It was a good distance that he swam and he knew precisely where he had ended up at. The south side of Great Slaves Lake of Canada. He darted quickly along the ice, leaving no sound of squishing from his wet feet. Tristan was wise to use polar bear fur as a cover, it gave him an advantage of shedding water off the fur, not waiting for it to dry, after swimming.

He headed towards one of his many hideouts he had in various parts of Canada. Tristan knew from that day he encountered the Jane vampire and her companions, that the Volturi was after him. After doing extensive research about them via other vampire companions, he was fearful of his existence being destroyed and been in hiding ever since so.

Concealed within the shadows of his hideout, a rundown cabin, with a secret underground room, Tristan dumped his polar bear coat in a random corner and he sat, pondering what to do next. The Volturi were searching for him, inevitably, and he knew that they would find him sooner or later. He needed to devise a plan of what he should do if they did find him. He would eventually have to destroy them instead of hiding or decide to join them.

But, how could he join them? It has been 50 years since that tragic day. Fifty years that he still thought of his precious friend, Tatyani, the first vampire to befriend him after his change, who had her own flesh and blood child changed into an immortal child. Tristan knew this unfortunate moment would come soon, the Volturi coming to find the immortal child, Sanya, the little girl, and destroy her like every immortal child they encountered. Tristan had protected and watched over the little one like it was his own child, but it was true, they were too wild for common sense. Too young to exist in a world of vampires. They were simply not meant to be.

Tristan had these doubts but never told Tatyani. It would break her heart, leaving them in a broken friendship. And he didn't want that.

Now these flashbacks were haunting him, leaving him infuriated, wanting to seek revenge. But he was outnumbered, and the Volturi was a family not to be reckoned with. Tristan knew better than to go up against them. Although, solitude was better than living alongside the very people that killed his lovely friend. Tatyani was like his sister, she was his family.

Tristan ran both his hand across his shaven head, the rough short hairs feeling odd against his vampire flesh. He sat down on the ground and started to rest his head against the wall, closed his eyes and daydreamed of happy moments. The past of when Tatyani was still around and they sat and talked about everything for hours. All awhile this happened, Sanya, the child, was running freely but causing havoc with the humans, killing any in her path. Tristan's daydreams turned into nightmares and he abruptly opened them to push the horrible memories out.

This seemed to be an everyday custom for Tristan, as time passed on. He would have the flashback memories, then would resort to drawing random patterns anywhere he could touch. It turned out to be a soothing, peaceful time for him, concentrating on intricate lines, curves, points, to make up beautiful, breathtaking patterns that adorned every inch of the room. Only so much wall, floor, ceiling could be drawn on. Tristan was running out of room.

Still sitting on the ground, he bent his head, it hanging lowly, feeling sadness of the oncoming loneliness starting to overwhelm him. He stopped breathing, but the quiet sobs had him quivering, his face contorting to an expression of suffering. His hands embraced his shoulders, holding himself while he sobbed hysterically to himself. The tears were absent and Tristan was used to that.

He was lost. Lost to solitude. Lost to his nightmarish daydreams. Picking up a rock off the ground next to him, and started to draw.


	14. Three Hours Later: Chapter 13

Short summary of last chapter:

Demetri, Felix, & Chelsea are on a mission, sent by Aro, to find a gifted vampire, Tristan. They find him but was unable to get to him. Alice, Rosalie, & Esme throw Bella a surprise bachelorette party, along with Sephonie. They go to Seattle for some shopping and fun.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Three Hours Later**

Demetri didn't breathe, knowing that his presence behind the dark shadows of the alleyway would be given away, knowing the cold cloud of breath would be seen. His eyes fixed on a young man, in a drunken stupor, walking down the street. He stumbled carelessly and mumbled to himself about a "damn tease" from the bar. Demetri smiled slyly to himself and knew that he would be doing this pathetic human a favor.

Still stumbling awkwardly, he absently passed the alleyway that Demetri occupied. Silently, Demetri grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck without any hesitation. He could hear the heartbeat of the man speed up while his cold hands were upon this poor man's head. The man couldn't squirm, being in instant paralysis by Demetri's snapping of his neck bone. This is how Demetri has always hunted. A cruel killer, enjoying the suffering his prey endured during his kill. He enjoyed how their heartbeat would slow as he drained away their blood till there was silence of no heartbeat and absence of blood.

The man mumbled, "No, no," while Demetri viciously embedded his teeth into his neck, right at the jugular, to feel the pulsing rich liquid flow into his awaiting mouth and down his throat. Demetri's strength was very powerful, pulling the man up and into the alleyway where it was too dark for anyone to see anything.

Filling himself completely, Demetri felt almost satisfied. He was mostly in it for the kill, but also in it for the high of the feed. Feeding on human's blood was similar to getting a high, feeling euphoria. But it never lasted long. Still, it is one of the most exhilarated feelings a vampire could experience. The dizzying effect was almost sensual that only a vampire could have. The taste of human blood was rich, with a sweetness that you couldn't ignore. Forever craving more.

Demetri wanted more. His throat ached again with the familiar pang of pain, the craving piercing the insides of his throat.

An airplane roared above his head as he dropped the body onto the cold ground. He lifted his head to watch the airplane fly by. He was close to an airport. There would certainly be more humans to find there. Demetri's smile was wide and he licked his venom coated teeth. Watching the plane head towards the airport to land, he walked towards that way, his robe swishing against the ground hastily.

There was so many people, Demetri noted. He was thankful it was overcast with no sun and people absently walked around him, focused on their destination of arriving or leaving. People bustled to hail for taxi cabs and he watched for his next victim. A beautiful woman with an intoxicating scent caught his attention, as she hurriedly passed him, eyeing him with curiosity. Or was she flirting with him? Demetri smiled, flashing his bright white teeth at her. He was expecting fear in her eyes after his smile, but she smiled back, lowering her lashes, then looking back at him.

__

Bingo.

Not was her scent alluring, but she was beautiful. Too bad she would have to die. It was her own fault for smelling so wonderful. He followed her as she sat at the curb, waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green. Demetri thought quickly how he would offer to walk her to her car and take her then.

He sniffed again, to let her scent fill his nostrils, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Demetri slowly turned to look around him and found the scent that was so very familiar to him. It was Sephonie's scent lingering on the sidewalk, outside the airport building.

__

Mmm. Found you, Sephonie. I found you, you wicked tricky girl.

Demetri smiled and followed the scent of Sephonie, walking into the dark night of Yellowknife…

An hour later, Demetri was crossing the borders of Canada into Washington state. Sephonie's scent was still there, he kept it strong inside his head, memorizing it, obsessing over it. The sun was already up and he kept to the shadows for cover.

Demetri's thoughts start to bother him as he analyzed Sephonie's choices of her path she took. Where was she going? _Why _did she come here? How long will it be till he finds her?

The path had led him into Seattle, walking into heart of the city, the lights bright and flashy. It was just past dusk and Demetri didn't have to hide to cover his vampire skin from the sun. The cool, brisk air was perfect for any shoppers or sightseers who were out for the evening. Voices hummed like a fridge in the background mixed with the street traffic of vehicles. Seattle was full of life.

Still, it would not be too difficult to find Sephonie in this crowded city full of enticing smelling humans. Sephonie was his main goal and he wasn't going to stray from his target.

Tracking down a vampire was like searching for the just baked apple pie. The scent is lingering in the air and you have to direct yourself in the correct path to find exactly where your target is. Sometimes you find it, sometimes you don't. But for vampires, it was simple as walking. The scent can disappear and vanish if you direct yourself into the wrong path, but vampire senses are acute and magnificent. You cannot erase someone's scent, but it can disappear within a certain amount of time.

Sephonie's scent was around and just at the point of vanishing. Demetri needed to find her soon before it disappeared again altogether. Although human's blood tainted the air around him, Demetri would not have too much difficulty finding Sephonie's destination of where she headed. He would just have to focus.

Determined, Demetri ignored the humans, the lights, the noise and concentrated closely to the scent, which headed south of Seattle. People stared at him awkwardly and with fear, for his dark robe was abnormal to the casual attire the humans wore around him.

Hoping to blend in better, Demetri entered one of the shops to buy attire that would ease the eyes of the humans and not attract attention. His discreetness would be needed to find her.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Just one more week and you'll be one of us!" Alice praised.

"She's already one of us." Rosalie said, with an approving grin upon her face.

Bella turned to her, with a disbelieving expression. It had meant a lot that Rosalie would say something like that. Bella felt a familiar welling of sobs inside her of emotion, but held it back. Bella, instead, smiled and Rosalie returned with a bigger smile. Bella bit her lower lip, taking in that she was to become his wife, Mrs. Edward Cullen, forever. She lifted her left hand to gaze at the beautiful wedding ring that was adorned on her ring finger.

Alice practically skipped while they jumped from shop to shop, excitedly shopping the racks and shelves. Rosalie walked into the store, admiring herself in the mirror, while holding up clothes to herself. Esme was at the either side of the store, admiring the racks of shoes. Sephonie had just stood by Alice's side, looking unsure of what to do. Bella noticed and stood by her side.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked quietly that she and the only other vampire ears could hear.

Sephonie nodded her head hesitantly. She looked around dubiously and let a breath out. Bella noticed that she didn't inhale.

Bella knew instantly what was wrong.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." Bella said.

Sephonie slowly followed Bella, while Bella told Alice where they were going.

"You know where I'll be. But don't get angry with me if I have a bag full of presents for you!" Alice smiled innocently.

"I'll try not to faint from excitement." Bella said sarcastically.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her playfully. Sephonie's eyes kept to the floor, still not breathing. Bella touched her arm and led her to the front doors of the store. Outside, Sephonie's uneasiness lessened and she started to breathe again.

"I know this is hard for you." Bella told Sephonie.

Sephonie just nodded her head and didn't say a word. Bella watched her as she walked with a graceful step of a ballet dancer. She seemed to almost be _human, _fragile, sensitive. Was she ever like that once?

"I know you're trying and you're doing fine, Sephonie." Bella tried to console Sephonie.

Bella remembered how the aroma of a human in close quarters would almost be unbearable, but she had strength, control, plus determination and it helped aid her into not breaking down and becoming a monster.

"I know I can do it, Bella, it's just," Sephonie hesitated for a moment, "it's just difficult without Jacob here with me."

Bella's heart went out to Sephonie. A woman in love and without her lover was hard. Bella would know. She instantly thought of Edward. What was he doing right at this second? Was he thinking of her too as she was of him? She misses him now. As she always will when she wasn't with him.

"I understand. Jacob is like your motivation. Inspiration is a better word, I think. You want to do it because it's the only way you could be with him." Bella spoke while they walked.

It was true. If Sephonie wanted to be with Jacob, and she did, she would have to change her preference of human blood to animal blood. It was worth the sacrifice. Jacob was worth everything.

Distracted with their conversation, they wandered down a few blocks of the street. Lights were bright from signs, it illuminating everything, as dusk eventually darkened the sky even darker. A few heads turned as they walked by, horns honked by young men admiring, but Sephonie and Bella ignored it, still into their conversation.

"Thank you for coming to my, um, bachelorette party." Bella said.

"I wanted to be here. You, Bella, most of all was so welcoming, even though you hated me at first." Sephonie mentioned, looking at Bella in the eyes.

"I didn't hate you-" Bella started.

"-it doesn't matter." Sephonie interrupted. "I know I seemed like a threat, coming from Italy. But that's why I'm here, because I don't want to be like them. I wanted a _life_ completely different from what I knew before. I hated killing people." Sephonie's voice lowered at that sentence. "Then, I found Jacob."

Bella smiled, happy for Sephonie. Sephonie's eyes were full of happiness too, thinking of Jacob.

"I've never felt anything like this before." Sephonie said.

"I know he feels the same way about you, even if you _are_ a vampire." Bella smirked at her jokingly. "That brat." Bella teased.

Sephonie giggled.

"Hmm. Where are we? We were walking for awhile. I didn't even notice how far we went." Bella said.

Stopping, she read the street sign from the corner.

"Maybe we should turn around." Sephonie said. "We just walked down the street, a few blocks. We'll find our way back."

"Sounds good. Let's g-" Bella cut off.

Her and Sephonie froze, sensing another presence of a vampire nearby. Old habits were hard to break. Her senses made her more alert, adrenaline starting to build, and she felt like she was an assassin again. She used this, to help her to what she needed to do. She analyzed the streets, her mind working overtime to think of a plan if something went wrong. Bella scanned every face that passed her and from a distance, moving just her eyes to study the busy streets full of cars in Seattle. She discreetly sniffed the air, finding a directed path to the unknown vampire. Bella didn't recognize the scent but she saw Sephonie's eyes were wide with…fear?

"Sephonie? What's wrong?" Bella asked hastily.

"Oh no." Sephonie whispered. "He found me. Oh gawd, no. Bella we have to go, right now. We must leave!" her voice raised at the last sentence.

Panic was in Sephonie's voice and Bella touched her arm, trying to calm her down. Sephonie's eyes darted in every direction, looking for the one person who would most likely find her. She thought she was free, away from the grasp of the Volturi. But Sephonie recognized that scent. It was Demetri, and he was here in Seattle.

3 hours later…

"Where are they? They've been gone for 3 hours!" Rosalie complained. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her jaw tense with irritation.

"They said they were only going for a walk." Alice said.

"Where did they go? Canada?!" Rosalie responded.

"Calm down, Rosalie. People are looking." Esme said with a hushed voice.

"Let them look! I don't care." Rosalie said.

"Maybe you had seen something, Alice?" Esme asked.

"I _tried_." Alice's face angry. "It's Sephonie. For some reason, her power disables mine."

"Maybe Bella has a phone?" Esme asked.

"No, she doesn't." Alice said, her voice quiet.

"Now I know what to get her for Christmas." Esme said, trying to lift the tension in the air. Her grin tried to look comforting, but looked the opposite.

For three hours, they waited outside the store, moving to a coffee shop across the street after an hour of waiting. Even though they did not drink coffee, they purchased one each, just for appearance.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle and the boys." Esme stated.

Alice played with the cardboard sleeve of her coffee cup. It was useless, knowing that it would not phase her pain tolerance even a bit, but it was mandatory around humans. She opened her mouth to talk, mentioning that she agreed with Esme's idea, but instead her expression looked dumbfounded as she sat silently still, going through one of her visions.

"Alice?" Esme asked softly.

Rosalie was sitting with her arms still crossed against her chest, her feet crossed over the other, her foot dangling and moving up and down with aggravation and impatience. Her glare was intimidating and people who had glanced at her, immediately turned away. At Alice's frozen state, Rosalie sat up abruptly, waiting for her to finish her vision.

"Bella." Alice whispered, her face turning into a pained look.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rosalie asked too quickly.

"Be patient, Rose. She'll tell us soon." Esme tried to assure her.

Esme put her hand on Alice's hand and caressed it gently, letting her know that it was okay. Alice's eyes squeezed shut and she bent her head down to sob empty tears.

"Let's go, right now." Rosalie practically ordered, picking up their shopping bags, leaving the coffee cups on the table.

Esme stood up and helped an upset Alice up from the chair. They walked towards their car, unlocking the doors with their remotes. Rosalie threw the bags in the trunk of her car and she turned quickly.

"Okay, Alice. Spill it. What did you see?" Rosalie said, no remorse in her voice. Impatience laced her tone.

"Bella's in trouble! I don't know what's happening but-," she paused to sob, Esme holding her in her arms. "someone, a man, has her. She's unconscious, but how??"

Rosalie and Esme looked at each other, stunned. Vampires don't become unconscious, for any reason. What was happening? They listened for more.

"It's okay, Alice. What else?" Rosalie asked, soothing her voice down.

"They're on a plane. To where, I don't know. But he's lied to the flight attendant that Bella is sleeping."

"Where's Sephonie?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think she's with her, or I wouldn't have had this vision." Alice said.

"Why is this happening?" Rosalie asked.

No one answered. No one had answers. Only Sephonie did.

"Sephonie." Rosalie thought suddenly and said loudly. "We need to find her, _now." _Rosalie's voice was back to the acid tone it was earlier.

Alice nodded her head, feeling just a bit composed. Esme's face was full of worry. They locked the cars quickly and headed out towards Seattle streets to find Sephonie.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: If you're wondering why Alice didn't recognize Demetri, it is because they haven't met him yet. Not like in New Moon. And if you're wondering how Bella is unconscious, obviously impossible for a vampire to become unconscious, I… well, I'm not going to give that away! That will be explained in the next chapter or so. So read on! PLEASE PLEASE read and review! I would so greatly appreciate it and love you forever. Plus, it helps to get my creativity going to write the oncoming chapters and get posted faster.**

**Enjoy!**


	15. High Numbers: Chapter 14

**I think this chapter might be considered M-rated for disturbing situations of stalking, kidnapping. It not be might **_**that **_**bad, but of course, I rather be safe than sorry. Just giving you a heads up warning.**

* * *

**High Numbers: Chapter 14 **

Laughter echoed loudly in the house. Emmett and Jasper watched the game on television, Carlisle and Edward joining them in the living room. Jacob, surprisingly, was there, too. It was just minutes till the clocked buzzed and the Lakers were down 2 points, playing against the Chicago Bulls. They were all rooting for the Bulls, where Edward was originally from. Jacob was siding for the Lakers, since they were a west coast team.

Silly Emmett, was imitating a player who just made a bank shot to score the two points over the Lakers. Jacob was acting as defense, jumping high, as to block an imaginary ball from Emmett. The look on both their faces is what made the other three laugh hysterically. Immediately, disappointing _awww's _came from them, as the Lakers achieved a 3-point shot. Less than a minute to go and the game was very close. Jacob clapped his hand loudly, eyeing the television for the final last minute.

"C'mon, man! Get the ball!" Emmett yelled at the tv.

"Wooo! Get your wallets, gentleman! I'm about to win the bet!" Jacob said, with a smug look on his face.

Edward smiled widely. It was not for the outcome of the game, but for the lovely sound of screeching tires on concrete. Bella was home. He shot up and headed to the garage quickly, opening the door, the exuberant smile still plastered on his face.

"Bella." he said, waiting impatiently to see her face.

All Edward saw was devastation on Esme, Alice, and Sephonie's face. Rosalie's face was taut, full of anger. Where was Bella?? The thoughts coming from the women were too confusing to understand.

_Oh, Edward. _Alice's lip quivered as she called his name mentally.

Jasper raced to her side, feeling her despair. Alice threw her arms around him and he held her tightly. She held onto him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He whispered words of 'It's okay, my love. I'm here,' into her ear.

"Oh Edward what?" Edward said aloud.

Rosalie's thoughts were of apologies, but it was hard to notice, since her face was full of anger.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes darting to each of them.

_Jacob. My Jacob. What if he took _me_? Oh gawd, it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Bella._

Sephonie made her way to Jacob, trying to hold back emotions that wanted to burst out of her. She bit her lips together, her eyebrows wrinkled intently to a shape of fear. What was she afraid of? Jacob held her with concern. Jasper tried to pay more attention to the feelings of his wife, but there was so many emotions of worry, misery, anger, guilt, sympathy, too many to name. He couldn't take it anymore and forced his calm on everyone.

"Where's. Bella?!" Each word was emphasized as he spoke, his voice deep, serious and annoyed.

The calm was not effectively working on Edward. He was too fumed and pushed it out enough to still feel annoyed. Esme's lips parted to speak, but her thoughts were faster than her words.

_She's gone, Edward. _

Edward growled, lowering his head.

"They took her." Rosalie said aloud, her voice surprisingly calm.

"What? Who?" Edward could barely get the words out.

"It's because of me. It's because of me." That's when Sephonie sobbed, her body shaking almost violently.

Jacob took her into his arms, again, whispering 'ssh-ssh' against her curly, black hair.

"I don't understand." Edward stated.

"Sephonie was tracked down, by Demetri." Rosalie spoke for Sephonie.

Carlisle recognized the name and stepped forward.

"Demetri? He's one of the Volturi's guard." Carlisle mentioned.

All eyes were on Carlisle now.

"Sephonie." Edward turned to speak to her alone. She had the answers to his questions and he was _going _to get them, now. "Tell me everything."

Sephonie nodded, still in Jacob's arms. Then was released from his hold to explain what happened. She explained how she was unable to tolerate the scents of human in the shop. Bella had felt sympathy for her and took her for a walk. They had been in so deep a conversation, they did not realize they wandered so far from the store. In attempt to go back, they noticed Demetri's scent in the crowds. They couldn't run, because of all the crowds of people around of them, so they tried to lose him in a maze of different stores. Of course, it was no use, Demetri's ability to track was too great. And in a panic, Sephonie vanished. It was too late to uncloak herself to vanish Bella along with her. So, Demetri took Bella. All the while that they ran through different shops attempting to lose Demetri, Sephonie lost her way back to the shop that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were at. She gotten lost and found her way back three hours later.

Alice might have been able to see Bella right after the moment Sephonie abandoned her, but how did Alice know to even look? Alice repeatedly tried to look in the future of Bella and Sephonie, when they have waited just over three hours, but it was chance that Alice stumbled upon Bella's unconscious figure vision.

"How is that possible? Bella's power would've saved her." Jasper said, listening to the story.

"She was so distracted on me disappearing, she didn't think to use her power on Demetri sooner. Then, it was too late." Sephonie said.

"Bella would have had a chance to at least escape. She would have fought back! She used to be an assassin for Pete's sake!" Rosalie said. "She would have killed him! This sounds too ridiculous!"

"Bella _did _fight. Demetri was obviously stronger, but Bella had the upperhand with her skills. I… I was too scared to make myself visible, but I stayed. I stayed because I couldn't move! But, I saw how Bella used her power on him, right at the time Demetri put a cloth onto her face, and at that moment I thought she had him, but…" Sephonie paused. "he used a special elixir to paralyze her and she inhaled some of it before Demetri could freeze from her power."

"You have to be lying. She's a vampire, so _how _could she be paralyzed?" Emmett asked disbelieving what he just heard.

"It's not exactly paralysis, she just couldn't react. Emmett, The Volturi have many gifted vampires and the numbers of how many are high. I know that one of them has the ability to mix an elixir from their own venom to disable other vampires."

"Disable?" Esme asked curiously.

The only way the Cullen family would understand was if she told the story. Sephonie told a gruesome tale that shocked and eventually disgusted the Cullens.

"There's a girl who was turned at 16, Daisy. She was kidnapped by her stalker and chloroform was used to put her under. He was stowing her body into his car in an isolated area where there was no one around when a vampire came and killed him for his blood. Ironic isn't it? A killer killed. But, Daisy was bitten that night after her stalker was killed, with chloroform still in her bloodstream. Somehow she is able to make disabling elixirs that when inhaled, they become unconscious. Her venom has completely the same effects of chloroform when mixed _with _chloroform. It is more concentrated." Sephonie finished her tale and each Cullen had astonished expressions among their faces. The only one that didn't look astonished was Edward.

Edward usually had control, but when it came to Bella, and already in the middle of danger, he completely lost it. His fury escaladed so quickly and Jasper felt it. Edward bolted towards Sephonie like a flash of lightning, but Jasper beat him to it, pushing him back with great force. Edward flew back, colliding into Rosalie and Emmett, who had caught him in their arms.

"This is your fault! They should have YOU, not Bella!" Edward's tone was filled with harsh bitterness.

Jacob shook violently, his body vibrating, a growl starting to rise louder from his throat. Sephonie turned around and her hazel eyes bore into his, trying to calm him down.

"Please, Jacob. It'll be fine." Sephonie assured him. Sephonie turned around and looked at Edward with her hazel eyes. Eyes that were not red like usual vampires. Or golden ones like the Cullens. "I know it's my fault. And I'm so very sorry what happened."

"Edward, you need to chill out!" Emmett yelled, holding his fuming brother in his arms.

"This isn't going to help Bella." Rosalie spoke to him.

"So he took Bella? For what insane reason?" Edward spat out.

"For ransom." Alice said. "She's insurance for Sephonie's return."

"What if we don't give her back? She doesn't want to go back!" Jacob angrily shouted.

"Then…they'll keep Bella." Alice's voice was more quiet than before.

"NOOOOO!" Edward's voice echoed loudly in the garage, the house, the forest surrounding the Cullen home. Animals quieted at the shriek of pain and anger in Edward's cry and the forest was still.

Rosalie's calm façade broke into pain, sympathizing for her brother. Esme was beside Edward in a second and took him into his arms. He was a zombie, unmoving. Emotions filled inside him and all wanted to do was be "die".

"Please, Jasper." He whispered to Jasper. "I don't want to feel anything. Please." Edward spoke weakly. He felt weak, mentally weak, wanting to feel numb and painless.

Jasper felt defeated. He nodded his head once and closed his eyes to concentrate hard. Taking one breath deeply, he pushed his serenity calm towards Edward only. It was like morphine seeping slowly throughout his body. Finally feeling numb, Edward welcomed it and slumped helplessly in Esme's arms. His eyes glazed over and let the emptiness of no emotions sweep over his mind and body. Emmett picked him up and brought him in through the house, towards his room.

Carlisle folded his arms across his chest, his knuckles resting against his chin. He thought deeply for a moment and looked to Alice. Alice's sorrowful eyes were watching Edward being carried away.

"Jasper, call everyone for a conference in the dining room as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Jasper answered.

Within minutes, everyone rested in the dining room, as they usually did, when they had a "family" meeting. This time, Bella wasn't present, but in addition, Sephonie and Jacob were there.

"I assume you know how the Volturi guard works, Sephonie? You _were _one of them." Carlisle started, looking at Sephonie.

"Yes." Sephonie said.

"And you know all the gifted vampires?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded.

"I was once among them, part of their family, a very long time ago." Sephonie listened on. "I, too, know how they are, work, deceive, live. It usually isn't my preference to confront them in situations like this. They are the royal family of our world and they are, uh…"

"…difficult." Sephonie finished. "Domineering, unfeeling, arrogant, murderers, strict, overbearing…"

There was an expression of disgust in Sephonie's face, along in her tone.

"Why do you think I tried to get away? I didn't want that. It wasn't my intention to be part of their guard when I was changed. It was by chance that they found me. Now Bella is paying for my absence." Sephonie turned around to look at Jacob. "I know I said I would never go back, but we need to get Bella back."

Jacob lowered his head, trying to piece together his feelings on this. Bella was his friend, since he was a kid, but Sephonie was, _is_ his happiness. But, Sephonie isn't happy, not until Bella is back, and he could see that. It didn't take long before he made his decision. His decision to help her.

"If you go, I go." Jacob said, his face serious.

"Alright! Let's go to Italy!" Emmett said loudly. He was excited, as usual, for the challenge against others. A fight. Rosalie rolled his eyes and smacked him in the arm.

"What?" Emmett whined.

"Don't get so excited. We don't have a plan yet." Rosalie said, her face stern.

"Yes. We need a plan. And with Alice, Sephonie, and Edward's gift to help us, it is possible that we could get her back. Along with Jasper's experience with strategy and planning, we could be discreet." Carlisle spoke.

"I'm just curious to why they want you so desperately." Jacob said, out of the blue.

"You are familiar how my gift works, yes? My scent can't be found when invisible, to a certain extent. They are looking for a vampire in Canada. They never heard of such a power as his and they wanted me to find him, along with Chelsea and other gifted vampires, and have him join the Volturi guard." Sephonie told the tale of Tristan.

"What's his power?" Esme asked curiously.

"He is a mirror. He can reflect a gifted vampire's back against them." Sephonie answered.

"Amazing." Carlisle murmured.

"This could turn out deadly, Carlisle. You're aware of that, right? They'll keep searching for Sephonie or Bella, they won't stop until they get what they want. They'll dispose of anyone with either of them." Rosalie said, feeling bitter. Not towards Carlisle, but towards the possibility of losing her family, and her beloved husband, Emmett.

"I know what to do." a voice came from the opening of the dining room to the living room.

Edward stood there, broken and in misery. He heard the whole conversation from upstairs as he laid on his chaise lounge. Edward walked slowly as humanly possible to sit at a chair that Esme offered him.

"But we'll need Bella if we're going to get out of this safely."

* * *

Bella woke up startled. She was knocked out? How?! How long? Where was she? Where was Sephonie? Who was that massive vampire?

So many thoughts simultaneously piled onto each other in her head. So complex, making it difficult to think coherently, after the ordeal that had happened. Bella tried to compose herself, but was interrupted by a vampire scent. She quickly turned to come face to face with another vampire.

"Hello." A silky voice escaped from her lips.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, alert and ready for anything.

"That's no way to greet a friend," the gorgeous vampire responded, with a smile on her face.

I was on a bed. It was decorated with dark, bloody red colors. It seemed… gothic. It matched the almost black, dark wood bed frame. The room itself was dark, looking almost medieval, except for the bed. The walls were of a dark gray brick, aging over time, the dresser the dark wood that matched bed frame. The bedroom door was old black wood, cracked and aged, like wood that has been under the sun for so many years.

The woman with the silky voice was sitting on chair that was massively tall. The back reaching over her head, making her look small. She had her legs crossed, leaning slightly to her left side, her left arm resting on the arm of the chair, the other resting against her left. It looked, uncomfortable.

"How can one be a friend when not properly introduced? That's why you're here, isn't it? Waiting for me?" Bella tried to make sense of this vampire's assumptions.

"Yes. Yes you're right. I am Chelsea." Chelsea introduced herself, smiling her most alluring smile.

_What is she trying to do? Butter me up? For what?_

Bella was cautious. She has encountered people like her before. They were usually very bad news.

"Chelsea of the Volturi guard. And you-" Chelsea's introduction was cut off.

Bella backed away from her on the bed, standing to hug the bed frame against the wall, her hands placed beside her. She snarled, threatening Chelsea with her up-curved lip. Bella now knew why she was being so cautious. The word Volturi alone, worried the Cullens. Now she was face to face with one of their guards and Bella prepared herself.

"The Volturi!" Bella spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Chelsea stated, standing up from the chair. She was stunning with her perfect legs and sensually erotic face.

"In Washington?" Bella voice squeaked from confusion.

"No. In Italy."

Italy? She was in Italy? How _long _had she been out?

_Don't panic, Bella. Think. THINK! _

She scanned the room, saw no window, only a door. She could easily destroy the door with one hand, but Chelsea would be a different story. For that matter, whatever was on the other side too. Bella knew what she had to do. She would have to fight.

Without hesitation, Bella charged toward Chelsea, grabbing her by the arms and crashing her against the brick wall of the room. Chelsea snapped at her face, but Bella held her at bay. Then, Chelsea's eyes became devious, boring into hers. Bella became suspicious of her look and head butted her on the forehead, causing Chelsea to squeeze her eyes shut with pain.

From Bella's assumptions, it seems Chelsea wasn't a fighter. It seemed too easy. Chelsea opened her eyes again to glare at Bella and Bella's eyes pierced yellow. Chelsea's glaring expression froze, her lip on the verge of uplifting to expose her razor sharp teeth. Bella released her and spoke her words of command.

"Answer my questions. Why am I here?" Bella demanded, her voice was almost as quiet as silence, afraid that other vampires could be around. Chelsea unfroze a little, standing loosely, her eyes were still blank.

"Because Sephonie escaped." Chelsea spoke.

"What are your plans for me?" Bella's 2nd question.

"Influence you to join our guard." Chelsea admitted, her voice almost echoing in the room.

Bella fumed.

"Whisper." Bella demanded.

"Yes," whispered Chelsea.

"Now, how are you to influence me?"

Bella backed up, confusion and anger wrinkling her eyebrows. She wanted to make sure she held back from punching Chelsea's pretty face. It would unfreeze her if she couldn't control herself.

"Cutting your ties with your coven with my power." Chelsea said.

"How was I asleep?" Bella asked the question that baffled her.

"Daisy's venom can put vampires unconscious. Demetri used her elixir on you to put you under."

"Daisy. Who is Daisy?" Bella had too many questions and she was in a hurry.

"One of the gifted among the Volturi guards."

_Hmm. I won't ask anymore on that. Demetri. _Bella dragged out his name slowly. _That must have been the vampire that was in Seattle Sephonie was afraid of._ Bella thought to herself.

With that thought, it was time to go.

"Listen to me, Chelsea. You are _not_ to use your power against me." Bella emphasized on the word 'not'. "And you are _not _going to follow me."

Bella scowled at her, not caring if Chelsea could see her expression or not. She listened for any evidence of another nearby before opening the door. They must have ultimately trusted upon Chelsea's power to work on Bella to leave her alone with her. No one was nearby. Threatening to chuckle, Bella held back, pinching her smug lips together tightly. Instead she quietly opened the old door and stepped out.

* * *

**A/N: To _apocalyps_, I appreciate your criticism. I'm sure you're not the only one who has wondered that either. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to you, fellow Twilight addict! I hope it explained a lot. **


	16. Chapter 15: Selfish

**Chapter 15: Selfish**

Demetri and Aro, along with Renata, walked down the corridor, which led down to the room that held Bella for the time being. Demetri led the way as Aro and Renata followed in silence.

"My reason for her capture, Master Aro, is for the purpose of ransom. We negotiate with Sephonie to return and we release her new companion." Demetri spoke.

Aro nodded. Aro knew that he had kidnapped Sephonie's companion, Bella, but did not know the reason why. That was the point of Demetri's explanation. Before they could reach the door of the room, Demetri stopped, listening to the complete absence of sound in the room. Demetri crouched, in attack mode with hushed steps. A silent stalker as all vampires were. Aro looked at Renata, wondering if she was as confused as he was. It was obvious when Renata shrugged.

"Demetri?" Aro asked, bewildered.

Demetri stilled from his moving and held his hand up to keep him from further speaking. Renata was very displeased with the disrespect that Aro just received and growled, passing Aro to attack Demetri. Demetri turned to see Renata coming full speed at him and moved to the side, causing Renata to smash through the door of the room that held Bella.

"Demetri! What is the meaning of this?!" Aro raised his voice in irritation and anger.

"Master Aro?" Renata suddenly called from the room, her voice full of confusion and surprise.

Aro's curiosity could be seen on his much matured face. Almost like a hallucination, Aro floated into the room, stepping over the scattered pieces of old wood of door, and eyed the room.

Bella was gone.

Demetri followed Aro, clearing the room from anymore danger. Renata stood, watching a dumbfounded looking Chelsea, standing by the doorway, against the wall.

Aro made his way to stand in front of Chelsea, taking in her blank stare. Her eyes were glazed over, her form slightly hunched over. It was amazing to Aro, as well as Demetri, that this Bella had spared Chelsea's life. It also astonished them how Chelsea was unable to use her power on Bella. But how?

With this racking Aro's curious mind, he touched Chelsea's arm and closed his eyes to see what had happened.

Flashes of memories came flowing from Chelsea's head to Aro's, in such a speed faster than a vampire could run. It was like almost every memory piled into each other in such a way. Everything from the trip to Canada, the hunt for Tristan, the failure to capture him, the numerous kills she made to feed her insatiable thirst. Aro watched how Chelsea's memories showed him the fear in the eyes of each individual that she killed. Then, there was what he was searching for. The moment that Chelsea entered the room to wait for Bella to wake up from her unconscious state.

Bella was suspicious the moment she awoken. The way she maneuvered around to stop Chelsea, Aro thought it amazing. Aro jumped as he was alarmed by Bella's piercing yellow eyes, Aro's face wrinkling an expression that Demetri and Renata could not comprehend. They waited patiently for Aro to finish his contact transfer with Chelsea.

In awe, Aro witnessed how Bella's commands were simple, but Chelsea obeyed loyally. And she left, like a ghost through those same doors that Renata crashed through. The whole time, Chelsea had stayed in the same spot, motionless and still as stone. Aro released his touch on Chelsea's arm and she stayed the same motionless state she had been when they found her.

"What's wrong with her?" Demetri was surprised to hear Renata speak. She only spoke when spoken to. But, in this position, her concern for the unknown feared her, causing her to ask questions.

"She is… in a trance. For how long, I do not know." Aro answered.

"What did you see, Master?" Demetri asked.

"Something you could only believe through your own eyes. If I explain, it would be too incredible." Aro spoke, still looking at Chelsea with sympathy. "This woman, Demetri, is fascinatingly gifted. We _need _her in our family. "

Demetri felt pride as his alternate decision to take Bella was a better bargain that he ever thought. His smile was triumphant as Aro turned to praise him for his achievement. Although, they would have to search for this vampire, Bella, to have Aro content.

"I'll find her, Master Aro. This is my word." Demetri bowed his head slightly and left the room to go forth with his promise.

* * *

It felt like time had stopped. Everything just didn't sparkle or have color to it like it used to. The spirit in him was gone. Bella was his everything and it felt empty, more emptier he had felt, even before he met her.

Bella's scent marinated everything in the room, especially _their _chaise lounge that he sat upon. The nights they laid holding each other endlessly. It was complete bliss. Every piece of object in the room reminded him of Bella. He would go insane eventually. And eventually would be too soon.

Edward sat, staring at the night sky filled with stars, but they had looked like dots upon a black background. It was… dull. Jasper didn't have to push his peace calming effect on him because he already felt numb, oddly. It was only over a day and Edward's emotions were so overwhelming that his mind almost closed on itself, Edward zoning into a still state, never moving, speaking, or leaving his room. He wasn't himself. He couldn't help his family to arrange a plan to get Bella back. They were fighting against the Volturi.

Jasper had felt his severe anguish. It being too much for him, he left to hunt with Alice. They decided to hunt longer than usual, staying clear away from the house as much as they could. Carlisle and Esme knew that Edward had been alone for years and years, that he could handle himself, but were afraid to leave him alone in his miserable state. He was already alone without Bella around.

Rosalie, too, felt pure sympathy for her brother. Usually she felt annoyance when it came to the brooding Edward, but that had changed when Bella entered his life. Into _their _lives. Now Rosalie was sensitive to his feelings. She couldn't imagine what her "life" would be like without Emmett, but Edward was living it, his heart, Bella, he was without.

Sephonie observed Edward's depression. The guilt fogged her and knowing that his reason to exist in this life was taken away abruptly. Their wedding was less than a week away and there was no bride. She felt lost in how to help him. She just met this family and didn't know how her presence would help Edward in any way. Seeing her just brought the pain and the reason why he should hate her for Bella's disappearance and kidnapping. Sephonie knew deep down that he somehow loathed her. She would right it somehow.

Jacob had gone back to La Push, explaining how he would accompany Sephonie and the Cullens to Italy. He was definitive in his decision and wouldn't allow Sephonie to go without him. Not when he could protect her, plus get his friend, Bella back.

Sephonie felt that pull with Jacob stretch like a rubber band, the force of it straining while they were far apart, threatening to snap. Instead of a band snapping, it would be Sephonie's mentality. She missed Jacob, her heart feeling empty.

Rosalie sat with Emmett, who was twirling golden locks between his fingers. Edward could hear her thoughts as he sat silently in his room, the void of despair surrounding him.

_What are we going to do? What is Edward going to do? I couldn't handle losing Emmett, my teddy bear, like that. _The vision of her thoughts had shown an image of Emmett's face, grinning at her.

_My woman. My wife. Gawd, she's so beautiful. Wonder if she'd want to go…_ Emmett's thoughts had turned naughty in an instant and Edward winced at it. Edward tried to think of something else to at least take the point of Emmett's thoughts out of his mind.

His woman. His wife. Bella. She would have been his wife in a week. Wait. No. She IS going to be his wife in a week.

Like a patient in a hospital bed had drastically and instantly woken up from a coma, Edward shot up. Anger raged inside him instead the numbness of nothing. Suddenly, the stars looked like sparkling diamonds in the dark black of the never-ending sky and so many emotions filled him. Love, anger, determination, impatience, lust, more anger, sadness, selfishness, stubbornness. The room filled with Bella's scent was like a breath of fresh cooling air

Edward was going to get his wife back, now. He wasn't going to just sit there and bask in the emptiness he was just in. He would kill anything in his way to get his love of his existence. The selfishness that he felt when he first met Bella was back again. It fueled the fire to get up and do something about his predicament.

He would need Jasper. He would need his family. He would need help.

With a scowl of fury upon his beautiful face, Edward whipped downstairs within seconds, calling for everyone to join him.

"It's time to go. But first, we need help." Edward said.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked with a curious wrinkle to her eyebrows, Emmett letting go of her lock of hair. What lifted his spirits? Esme asked herself, coming downstairs with Carlisle right behind her.

"I'm going to Italy to get Bella back. There's a wedding next week and Bella is going to meet me at the altar." Edward said. His voice full of acid.

Just then, Alice bursted through the door with Jasper grasping her hand. There was a look of victory on her face.

"We're here! It's about time, Edward." Alice spoke. Edward smiled at her.

_Welcome back, Edward. Let's go get Bella._ Edward read Alice's thoughts.

"Jasper. I need you to look through all the possibilities and options, good and bad, of how to go about getting Bella back. We'll filter through all of them and go with what seems to be the safest."

"You know it won't be safe." Sephonie spoke.

"As long as Bella is safe and back here to marry me, it doesn't matter." Edward's selfishness was showing now, in his words.

But everyone understood. They would fight alongside their family member.

Alice froze, her hold on Jasper's hand loosened and it hung to her side. Edward watched how the vampire Sephonie spoke about, Tristan, would be part of their party to save Bella. Perfect.

Alice unfroze and looked at Edward, surprised and confused.

"How are we going to manage that?" Alice asked.

"Manage what? Don't leave us hangin' guys." Emmett asked.

"Tristan is going to help us fight." Edward spoke. He turned to look at Sephonie. "We're going to use you exactly how the Volturi would have used you to find him."

Sephonie was speechless.

Edward's eyes turned to each one of his family, speaking to them all. "He will be a defense for us. Reflecting his power against any of the vampires that use their power against us. Especially Jane and Alec. Then that will give us a chance to rescue Bella and she'll finish it."

"Okay, but how are we going to convince Tristan to join us? He's terrified of the Volturi." Sephonie asked.

"We won't have to convince him if we tell him that we're going to destroy the Volturi." Edward's eyes were black, the monster wanting to come out. Only to come out for a different reason.

The scent in the air turned foul. A few of them covered their noses from the stench stinking up their senses.

"Jacob's here. With the pack. All of them." Sephonie spoke, her voice lifting from excitement.

Sephonie hurried to the front door, with a happy smile on her lips. She flung the door open and halted in surprise.

Twenty werewolves were randomly scattered over the Cullen's front lawn. Sephonie had thought there were only seven in the pack, but it had grown to a numerous amount within a short amount of time she knew Jacob.

Jacob stood in the front, in his wolf form. His tongue hung out happily, looking at Sephonie, slightly panting. He walked closer and Sephonie's smile returned as she eyed her massive russet wolf. He whimpered a hello to her and she caressed his muzzle.

"There's so many." Alice muttered quietly.

Jasper, his natural protective side of him, stood in front of Alice. His eyebrows were set in a low angle.

"They want to help. Jacob mentioned what he was going to do and where he was going. They wouldn't let him go alone." Edward said aloud for his family and Sephonie.

_Yeah! Anything to stomp on some leeches. _

_Damn the bloodsuckers. _

_There's NO WAY we're letting Jacob have all the fun._

These were the thoughts of just a few of the wolves that were itching for a challenge. Edward hoped they knew what they were getting into.

_Huh, men._ Edward snapped his direction to a wolf who had looked out of place, placing themselves outside of the hurdle of wolves. A female wolf? Edward thought to himself. He didn't know it was possible.

_Edward. I'm going to phase. I'll go to the side of the house. Out of respect for your family._ Jacob thought for Edward to announce.

Edward announced Jacob's thought and Jacob was back before Edward could finish telling his family what he was doing.

"Thank you, Jacob. All of you." Carlisle said appreciatively.

Jacob nodded his head and made his way back to Sephonie. He could feel the strong pull as he stood beside Sephonie. He could help but reach for her hand to hold in his. She had moved to, in synch with his movement, and they reached halfway.

"Jacob." Sephonie said lovingly, whispering his name in the air.

Jacob smiled and placed a feathery touch on her arm with a gentleness that made Sephonie want to shiver.

Edward looked at their loving exchange and bent his head down to stop gawking at them. Anger raged inside him again. He wanted to be with Bella again. Her face popped into his head and she was smiling at him. Her golden eyes twinkling and her dark brown locks gently resting on her shoulders. Edward couldn't help but smile to himself from his loving memories and pictures of Bella.

"Edward?" Alice touched his shoulder. "Let's go. I want Bella back almost as much as you do."

Carlisle joined Alice at his side. "What next Edward?"

"Ask Alice." Edward said. "She knows where Tristan is."

"Canada, north of Yellowknife. I'll need to make some phone calls." Alice said. This was going to take an extreme amount of money to purchase eight tickets to Canada, then twenty eight more tickets to Italy.


	17. Chapter 16: Regret

**Chapter 16: Regret **

Humans. Bella could smell the scent of delicious human blood. Although the temptation was always there, she tried to dash it away. This was her life now, no more human lives to be taken. Just forever to spend with her Edward.

How could that happen though? When she couldn't find the confounded way out of this hell maze of the Volterra castle! Smell of dust, rat feces, and stale water mixed with the hint of human blood was in the air and it got stronger the closer she went down the dank hallway.

It felt like dejavu, following the scent of blood that smelt so enticing, luring her closer to it. Bella's golden eyes turned dark, her hunting instinct switching on, her mouth salivating with venom, coating her tongue and her teeth.

_Don't give in Bella. You've fought from the beginning. Don't get tempted. You can do it. You WILL do it. Listen to yourself Bella. Do it for Edward. Do it for yourself. _

Bella was having conflict between her moral and conscience, fighting the temptation to go and taste that blood that was trying to free her hidden monster.

There was no light in the hallway tunnel that Bella escaped from, but with her sharp sense of eyesight, she could see another heavy wooden door just down the hallway. Bella could hear yelps and screams from the other side, it was almost like watching a movie, the suspense becoming too much. Bella touched the door and pushed slightly, the smell of the human blood very potent now. It barely budged and she pushed harder, watching the light spill through the slit of opening when the gave way.

Blood.

The smell.

So strong.

_Close your eyes Bella. _

Bella closed her eyes. But the smell was overwhelming.

_Stop breathing, dammit! _

Bella closed her nose to the beautiful scent. She clenched her teeth from letting anymore air enter her venom-filled mouth. The smell still linger in her lungs while she held her breath. She needed fresh air.

Bella opened her eyes and scanned the vast room full of red. Not just blood reddened the room, but the curtains and drapes and fabric on the chairs that sat at every corner of the room. The only thing that was not red was the black robes of the vampires that fed on the humans. Still, small dots dark red blood splattered on their robes as they drained their human empty. The walls were a covered with wallpaper and it was a surprise that it was not splashed with red blood.

There was a light coming from above the room, windows that almost reached the ceiling and that seemed to be her savior. Her eyes slowly lifted to the windows, the sun filtering in through them. Some rays glittered against vampire hands that held their prey, their face still covered by their hoods. Bella swallowed and fought determinedly not to attack a weak human. If she could get to the window, she could get some fresh air, and she would be ok.

The room was full of humans, dead and alive, and vampires that fed on them. What had she walked into?

Bella slowly walked forward towards the wall, her eyes wide with horror. Holding her breath and concentrating, she touched the wallpapered wall and slid her hand up. Thinking it was the best thing that has happened to her since she was brought to Volterra. Finally she looked at the wall and lifted her eyes up again towards the sun-filled window.

"Risparmiarlo prego." _(Spare me)_

Bella turned around to see an old man, desperately pleading to be spared. He held his hands almost in a prayer and repeated Italian words that Bella couldn't quite hear.

Bella, in all her assignments around the world, knew different languages. Italian being one of them. Also Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Korean, Russian, French, and Latin.

"Risparmiarlo prego. Per favore. Per favore." _(Spare me. Please. Please.)_

The sweat, adrenaline, and fear emanating from this man was saturating the air and Bella would know to inhale would mean that she would be lost. The monster fought hard and cruelly inside her, pain starting to prickle at her throat. This was something she regretted for the first time since she turned. The regret of being turned was strong and she, for a short moment, hated Edward Cullen.

The man's back was facing Bella while her hand was still touching the wall. Her fingertips curled against the wall, gouging out prints the size of her fingertips into the wall. She need to climb _now_ if she was to get to the window, or the man was dead.

A whimper sounded from the man as he backed up towards the wall, watching as his family and strangers were being slaughtered by the vampires. Then he closed his eyes and said words that was the turning point for Bella. The turning point that Bella would make her decision of what she would do. Climb? Or kill?

"Signore, sto venendo a casa." _(Lord, I am coming home.) _

Bella hissed, then growled. The man opened his eyes, turning around to see a breathtaking woman in front of him. For a moment, there was complete silence as they exchanged looks with each other. Then, Bella lunged.

* * *

Alice startled herself back to reality, Rosalie by her side instead of Jasper. All the men were together in the Carlisle's library, getting together all the plans for the trip ahead. Alice had been by the phone, making phone calls for plane tickets to Canada. The vision that Alice just witnessed was so astonishing, she could not speak.

"Bella! No!" A broken strained voice could be heard loudly from the second floor. It was Edward, pained and panicked.

Within seconds, Edward was by Alice's side. He crumpled down next to her, holding his ruffled hair in his hands.

"Edward! What's going on?!" Rosalie asked, holding a stone cold Alice in her arms.

Both Alice and Edward were frozen, horrorstruck. Jasper felt their emotions, starting to feel tense from them.

Everyone sensed something was terribly wrong, crowding around Alice and Edward, wondering what Alice had seen. Edward growled, pounding his hand against the floor. Splintering wood cracked under the pressure of Edward's hand. Everyone could feel the vibration of his action and some of the furniture jolted in its place.

Alice exhaled a breath she had been holding and looked down at Edward. She bent down next to him and hugged him fiercely, they both grieving from the vision.

"She couldn't take it." Alice sobbed, holding onto Edward still. "There was so much blood. She couldn't hold on anymore."

"Oh no." Esme muttered. She too, sobbed sympathetically for Bella. Carlisle took her into his arms.

Jacob shown up, human and half naked, wondering what the commotion was about. Sephonie was behind him, taking a hold of his arm, looking around his massive figure to see Edward and Alice on the floor. Carlisle had a look of sympathy, as did everyone. Jacob and Sephonie looked confused, not knowing what was going on.

"It was too much on her. She _tried._" Alice tried to justify for Bella's mistake.

Edward remembered the moments after killing a human, the guilt was so much. He knew that that was what Bella was going to feel afterward. The self loathing was going to bite at her slowly for eternity.

"She bit a human?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Alice nodded her head, her lips a frown, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The vision of Bella licking her lips clean kept repeating itself in her head. Edward couldn't take it anymore. The gratification in her eyes, the slight grin on her mouth from the feel of blood in her throat.

"Alice, _please! _Think of something else." His voice was broken.

"Fuck this. We need to go _now_!" Jacob hollered, his vulgar words were nothing to what he was thinking.

"A plane is faster. The sun will slow us down. It'll take us days to get there when a flight will take hours." Sephonie tried to assure Jacob.

"Did we get tickets?" He asked Alice impatiently.

"Yes," she quietly said.

"Then go! Go get this Tristan guy and we'll get Bella back. She's suffering over there! She's off biting humans and who knows what else you leeches do!" Jacob said aggravated.

Sephonie winced and snapped her head at him. Jacob's hands vibrated and Sephonie grabbed it tightly, trying to still it from vibrating up his arm.

"Jacob, please. Calm down. You have to be patient. We'll get Bella back. I promise." Sephonie spoke pleadingly.

"This is stupid. We should be leaving right now." Jacob couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sephonie became furious.

With a rumble in her throat, she took his arm and drug him outside, with her strength of a vampire. Surprised, Jacob hesitated, but couldn't help but be dragged out to the front, then to the side of the house, where no one could see them. After reaching the side of the house, she let go of Jacob and eyed him furiously.

The scared, shy Sephonie had always been quiet. Her emotions usually kept to herself, a secret no one ever saw. But the way Jacob was acting, in the height of a tragedy for the Cullens, she couldn't help but defend the vampires, like her. Jacob didn't understand. He was a human.

"You need to calm down! You are not helping and this is not what they need right now!" Sephonie said, with no subtleness in her voice.

This was the most Sephonie ever said to Jacob since they met. The anger and irritation in her voice caught him off guard and he stared, wide-eyed. The vibration subsided and he watched as the petite Sephonie spoke to him with angry words. Her head bent up, staring him down, with her hands on her hips.

Without noticing, she started to speak in Italian and that surprised Jacob even more.

"Mulo intestato duro! Bella aveva ragione da denominarli un monello. Non ho idea perché ti amo quando vi comportate ovviamente come un jackass alla volta come questo." Sephonie said, her right hand waving in the air as she spoke.

_(Hard headed mule! Bella was right to call you a brat. I have no idea why I love you when you obviously act like a jackass at a time like this.)_

Jacob did not understand a word she just said, but he was astounded and amazed at the same time by her reaction to his angriness towards the Cullens. That look caught Sephonie's attention and she froze in her step. Why was he looking at her like that?

Without hesitation, Jacob took a step toward her and cupped her face, kissing her fiercely, his hot lips sending multiple odd sensations onto her cold lips. Just like his lips, the kiss was fervent. Sephonie kissed him back, eager as he was, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. She moaned and caressed the nape of his neck, taking great pleasure in touching him, as he pulled her closer, circling his arms around her waist.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted them.

It was Embry, his human form, also half naked with just shorts on and barefooted, clearing his throat to get their attention. He looked back toward the front of the house, trying to not looks so embarrassed from catching them.

"Uh, the Cullens are leaving." Embry announced.

"Oh! Ok. Thanks." Jacob said, releasing Sephonie from his hold.

"Sorry." Embry said.

"You are fine." Sephonie smiled, trying to assure Embry it was alright.

Jacob went into the house and spoke to Carlisle.

"We're leaving for the airport right now, Jacob. I'm giving you my cell phone and we'll call you when we're on our way back." Carlisle stated, handing him a small silver phone.

Jacob nodded, looking down at the phone. Carlisle smiled appreciatively and headed to the garage. Sephonie took Carlisle's place in front of Jacob and looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be here, waiting for you." Jacob said, comforting her.

It was such a wonder these vampires, how they can change emotions so quickly at a blink of an eye. First she was sympathetic, flashing to angry, then sadness. He would surely need time getting used to this. Anything, for Sephonie.

This time, his kiss was soft and gentle. He fingered a lock of her dark hair, then let it go, ushering her to go.

"I'll miss you." Sephonie said quietly, blowing him a kiss.

"I'll miss you too. Hurry back."

Sephonie nodded and turned to walk into the garage.

As Jacob watched them speeding away down their drive of their home, Jacob watched the lights of the car, until he could no longer see them.

_I miss you already. _

* * *

**I used a online translator to do the translations. I hope it makes sense! PLEASE let me know if you liked this chapter or not. A lot is happening right now in the story. I don't know if the chapter is long enough or too short. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Reviews are like Easter eggs hidden, then found. Getting a review and finding an egg is exciting, especially if you get a lot!**


	18. Chapter 17: A Tool for Punishment

**Recap of Last Chapter**

As Jacob watched them speeding away down their drive of their home, Jacob watched the lights of the car, until he could no longer see them.

**Chapter 17: A Tool for Punishment**

The flight felt endless, painstakingly long. Sephonie had suffered the most, the desire for blood strong. Jasper had been one of the weakest to be on the vegetarian diet but he had controlled himself rather well. Alice was proud of him, as he was of himself. Althought, he felt for Sephonie, knowing the experience to be isolated for a few hours on a plane full of humans. None of them had hunted before they left, the rush to get to Canada to find Tristan and bring him back to Forks was more critically important.

Sephonie thought better to think of Jacob to keep her mind away from the thoughts of blood. The warmth of human body heat inside the plane was too much, it was most deliciously tantalizing against her nose and tongue. Instead Sephonie thought of the warmth in Jacob's touch. His skin temperature was hot as fire and she wanted to feel it against her skin again. The smell of blood was intoxicating. She thought of Jacob's woodsy scent combined with car grease and pine. It made her smile as she closed her eyes, the thought of his essence just surrounding her.

Replacing scents and senses with Jacob's helped to release the tension in her body. She would be able to control herself until they landed and had a good gust of fresh air. Jasper felt her calmness and relief and was impressed that he didn't have to push it on her. Sephonie did it all on her own.

She was able to do it. She was doing it now. To do what she needed to do to be with Jacob. Because she loved him, more than anything she has ever loved in this world.

Edward, on the other hand, was harder to control. Not his thirst for blood, but the aching thoughts of Bella and what she had done recently.

_I'm sorry Bella. I did this. I turned you. And you couldn't resist. It's all my fault. _

Edward thought to himself. It was as torturous as his three days of excruciating pain. He would take the torture though,even if it lasted more than three days, if it meant that she wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of self loathing, guilt, and regret afterwards. That wasn't going to happen though. Bella would still suffer regardless. He hated himself for this. Bella would suffer and he would be suffer along with her.

His body was bent over in his seat, head in hands, and eyes closed. Edward's anger at himself ate him and he let it. He let it devour him. Nothing could take away his self hate until he had Bella in his arms again. Where he would apologize for eternity for the sin he had committed unto her.

A soft hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up to see Alice. She sat behind him in the plane and reached between the seats to place her hand on him. Trying to comfort her brother, if it helped any.

Edward smiled politely, thanking her with his eyes and went back to his tortured position, but this time he stared blankly at his shoes.

"The captain has lit the seatbelt sign. All passengers please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." A feminine voice says over the intercom.

_Is it time to land already? How had I not noticed? _Edward thought, his head snapping up suddenly after the words had been spoken.

Alert and anxious, Edward tries to patiently wait for the plane to make its descend. Out the window, all he could see were light grey clouds passing by the window quickly. Then, the clouds disappear and the color white is the dominant color covering everything on the ground. Seldom colors could be seen under the snow as it covers the buildings, cars, and trees. The runway is the only thing that is not completely covered in snow, with tire treads of other planes taking off and landing, leaving its pattern.

_Finally. It's about time. Took forever to get here. _Rosalie thought.

Other people in the plane had similar thoughts.

_That restroom was way too small. Thank goodness Rosalie is very limber. Maybe after we land we…_

"Emmett." Edward warned him, his voice rough and snippy.

"What? Oh. My bad." Emmett smiled a goofy grin and looked out the window.

_There's so much snow. How beautiful. _Sephonie thought to herself, her eyes lit with wonderment.

_First thing first, we hunt. Then head East of Yellowknife towards Gagnon Lake, just about 30 miles to the West of it. _Alice thought out the plan she had envisioned in her head.

Jasper's thoughts were full of irritation, slight fear, anger, relief. So many mixed emotions from the passengers. He had been tense almost during the whole flight. He had victoriously held off on his desire for the blood that intoxicated his senses, but he couldn't fight off the emotions that came wave after wave from the others in the plane.

"Jasper. No." Edward said quietly, reading Jasper's intention. Only Jasper and his family had heard him speak.

_They won't know. It's too thick, almost smothering. _Jasper spoke to him through his thoughts.

Alice gripped Jasper's hand, trying to console him. She had seen what he wanted to do. It wouldn't have hurt anyone to calm everyone in the plane, but it would be too risky, regardless.

"Patience, Jasper. We're almost down." Carlisle spoke, lips moving too quickly for anyone else to catch, while looking out the window.

The plane touched down and Edward exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They waited till the plane made its way to the terminal and halted. Everyone stood up automatically, trying to grab their belongings and carry-on bags.

It was a sight, as people tried avoiding the beautiful family while passing them to exit, giving them space. Almost like an invisible forcefield was placed around them. Some didn't make any eye contact at all, but Edward could read their thoughts of awkwardness. The ones that felt brave to stare, Edward glared at them, causing them to turned their heads abruptly and keep it forward. Rosalie giggled inside her head. Edward caught how she also glared at them from the gawking looks she had received. The same reaction had been received from the passengers, never looking back.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme grabbed their purses full of unnecessary possessions, but it was necessary for looks. It would have seemed odd to have a family bring no carry-on bags or any personal possessions with them. Emmett carried an IPOD with him and stashed it in his pocket while Carlisle grabbed an unopened peanut bag, also stashing that into his coat pocket, to look as if he would eat it for later. They donned their coats on and exited the plane, last.

"Thank you for flying with us today. Have a nice day." The flight attendant bade them as they walked passed.

Emmett flashed a big teethy smile at the flight attendant. The woman's smile disappeared, flinching slightly from his intimidating smile and nodded hesitantly at them.

Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach as they walked on. Edward simply rolled his eyes. Jasper felt the sudden rush of fear coming from the flight attendant. Sephonie had giggled to herself at the sound Emmett made.

"Emmett. That wasn't very smart. You scared the woman half to death." Esme scowled at him.

"Oops. I was just trying to be nice." Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders.

Edward couldn't grin. It didn't feel right without Bella around, teasing and giving her two cents. He could imagine what Bella would have said to Emmett.

"_Amazing, Emmett! Did you see how she just fell in love with your smile? You are such a people person." _

"Edward. Edward? Don't ignore me." Alice asked.

He looked at her with a facial expression of anguish. Alice eyes turned soft and she attempted to smile at him, but it never reached her eyes completely.

"C'mon. Bella's waiting."

Without a word, Edward followed Alice into the direction she led them.

* * *

_Lovely. _

_So lovely. _

Seductively delectable.

Bella licked her teeth, the traces of blood still lingering from in between her teeth. A long sigh escaped her lips as the blood tingled sweetly upon her tongue. Then she swallowed the last hint of the taste in her mouth, along with some venom. She never knew it was so incredibly rich and sinfully sweet. Words could not be verbalized to how wonderfully, beyond wonderful, blood tasted. Her eyes were now a bright red and she felt quite vigorous. Now she understood Edward's difficulty with his control when she was still human.

Edward.

_What have I done? I slipped. _

Bella thought to herself. Her body hunched over the Italian man she just fed upon. His eyes were closed and his body turning blue and his heart not beating. There was no trace of blood on his neck where Bella had bit him. She had greedily licked him clean. All Bella could do was stare at the body in front of her and waited for the guilt to surface, the regret to punch her in the gut.

Seconds passed..

Her throat ached for more.

Minutes passed…

She had felt nothing, just the tinge of pain still bothering her throat.

Her throat constricted, signaling Bella that she was still not satisfied. Her monster escaped and there was no denying that she killed a human.

And she loved it. The smell, the taste, the experience.

The members of the Volturi guard ignored her presence after her entrance into the room. At the time, their complete attention were focused on their prey. Now, Bella's eyes swept the room and felt all their eyes on her. They had drained every single human in the room, their corpses laying on the floor, and the air still thick with the sweet scent of blood. They were all covered in the same dark colored robes. They watch her cautiously as she inhales deeply, closing her eyes.

"What do I have to do to get more?" Bella says, straightening herself from the crouched posture over the Italian man.

Opening her eyes, the other vampires study her deep red eyes and smile delightfully at her. A rather large and burly individual steps forward, a hood covering his head, hiding his face. Bella's eyes rise higher at the tall man, trying to decipher the features of his face within the shadowed hood.

"I have exactly what you want. This way." Felix states, pulling his hood down, exposing his skin to the sunlight peering through the windows that sat towards the ceiling. He turned, his glittering skin disappearing from her view. He walked on, listening to Bella's quiet steps behind him.

"I am Felix," he speaks without turning, "Welcome to Volterra."

Bella says nothing.

Another door at the other side of the room led them to another dark hallway, but there was no smell of rat feces or stagnant water. Lights on the wall every few feet illuminated the hallway and the walls were the color of a sandy brick, which seemed to be more attractive than the dark, drab grey she had seen earlier before entering the room. The corridor floor was carpeted with a light caramel color, a red carpet rolling the whole length of the hallway.

Bella keeps quiet, detecting the potent fragrance of fresh blood nearby. Felix flinches at the sound of Bella's quick inhale of air into her lungs. Her lust heightens again and she prepares to stalk. Although she cannot see Felix's face, he smiles devilishly at her reaction and turns a corner to bring her deeper into the heart of the castle. The hallway descends at a slight angle and she follows without questioning. Where was he taking her?

Finally, a few doors could be seen and Felix stops in front of the one farthest to the right. Without knocking, he opens the door slowly.

Bella growls at the overpowering perfume that wafted up her nose and crouches to attack. Light spills into the hallway, again, and there is a sound of a strong heartbeat pulsing in the air. She hisses before she opens the door fully to attack, her eyes turning black from thirst, whizzing quickly by Felix to get into the room. His hair is stirred by the wind that Bella had created.

"Felix? Is that you?" a female voice asks from inside the room.

Bella's growl could be heard, followind by a gas. A high pitched scream fills the quiet hallway, then complete silence. It happened so fast. So very fast.

Felix walks into the room to see Bella intently enjoying her feast on Gianna, the human "pet" that worked as the host for the Volturi. Gianna's eyes are wide with fear and shock when Felix enters the room.

"Fe-li.." Gianna tries to speak his name, but the blood rushing into her throat drown out her words.

"Revenge is sweet, I must say, Gianna. Now die a painful death for your deception and betrayal." Felix says with a calmness. A calmness with a hint of venom.

The life leave her eyes and they slowly close, her pupils dilating, as her blood vanishes from her veins. Bella drops her lifeless body to the floor and studies the man in front of her. He looks infuriated? Why? Was it this woman that caused him to look so angry? If so, what has this woman done to Felix for her to die this way? Bella wondered, but it was dashed away, as her thirst was satiated, her stomach feeling filled.

"Bitch." Felix murmured while scowling down at Gianna's dead body.

"She deceived you." Bella stated. It was not a question.

Felix didn't say a word. He just glanced at her quickly, his red eyes boring into hers, then turned to walk out of the room. Bella felt confused, watching his robe swished erratically as he left. She stood in the room, a million thoughts running through her mind. Most were thoughts she never knew would pop up in two years. The rest were of what to do next.

Bella looked at the body that was of Gianna, then studied the room. It must have been her room, a king size bed sat against the wall, lavishly decorated in dark chocolate brown sheets of silk. Gianna wore a short, off-white, silk robe to match the texture of the bed sheets. Now her robe was stained with spots of red blood at the collar of her robe. A small table at the side of the bed had a large 3-wick candle, lit. Then it dawned in that moment to Bella what this woman was to Felix. His own personal "pet", for his desires.

This woman pissed him off and she was punished for it. Bella just had been the one to execute the punishment without her knowledge. There was a sickening, twisted knot in her stomach from feeling used, and Bella clenched her teeth together. The bitter memories of Sunset, her former employer, came crashing back. She was used by them, as a tool, to perform executions on people they had felt the need to be nonexistent of this world.

Now, the guilt surfaced, like a wave that crashed over her repeatedly, never letting her up to the surface to breathe. The regret punched her in the gut, spreading to her chest as she started to breathe heavily for no reason. Disappointment in herself was like morphine seeping through her body torturously, pricking at her flesh from the inside. She drowned in all that misery that consumed her.

Touching her lips, her own lips that brushed against the neck of the defenseless woman, Gianna, Bella's chin began to quiver. Bella had become the monster that she had been before. A killer.

* * *


End file.
